FanFiction Riren
by NyanmaruYuuki
Summary: Eren est un jeune adolescent borné de 16 ans. Lui et sa soeur Mikasa vivent seul depuis la mort de leur mère et la disparition de leur père. Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour qu'Eren déteste particulièrement : la rentrée. Il va y faire la rencontre d'un professeur assez particulier suite à l'arrêt maladie de son professeur principal. [LevixEren]


Chapitre 1) Lui professeur de français ?!

Eren Jäeger était un adolescent âgé de 16 ans qui vivait avec sa sœur adoptive, Mikasa Ackerman. Les deux adolescents étaient livrés à eux-mêmes puisque le père d'Eren, Grisha Jäeger, bien qu'il habitait toujours avec eux, restait cependant très occupé et se faisait rare parmi eux. Eren et Mikasa avaient beaucoup de mal à s'entendre de part leurs comportements totalement opposés : Mikasa était toujours calme et sereine, sans jamais montrer la moindre importance aux choses qui l'entouraient, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Elle était souvent habillée de manière décontractée, portant toujours avec elle l'écharpe rouge que lui avait offerte son frère lors de leur première rencontre, laissant ainsi ses longs cheveux noirs dissimulés à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Eren lui, était insolent, toujours en train de chercher la bagarre, il ne respectait pas les lois imposées par sa sœur ou par n'importe qui d'autre, ce qui lui valait le titre de cancre en classe. Lui aussi s'habillait de manière sobre en aillant toujours ses cheveux bruns en bataille, ça le rendait… indomptable, il avait donc droit aux reproches de sa sœur vis-à-vis de sa chevelure. Leurs vies étaient semées de discorde et n'étaient jamais de tout repos.

Demain s'annonçait être un jour très spécial pour ces deux là, en effet, Eren allait reprendre les cours au lycée. Le jeune Jäeger était déjà d'humeur rasoir rien qu'à l'idée de devoir se remettre à travailler, (ou du moins faire semblant) abandonner les fêtes avec ses amis jusqu'à l'aube ainsi que de ne rien faire de ses journées à part embêter les autres, comme à son habitude. Mikasa elle, ne montrait aucun signe d'enthousiasme ou de dégoût, la jeune Ackerman restait impassible, comme à son habitude également.

 **« Eren dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard ! »** Le jour de la rentrée venait tout juste de commencer que cela s'annonçai mal. Mikasa était déjà prête à partir, sac en main, tapant du pied le sol, en signe d'impatience. Eren venait à peine de finir de s'habiller que sa sœur l'oppressai déjà tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il finit d'enfiler le costume que Mikasa voulait qu'il porte à cette occasion. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas osé dire 'Non' puisque qu'il considérait sa sœur comme un véritable tyran : s'il n'obéissait pas, il finirait par terre avec le dos en compote. Eren prit un simple morceau de pain qu'il coinça dans sa bouche pour qu'il puisse attraper un gilet noir quelconque tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture de sa sœur. Assis du côté passager, il était enfin prêt… ou presque.

 **« Tu n'oublies rien ? T'es sûr ?** Fit Mikasa toujours sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

 **-… Bordel ! »** Le brun sortit alors de la voiture pour aller chercher son sac qui était resté dans sa chambre. Quant à Mikasa, elle était étonnée qu'on puisse être aussi maladroit et absent que son frère.

Ils avaient enfin réussi à prendre la route pour le lycée. Malgré la perte de temps considérable due à l'absence mentale d'Eren, il n'était cependant pas vraiment en retard. La jeune Ackerman était concentrée sur la route ne faisant pas attention à son frère qui avait mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il finit par briser le silence.

 **« Je vais encore passer une année pourrie c'est sûr… J'vais encore une fois être séparé de tous le monde, même d'Armin… Je vais finir avec cet abruti de Jean… »** Il lâcha un long soupire. Sa sœur répondit d'un simple _Hm_ toujours occupée à suivre le trajet.

Le jeune Jäeger avait l'habitude de parler sans pour autant attendre des réponses ou des réactions inattendues venant de Mikasa, c'est pour cela qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de lui raconter ses journées ou autre. Pour ce faire, il préférait s'adresser à son meilleur ami, Armin. Il était le genre d'intello premier de la classe à avoir une vision des choses assez perturbante et parfois, agaçante. Personne ne comprenait comment un cancre comme Eren pouvait s'entendre avec quelqu'un comme Armin et comment Armin faisait pour supporter Eren. _On ne choisit pas ses amis_ disaient ils.

 **« Tu me diras à quelle heure tu finis pour que je puisse savoir si je dois te ramener ou pas. »** Eren répondit seulement en faisant des petits mouvements de tête de bas en haut. Mikasa, toujours en voiture, s'éloigna alors de lui pour rejoindre ses amies qui lui avaient donné rendez-vous dans un café non loin de l'établissement.

Quant au brun, il resta devant le lycée pour sûrement attendre ses amis. Mais puisqu'il était arrivé en retard, ne devaient-ils pas tous se trouver dans l'enceinte du lycée ? Peu importe. Il resta devant le portail comme à son habitude, adossé aux grilles de l'établissement. Il leva les yeux au ciel avec son regard qui, cependant, se perdait dans le vide.

 **« Nous y revoilà hein… Encore une année de merde ?... »** Il fini par rabaisser la tête, fixant les voitures sur le parking. Il se demandait si cette année il allait encore, comme l'année précédente, faire d'un nouveau professeur son souffre douleur. Le jeune adolescent considérait les nouveaux enseignants comme des victimes sans réparti et sans autorité.

 **« Alors Jäeger on se cache ? »** Eren pouvait reconnaitre cette voix entre milles, la voix de son rival, Jean Kirstein. Il pouvait facilement se confondre avec Eren de part leurs caractères : il cherchait toujours la bagarre sans raison et voulait avoir le dernier mot, peu importe les circonstances. De part ce fait, Jean et Eren étaient souvent en compétitions, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni comment cela leurs est venu…

 **« Tiens je t'avais presque oublié tête de cheval.** Poursuivi Eren

 **-T'as vu qu'on était dans la même classe hein.** Répondit l'autre

 **-Putain… Personne pour m'épauler ? Je ferai avec. »** Eren n'avait vraiment pas envie de continuer cette discussion avec Jean, ça ne l'intéressait visiblement pas.

Il voulait juste savoir où étaient ses amis, s'ils avaient finis ensemble ou s'ils étaient tous séparés. Mais alors qu'il se demandait où était passé Armin et le reste de sa bande, Eren se sentit soudainement… observé. En effet, à quelques mètres de là où se trouvaient Jean et lui-même, un homme les observait alors qu'il venait de quitter sa voiture. Cet homme était de petite taille, les cheveux aussi noirs que son costume, une cravate toute aussi noire mais pas vraiment nouée, une chemise d'un blanc éclatant qui allait parfaitement bien avec son teint pâle et il avait un regard assez déroutant. Il ne semblait avoir aucune émotion à travers ses yeux légèrement plissés, rien : il avait un regard vide qui eu pour effet d'envoyer des frissons dans tout le corps du brun qui avait finit par remarquer la présence de cet homme.

 **« Hum… On peut vous aider ? »** Eren n'était pas vraiment violent avec les gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ou qui ne lui avaient rien fait. Jean qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi poli, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner derrière la main qu'il avait portée à ses lèvres et évidemment, Eren le dévisageait avec un regard froid. L'homme qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques pas d'eux fini par répondre à l'adolescent.

 **« … Si tu peux m'aider ? Va donc rejoindre ta classe au lieu de dire des conneries avec ton pote, gamin. »** Il avait employé un ton sec qu'on ne pouvait pas caractériser cela de méchant mais plutôt… de l'agacement. Cet homme avait parlé d'une manière blasée mais ce n'était pas cela non plus. On ne pouvait pas dire que ses paroles avaient une caractéristique particulière, on ne pouvait tout simplement pas cerner ce dernier. Eren quant à lui, sentait déjà son sang bouillir dans ses veines : on ne lui avait jamais manqué de respect à ce point alors qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer quelqu'un. Il continuait de fixer l'homme qui se tenait devant lui avec le poing serré. Ce dernier semblait indifférent face à la réaction de l'adolescent, il le regardait avec le même regard vide, comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Les deux adolescents se rendirent bel et bien compte que cet homme était plus petit qu'eux, cependant, on pouvait penser qu'il les regardait de haut. Jean finit par stopper cette guerre des regards.

 **« Euh… Ouais il a raison Eren ! Viens on va voir nos profs et tout le bordel ! »** Il commença à tirer son camarade vers le portail et pourtant, même en reculant, Eren ne se défaisait pas du regard puissant de l'homme qui ne bougeait toujours pas face à lui. **« D'accord. »** Fit-il tout en continuant de regarder cet inconnu, mais il finit par lâcher prise et suivait son ami-ennemi. On pouvait entendre des pas qui les talonnaient derrière eux.

Eren finit par se défaire de l'emprise de Jean puisqu'il avait reconnu Armin ainsi que sa bande non loin de la table où ils avaient l'habitude de rester tous ensemble lors des pauses. Le brun salua rapidement tous le monde d'un signe bref de la main avant de s'avancer vers son meilleur ami.

 **« Alors ? La forme ?** Entama-t-il

 **-Oui ça va, je connais pas mal de monde et au niveau des profs j'en connais certains donc ça va.** Fit le blond avec un large sourire avant de continuer. **Et toi ? J'ai vu que tu étais avec Jean…** Il perdit rapidement son sourire.

 **-Yep… Mais ça ira, tant qu'il ne cherche pas les embrouilles ça va le faire.** Répondit-il

 **-J'espère que ça ira alors. Tu commences quand les cours ? Et, c'est qui ton prof principal ?** Armin enchainai questions sur questions ce qui ne déplaisait pas au brun.

 **-Hum… Prof de français Erwin Smith, il est assez strict ça me saoul déjà… Je vais pas tarder à y aller, j'ai encore un peu de temps. Et toi ?** A l'annonce de son professeur, Eren fit une mine blasée alors que les cours n'avaient même pas encore débutés, contrairement à Armin.

 **-Moi j'aime bien Erwin… Il est sympa du moment que tu travailles.** A ces mots, le brun se mis à tousser de manière exagéré pour que son ami change de sujet. **Moi mon professeur principal c'est Zackley Daris, professeur de maths. »** Aucun des deux ne connaissaient cet homme, ils n'en dirent pas plus aux sujets des professeurs.

Eren commençai alors à s'informer sur ses autres compagnons, il demandait à droite à gauche avec qui s'était retrouvée telle ou telle personne, qui était leur professeur principal. Mais il n'écoutait cependant pas les réponses, il demandait ces informations pour tuer le temps. En réalité, il était toujours préoccupé par l'incident de tout à l'heure avec cet inconnu au regard dangereux, l'adolescent ne cessait de se dire que le jour où il recroiserai cet enfoiré, il allait lui faire regretter ses paroles. Rien que le fait d'imaginer l'allure que cet homme avait prit face à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les poings, les yeux rivés au sol. Armin, qui avait remarqué l'absence et le mal-être de son ami, s'empressa de l'interroger.

 **« Eren, ça va ?** Le blond fixait l'adolescent qui ne réagissait pas, toujours les yeux dirigés vers le sol, les poings fermement serrés. **Eren…** A l'entente de son prénom pour la deuxième fois, le concerné dériva ses yeux sur son ami sans attendre plus longtemps.

 **-Quoi ?... Euh, oui ça va ça va… Bon je vais devoir aller en cours moi, à plus tout le monde ! »** Puis il partit aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé, laissant son meilleur ami dans l'incompréhension, ce dernier gardait ses yeux sur le brun qui s'éloignait d'un pas assuré.

Eren avait enfin posé les yeux sur son emploi du temps pour savoir où se trouvait la salle dans laquelle il devrait être. Il connaissait déjà l'établissement, il ne mit donc pas longtemps avant de trouver cette dernière. Lorsqu'il entra, il était surprit de ne trouver aucun professeur au bureau, ce qui n'était pas pour le déplaire. Il s'empressa d'aller s'assoir vers le fond, seul.

La table habituelle qui lui était réservée : tout au fond de la classe pour pouvoir dormir, près d'une fenêtre pour pouvoir s'évader lorsqu'un court l'ennuyait, à côté du radiateur pour pouvoir se réchauffer en hiver. Sur ces tables il pourrait y avoir écrit _Eren Jäeger_ pour signifier qu'elles lui appartenaient toutes, personne ne ferait d'objection étant donné qu'ils avaient l'habitude de côtoyer Eren.

L'adolescent s'était étalé le long de la table pour pouvoir observer un peu toute la classe : il connaissait pratiquement tout le monde car ils venaient à peu près tous de sa classe de l'année dernière mais il ne parlait cependant à aucune de ces personnes. Toute la classe faisait un bouquant monstrueux en attendant l'arrivé du professeur. Les filles se ventaient de leurs achats effectués pendant les vacances, les garçons parlaient de leurs dernières conquêtes et Jean essayait déjà d'impressionner la gente féminine. Quant à Eren, il n'avait pas attendu pour s'assoupir, scrutant l'arrivé tant attendue de ce Erwin Smith. Alors que le bruit dans la pièce s'intensifiait, le bruit sourd de la porte qui s'ouvrit se fit retentir, et avec elle, une voix puissante mais pourtant… faible à la foi.

 **« Oi les merdeux, posez tous vos culs sur une chaise et fermez-la. »** Tout le monde s'exécuta à l'arrivé de cet homme que personne ne semblait connaitre. Eren quant à lui, reconnu cette voix, il venait de rouvrir les yeux à l'entente de cette voix, cette voix blasée et fatiguée entendu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il leva la tête et constata avec horreur que c'était lui, cet homme qui lui avait manqué de respect devant le lycée. Il serra de nouveau les poings à la vue de cet inconnu. Cet homme petit mais tellement imposant qui venait de faire taire toute une classe en une fraction de seconde. Ce dernier finit par entrer dans la salle et prit une craie qui se trouvait au tableau. La classe le suivait des yeux et ne faisait aucuns bruits. Excepté quelques chuchotements qui n'échappaient pas à Eren **« C'est qui lui ?... Erwin Smith c'est un mec grand, blond, musclé et tout et tout nan ?...**

 **-J'ai dit fermez-là, vous avez du mal à comprendre ?** Apparemment, les chuchotements n'échappaient pas à cet homme non plus. **Effectivement, Erwin c'est un mec blond, grand, il a tout d'un prince charmant.** Pause. **Excepté ses sourcils.** Quelques ricanements se faisaient entendre mais se stoppèrent dans la foulé, de peur d'énerver cet inconnu qui reprit la parole. **Et je suis ici aujourd'hui non pas par plaisir parce qu'à peine arrivé vous me faites déjà tous chier, mais je dois le remplacer car il a des problèmes de familles à régler. N'imaginez pas que je vais y allez mollo avec vous.** Pause. **Je sais même pas si je vais vous faire bosser le peu de temps qu'Erwin est en pause…** Une voix se fit entendre lorsqu'il avait fini de parler. **–Quand est-ce qu'il reviendra monsieur ? Et comment vous appelez-vous alors ?** C'était une fille qui avait prit un ton assez mielleux. L'homme la dévisageait de la même manière qu'il avait dévisagé Eren plus tôt. Il finit par reprendre la parole. **–Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu pouvais parler pour commencer ?** Il soupira. **J'en ai aucune putain d'idée…** Avec la craie qu'il avait prit en entrant, il écrit son nom au tableau. **Je suis Levi Ackerman. »**

Eren qui assistait à ce spectacle depuis le début, restait bouche-bée et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela ridicule. Lui, remplaçant du professeur de français ? Quelle blague, son langage était aussi froid que son regard. **« Une véritable année de merde hein… »**

Chapitre 2) Horrible destin

L'adolescent avait fini par s'assoupir de nouveau sur son pupitre, il voulait ôter de sa vue ce spectacle insoutenable. Qu'allait-il faire lorsque ce Levi le reconnaitrait quand celui-ci procéderait à l'appel des différents élèves de la classe ? Il ne savait pas. Et il ne savait pas non plus si lui-même allait garder son calme devant ce petit homme étonnamment puissant. C'est alors qu'il entendit son prénom venant de cette voix qui l'exaspérée tant, encore plus que celle de Jean.

 **« Eren… Jäeger. »** Levi venait d'arriver au milieu de la liste et lorsqu'il prononça ce nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu, il cherchait de son regard perçant le brun. Eren lui, ne voulait pas se faire voir, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui et avoir des ennuis dès le premier jour, il savait pertinemment que Mikasa lui passerait un savon. Il restait là, allongé sur sa table, se faisait le plus petit possible même s'il savait très bien que son professeur finirai par le voir. Eren entendit alors des pas lourds se rapprocher de lui pour qu'au final, les bruits s'estompèrent et cette même voix qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, se fit entendre à nouveau.

 **« Oi.** Le jeune Jäeger leva la tête en direction de Levi qui le regardait avec ses las yeux bleus, ses lèvres étaient si fines, à peine entrouvertes, qu'on pourrait penser que le son ne provenait pas de lui. **Tu comptes te redresser un jour gamin ou je dois m'en occuper moi-même ? »** Eren restai là, indifférent à la menace de son professeur… ou presque. Il sentait sur lui ces yeux froids et sans émotions qui ne cessaient de le mettre dans un mal-être profond. Cependant, l'adolescent, déterminé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, ne bougeai pas et provoquai son supérieur en se mettant de profil pour pouvoir le regarder, toujours en étant affalé sur sa table.

On entendit un léger soupire provenant de Levi avant d'entendre un bruit sourd… de chaise. Levi venait de shooter dans un pied de la chaise où se trouvait Eren, et puisque celui-ci faisait face à son professeur, il put anticiper le coup, et se retrouvai alors debout face à lui, la chaise à terre.

 **« Mais vous êtes con ma parole !** Cria l'adolescent.

 **-Au moins tu es redressé maintenant. »** Levi avait toujours la même expression dans son regard, cette expression vide qui intimidait n'importe qui, même le plus fort des hommes. De plus, sa voix fatiguée qui n'haussait jamais le ton exaspérait le brun qui serrait les poings une nouvelle fois face à cet homme. Ce dernier avait remarqué le geste de l'adolescent mais il ne bougeait pas, toujours aussi impassible. Eren finit par se calmer et remit sa chaise à sa place, se plaçant, correctement cette fois, sur celle-ci. Quant à Levi, il regagnait son bureau pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé avant de parler du planning ainsi que d'autre rappel que l'on faisait à la rentrée. Le cours ce terminait ainsi sans mal.

 **« A demain monsieur !** La plupart des filles de la classe étaient déjà en train de faire du lèche-botte avec le nouveau professeur. Evidemment, son caractère assez étonnant pour un adulte plaisait à la gente féminine.

 **-Ouais c'est ça… »** Et bien sûr, Levi n'était pas du tout intéressé par ce genre de chose. On pouvait se demander s'il ressentait des émotions, s'il pouvait avoir de la compassion pour quelque chose ou pour quelqu'un. Très vite, ce nouveau faisait parler de lui de part son caractère irrésistible pour certaines, effrayant pour d'autres.

Eren était toujours le dernier à sortir, il voulait éviter les bouchons quotidiens des couloirs et les bousculades inutiles. Il savait pertinemment que sa sœur l'attendait sur le parking, il n'avait donc pas besoin de se presser pour prendre le bus. Mikasa aussi avait tout son temps et l'adolescent le savait très bien. Il venait de finir de ranger ses affaires dans un silence de mort alors que Levi était toujours présent. Le brun avançait avec lassitude jusqu' à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'une voix derrière lui l'interpelle.

 **« Insolent et malpoli… Ca promet. »** Eren se retourna alors vers son supérieur qui avait les yeux rivés vers son sac, il était en train de ranger quelques papiers qu'il donnerait sûrement à Erwin pour le tenir au courant de ce qu'il faisait en cours. Les yeux de l'adolescent étaient grands ouverts vers ces lèvres qui ne cessaient de l'exaspérer depuis le début de cette journée. Il finit par répondre à son professeur, les sourcils froncés.

 **« A demain… monsieur. »** Puisque ce dernier l'avait interpellé pour le faire parler, il attendait avec impatience une réponse venant de celui-ci, près à entendre ses paroles sans vies et sans émotions. Levi releva alors la tête vers l'adolescent qui le regardait fixement, toujours avec le même regard de colère. Il reprit alors la parole.

 **« A demain gamin. »** Ce mot… Eren ne supportait déjà pas le ton que cet homme employait, mais à l'entente de ce mot 'gamin' il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'énerver encore plus (intérieurement bien sûr). Il finit par rejoindre sa sœur avec de la rancœur, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de se soumettre aussi facilement à un inconnu.

 **« Bonne nouvelle : j'me suis pas encore attiré d'ennuis ! Mauvaise nouvelle : ça va pas tarder.** Alors qu'Eren venait seulement de rejoindre sa sœur dans la voiture, il s'empressait de lui annoncer ce qu'elle finirait part lui demander : s'il avait déjà reçu un avertissement ou autre. Cette dernière voulait évidemment en savoir plus.

 **-Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait encore…** La jeune Ackerman était exaspérée de devoir s'occuper de son frère ainsi, comme si c'était un gamin de 10 ans qui faisait le contraire de ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Elle regardait Eren mettre sa ceinture avec un regard semblable à celui de Levi : blasé. Mikasa finit par entamer la route tout en écoutant son frère.

 **-C'est ce nouveau prof' ! Il est froid et impassible… On dirait qu'il ne ressent rien ! Et même lorsqu'il me fait des reproches, il reste sec… D'ailleurs il a le même nom de famille que toi mais ça on s'en fou un peu.** Eren semblait tout excité lorsqu'il parlait de Levi, on aurait presque dit qu'il était content de raconter à sa sœur sa rencontre avec cet homme surprenant qui avait étrangement, un caractère similaire à Mikasa.

 **-Hm… Ca va s'arranger. Si tu ne cherches pas les ennuis avec lui. »** Evidement, elle savait que ses paroles n'atteindraient pas Eren. Bien sûr qu'il voulait en découdre avec Levi, il n'allait pas en rester là, professeur ou pas. Sa manière de se comporter déplaisait fortement à l'adolescent, cet homme le prenait de haut alors qu'il n'était rien. Rien pour lui. Un simple professeur avec un fort caractère. Quelque part, cela plaisait à Eren d'avoir un peu de challenge, les défis quotidiens avec Jean commençaient à l'ennuyer. Alors qu'un professeur… son professeur… il ne pouvait pas demander mieux. Il savait qu'il allait s'attirer les foudres de Mikasa ainsi que de Levi, peut-être même du proviseur et d'Erwin à son retour, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il voulait montrer à Levi de quoi il était capable. Peut-être était-ce juste pour impressionner ce dernier ? Pour montrer à Levi qu'un simple adolescent pouvait lui en faire découdre comme pas permis ? Il ne savait pas.

Eren finit par contempler le ciel avec sa vengeance en tête ainsi que Levi, ses mots, sa voix, ses yeux lui revenaient à l'esprit _Insolent et malpoli… Ca promet._ Le jeune brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer _Tu n'imagines même pas._

Mikasa observait son frère qui semblait rêveur, elle pensait qu'il réfléchissait à ses prochains cours, à la journée qui l'attendait demain, mais il n'en était rien. Eren préparait soigneusement ses prochains agissements à l'égard de Levi. Il le revoyait demain, c'était le moment ou jamais de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un adolescent faible et lâche. Sa sœur le sortit alors de sa transe pour briser le silence qui s'était immiscé depuis un bon moment entre ces deux là.

 **« Dis.** Commença Mikasa qui surprit son frère. **Tu te souviens du voisin d'en face qui devait d'emménager ?** Quelle importance de parler de cela maintenant ? C'est ce que se disait Eren. Il répondit cependant d'un simple _Hm_ pour faire signe à sa sœur qu'il avait entendu. Cette dernière poursuivit alors.

 **Et bien, leur d'emménagement devrait se finir sous peu.** Pause. **Et on aura des nouveaux voisins.** Eren dévisageait sa sœur d'un air de vouloir dire _Continu_ car il savait que si elle parlait de ça, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Une fois rentré chez eux, Mikasa partit en direction de sa chambre afin de s'isoler comme à son habitude. Eren lui, observait les voisins d'en face depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, ils les regardaient soulever plusieurs cartons avec un certain mal dans un camion qui s'était temporairement garé devant chez eux suite au d'emménagement. Ils les observaient depuis un long moment déjà, il était en train de penser aux nouveaux voisins qui allaient arriver d'après Mikasa. Allaient-ils être aussi détestables que les anciens ? Allait-il s'entendre avec eux ? Avaient-ils des enfants (choses qu'Eren ne supportait pas) ? Trop de questions venaient d'un coup dans sa tête. Il finit par s'allonger, la tête à l'envers au bord de son lit avec un magazine quelconque dans les mains. Il restait dans cette position pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de se souvenir qu'il avait dit à Armin de passer chez lui pour qu'ils puissent se moquer des nouveaux voisins. Bien sûr, Eren s'occuperait de cette partit là, Armin était trop innocent pour faire ce genre de commentaire au sujet d'inconnus avec qui il n'avait jamais parlé.

Eren échangeait alors son uniforme mis la veille pour un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'un jean bleu sélectionné au hasard parmi ses affaires qui trainaient un peu partout dans sa chambre. Il ne se donnait jamais la peine de ranger cette dernière puisqu'il invitait rarement, voir jamais, ses amis chez lui. Lorsqu'il invitait quelqu'un, il préférait trainer dehors pour échapper à l'ambiance pesante qui dominait la maison familiale, de part une sœur sans émotions et toujours isolée dans son coin, un père trop souvent absent pour en être véritablement un et un adolescent immature.

Les pensées de ce dernier se stoppèrent lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, et à l'entente de la force employée, cela ne pouvait être qu'Armin. Eren se précipitait alors dans les escaliers pour accueillir son ami, il sauta la dernière marche et ouvrit la porte avec un large sourire, accueillant ainsi un Armin surpris par l'arrivé immédiate de celui-ci.

 **« Hey Armin, on reste dehors ça te va ?** Entama le brun.

 **-Oh, il est arrivé quelque chose pour que tu sois aussi joyeux ? T'as fait tes devoirs pour la première fois de ta vie et tu te sens libéré ?** Le blond ricana.

 **-Pff, dis pas de conneries, bref, on reste devant. »** A ses mots, Eren s'assit comme à son habitude sur le hamac installé devant la maison des Jäeger, scrutant ainsi le quartier et l'arrivé des nouveaux voisins qui se faisait longue. Quant à Armin, il s'assit dans l'herbe, se laissant bercer par le temps estival qui s'offrait à lui avec un léger vent frais qui donnait des frissons aux deux adolescents. Aucun d'eux n'entamait la conversation. Eren était trop occupé à voir si ses voisins seraient aux goûts de ses pulsions d'adolescences et Armin laissait son regard posé dans le vide, il ne pensait à rien et ne faisait rien de particulier, attendant qu'Eren s'anime à la vue de ce qu'il attendait depuis un certain temps maintenant.

C'est alors qu'une Ford Mustang noire et rouge, vitres teintées fit son apparition sur le trottoir d'en face, une voiture inhabituelle qu'Eren n'avait jamais vue auparavant : c'était eux. L'adolescent se redressait avec prudence de son hamac, il contemplait cette voiture qui devait coûter une fortune. A la vue de cette merveille mécanique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler les propriétaires de celle-ci.

Ou plutôt… Le propriétaire de celle-ci. Seule la portière du conducteur s'ouvrait, laissant place à des chaussures aussi noires et vernies que la voiture elle-même. Eren fixait ces chaussures assez longtemps puisqu'il ne voyait rien d'autre du conducteur, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci refermai la portière. L'adolescent se figeait sur place, il pouvait clairement reconnaitre cette chevelure noire se séparant en deux à l'avant du crâne pour laisser place à deux mèches, rasées derrière pour laisser entrevoir deux épaisseurs. Cette chemise d'un blanc impeccable et cette veste noire qu'il tenait par-dessus son épaule désormais. Ce teint pâle et ses yeux sombres bien qu'ils étaient bleus. Aucun doute possible. Le nouveau voisin d'Eren. C'était lui. Levi Ackerman. Le jeune brun n'en croyait pas ses yeux et restait bouche-bée face à cet homme. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il le fixai depuis un bon moment et que ce dernier avait remarqué les deux adolescents.

 **« Vous voulez ma photo les morveux ? »** Armin détourna instantanément les yeux à l'entente de cette voix rauque mais étonnamment puissante, il finit par poser les yeux sur son ami, qui lui, était toujours figé depuis qu'il avait aperçu Levi. Eren finit par se libérer de cette vue inimaginable. Le destin avait décidé de s'acharner apparemment. Alors que Levi était entré dans sa nouvelle demeure, toujours sous les regards attentifs des deux jeunes, Armin entendit un son en provenance d'Eren **« J'suis vraiment dans la merde… »**

Chapitre 3) Pourquoi moi…

 **« Eren tu… tu le connais ?** Demanda le blond.

 **-Armin…** Commençait le brun, toujours les yeux fixés sur la porte d'en face, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. **Tu te souviens de ce prof qui me les brisait à un point pas possible … ?**

 **-Ton nouveau professeur de français ? Oui mais c'est quoi le-** Armin fut soudainement interrompu par son ami.

 **-C'est lui… Cet enfoiré… Il habite juste en face de chez moi… »** L'adolescent n'en revenait toujours pas, il commençait même à se demander si Levi l'avait fait exprès. Bien sûr que non, c'était absurde et impossible. Levi n'avait pas une mentalité aussi enfantine pour vouloir se rapprocher exprès de son futur problème. Eren n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était tout simplement lui fruit du hasard puisque Levi, à la vue de l'adolescent, était resté totalement détendu, il n'avait pas eu une once de surprise en apercevant son élève devant la maison d'en face. Alors qu'Eren, lui eu un véritable pincement au cœur en apercevant son professeur. Etait-ce du dégoût ? Peut-être bien. En tout cas, il devait éclaircir ce mystère coûte que coûte. Mais avant cela, il s'empressait de retourner chez lui, ne voulant pas croiser son supérieur par mégarde une fois de plus. Il voulait entrainer son ami avec lui pour pouvoir finir cet après-midi de la meilleure manière possible après cette nouvelle, mais ce dernier repartit.

 **« Merde… Merde merde ! »** Eren était de nouveau étalé sur son lit, frappant dans un de ses oreillers. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était en colère, mais il ne cessait de frapper cet oreiller moelleux afin de ne pas se blesser bêtement. Après tout, le professeur qu'il détestait le plus venait d'emménager juste en face de chez lui par le billet du hasard, fallait-il vraiment s'en faire pour si peu ? Pour le brun, la réponse était oui. Impossible de mener à bien sa petite vengeance vis-à-vis de Levi avec ce dernier posté juste en face de chez lui. Eren se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire à présent.

C'est alors que l'adolescent entendit du bruit venant de l'extérieur, devant chez lui. Ce dernier abandonnait son lit ainsi que son oreiller pour rejoindre la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue d'en face. Il scrutait aux alentours de sa propriété avant de poser ses yeux sur la demeure de Levi, ce dernier était en train de rentrer quelques cartons laissés sur le trottoir. Eren se sentit soudainement prit d'un coup de chaud à la vue des muscles bandants de son nouveau voisin. Peut-être faisait il cette activité depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, en tout cas, l'adolescent n'avait rien entendu avant. La chemise de Levi se collait à sa peau, laissant ainsi paraitre sa musculature parfaite aux yeux de tous. L'adolescent ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette vue à couper le souffle. _Mais… quoi ?!_ Il finit cependant par se ressaisir en se giflant le visage à plusieurs reprises. Et c'était en regardant une nouvelle fois par sa fenêtre, qu'une idée lui vint enfin : puisqu'il était juste en face et que c'était son professeur principal jusqu'au retour d'Erwin… pourquoi ne pas le faire baver jusqu'au retour de ce dernier ? Pourquoi ne pas s'incruster chez Levi en simulant l'incompréhension d'un exercice ou autre ? Le brun remis alors ses yeux sur ce spectacle qui se déroulait en face de chez lui, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit sourire en coin naître sur la commissure droite de ses lèvres avant de retourner s'étendre sur son lit. Il était totalement étalé le long du lit, sur le dos. Tout en fixant le plafond, il eut un sourire narquois avant de murmurer _Je te tiens._

Plongé dans ses profondes pensées, Eren n'entendait pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et avec elle, le visage de sa sœur se découvrait. Il ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer la présence de celle-ci et se redressait à la seconde où il l'avait aperçu. Elle finit par questionner son frère.

 **« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Tu ne devrais pas tarder à aller te coucher, t'as cours demain. »** Fit elle d'un ton calme et relaxant.

 **-Il est si tard que ça ? Déjà… ? Ok j'vais y aller alors.** Répondit le jeune Jäeger sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait.

 **-Bonne nuit alors. »** Eren lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, comme à son habitude.

Avant d'allait dormir, il lui restait une dernière mission à effectuer : regarder par sa fenêtre pour voir s'il apercevait Levi. Pourquoi faisait-il cela alors qu'il détestait ce dernier ? Il n'aurait jamais fait cela si ses anciens voisins avaient été toujours là, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait. Mais une force irrésistible lui disait qu'il devait le faire, alors, il se mit à chercher Levi… en vain. Il voyait quelques pièces allumées, mais il n'aperçut jamais son supérieur se déplaçant d'une pièce à une autre ou même sortir pour faire on ne sait quelle occupation. Avant de s'endormir, Eren fixait intensément la voiture de son nouveau voisin, espérant ainsi le voir pour on ne sait quelle raison… Il voulait le voir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

 **« Rha putain sérieusement ! »** Comme à son habitude, Eren se levait en retard et comme à son habitude, il jouait avec les nerfs de sa sœur involontairement. Il n'eut même pas le temps de jeter un bref coup d'œil par sa fenêtre que Mikasa avait fait irruption dans sa chambre pour lui dire d'accélérer le pas. N'en faisait qu'à sa tête, le brun ne cessait de répéter que c'était la faute de sa sœur car cette dernière ne l'avait pas réveillé. Mikasa avait beau lui répéter qu'il devait prendre ses responsabilités et devenir mature qu'il n'en fit rien, ce dernier était tellement têtu qu'il était impossible de le raisonner. Cependant, seul Levi avait réussi à faire taire l'adolescent. Eren finissait alors de se préparer dans le chaos le plus total puis il prit place sur le côté passager du véhicule de sa sœur. Avant de commencer le trajet, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder à sa droite, la maison de son professeur. Il constatait que la voiture de ce dernier n'était plus garée devant la maison, il était donc sûr qu'il aurait bel et bien cours de français aujourd'hui, cela le faisait jubiler.

 **« Tu me diras si je dois-**

 **-Venir me chercher, oui je sais t'inquiète pas »** Eren sortait alors du véhicule de sa sœur pour se poster, comme le jour de la rentrée, devant le lycée, adossé aux grilles, les mains dans les poches. Il avait français la troisième heure de la matinée, soit après la première récréation. Evidemment, les cours n'avaient pas encore débutés que le lycéen soupirait, lassé par ceux-ci. Il finit par rabattre ses yeux sur le parking, cherchant une voiture bien précise… bingo. La Ford Mustang de Levi était là, le regard de l'adolescent ne pouvait se détacher de cette merveille, ne faisait pas attention aux autres personnes qui l'entouraient… Tel que lui.

 **« Tu t'apprêtes à faire un meurtre gamin ?** Eren reconnut instantanément cette voix qui lui glaçait le sang. Alors qu'il fixait toujours la voiture, Levi était là, juste à côté de lui. Le brun finit par poser ses yeux sur son professeur qui avait toujours la même attitude : regard froid et vide, voix faible mais arrogante. L'adolescent finit par s'exprimer à son tour.

 **-Quoi ? Nan c'est juste que…** Le regard de son supérieur posé sur lui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il ne savait pas comment s'exprimer face à ces yeux dangereux qui le fixaient éperdument, attendant une explication. Eren grattait l'arrière de son crâne, signe de malaise que Levi remarquait. Ce dernier reprit alors la parole après un léger soupir.

 **-Te fatigue pas aussi tôt, ton cerveau ne pourrait visiblement pas le supporter. Allez, rentre gamin. »** A ses mots, Levi pénétrait dans l'établissement laissant derrière lui, Eren, confus. Lui qui pensait que Levi était du genre à s'énerver pour un rien… il s'était visiblement trompé. Ce dernier avait prononcé sa dernière phrase non pas par méchanceté mais plutôt… pour le taquiner ? Bien sûr, il avait prononcé ces mots du même ton blasé et agacé que d'habitude, mais Eren ne s'était pas sentit 'agressé' par la réplique de son supérieur. Ce dernier laissait même paraitre un petit sourire qu'il n'avait, lui-même, pas remarqué. L'adolescent finit par se rendre compte qu'après la dernière phrase de Levi, il n'avait cessé de fixer ce dernier. Il se ressaisit alors une fois de plus en se giflant le visage sous le regard d'autres lycéens qui le prenaient pour un cinglé. Le brun finit cependant par suivre son supérieur quelque temps après lui, entrant dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, pour rejoindre ainsi ses amis qui l'attendaient impatiemment sur leur table.

La matinée c'était assez bien déroulé… ou presque. Eren avait reçu un avertissement de son professeur de maths qui avait un nom imprononçable et avait été marqué à vie par la folie de son professeur d'histoire Hanji Zoé. Cette dernière avait un dont pour hausser sa voix jusqu'à hurler sans aucune raison, interrompant ainsi les siestes préméditées d'Eren. Elle s'excitait pour un rien, à un moment, lorsqu'elle s'était un peu trop penchée vers l'avant, ses lunettes qui étaient posée au sommet de sa tête, sont tombées sous ses yeux et elle s'était immédiatement retrouvée à quatre pattes pour les retrouver et les ramasser. Cependant, c'était une professeure assez cool et relax comme disait Eren, au moins avec elle, il était presque sûr de n'avoir aucunes punitions.

La récréation venait de prendre fin. Le brun ne c'en n'était pas vraiment rendu compte, trop occupé à faire des défis stupides avec Jean sous les yeux amusés de leur bande. Il revint cependant vite sur Terre, se rappelant qu'il avait français avec Levi, il ne fallait surtout pas arriver en retard sinon ce dernier lui ferait regretter, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'Eren se disait. Il partit aussitôt en saluant tous le monde avant de filer en salle 130, la salle de Levi.

 **« Excusez-moi d'être en re… tard ? »** Eren venait d'entrer dans la dite salle mais aucun professeur n'était là, seule la classe faisait un bouquant monstrueux, comme la dernière fois. L'adolescent finit alors par se diriger vers sa table, attendant l'arrivé de Levi, avachit sur la table, comme à chaque cours. Il ne fallut pas attendre plus longtemps pour entendre la porte s'ouvrir violement et avec elle, une voix tout aussi violente, bien qu'elle fût calme.

 **« Là-ferme les morveux.** Et bien sûr, comme la dernière fois, il ne fallait pas attendre une seconde de plus pour que les ordres de Levi se firent respecter. **Bon, Erwin m'a donné quelques papiers que vous devez remplir.** A ces mots, il fit passer des feuilles dans les rangs demandant noms, prénoms etc. C'est alors qu'une voix féminine se fit entendre.

 **-Vous ne savez toujours pas quand il revient monsieur ?** Cette fille s'était Mira, elle aimait bien être la préférée des professeurs en usant de ses charmes, ici, elle parlait à Levi de manière mielleuse depuis le jour de la rentrée. Ce genre de comportement était typiquement celui qu'Eren détestait.

 **-Je vous ai dit de la fermer, c'est si dur que ça à comprendre ?** Répondit l'homme agacé.

 **-** _ **Elle n'a rien dit de mal…**_ Murmurait Eren, un murmure qui n'échappait pas aux oreilles de Levi. Ce dernier posait son regard en direction de l'adolescent qui avait les yeux rivés sur sa feuille, comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Cependant, Levi n'allait pas tolérer cela.

 **-Oi.** Le jeune Jäeger levait la tête avec lenteur en direction de son supérieur, priant pour qu'il ne s'adresse pas à lui. Dommage pour lui, Levi le regardait bel et bien avec un regard qui transperçait l'adolescent de tout son être. **Est-ce-que je t'ai sonné gamin ? Ca y est tu es réveillé maintenant ? »** Evidemment, Levi faisait allusion à ce qui s'était passé ce matin lorsqu'Eren n'avait pas été capable de lui répondre correctement. Ce dernier l'avait bien compris et répliquait seulement d'un _Tch_ avant de détourner ses yeux du regard intransigeant de son professeur qui le fixait encore, et Eren sentait sur lui ce regard glacial qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens… Il n'expliquait pas ce phénomène.

La fin de la journée s'était déroulée sans embuche. Eren n'avait pas attiré l'attention sur lui, à sa plus grande joie, enfin une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Mikasa. L'adolescent attendait devant le lycée l'arrivé de cette dernière. Le brun avait oublié de lui dire l'heure à laquelle il finissait et donc, il n'avait pu prévenir sa sœur qu'à sa dernière heure de cours, il y avait trois minutes à peine. Eren s'assit donc sur un large poteau en fer se trouvant devant le parking, scrutant l'arrivé lointaine de sa sœur. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait devoir attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'apercevoir la voiture de cette dernière, il finit donc par descendre de son perchoir, commençant à shooter dans quelques cailloux ici et là.

Malheureusement pour lui, un des cailloux dans lequel il venait de tirer, atterrit sur la mauvaise voiture, une Ford Mustang noire et rouge avec son conducteur posté non loin d'elle. L'adolescent regardait avec horreur la carrosserie, pour lui, de loin, la voiture n'avait rien, mais d'après le regard de Levi, ce n'était pas le cas. Le plus âgé qui avait les yeux rivés sur la marque causée par Eren, faisait signe au brun de le rejoindre, ce dernier avançait d'un pas hésitant. Une fois arrivé au côté de son supérieur, il constatait les dégâts, sans dire un mot.

 **« J'espère que t'as de quoi payer morveux.** Fit Levi en détournant les yeux vers le concerné

 **-Hum… Et bien… C'est-à-dire que…** Eren avait toujours autant de mal à s'exprimer face à ces yeux, ces yeux dénués d'émotions qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Levi quant à lui, lâchait un long soupire avant de continuer.

 **-Très bien, on va régler ça autrement.** Il se retourna alors complètement vers l'adolescent. **Passe chez moi ce soir, on va voir si tu es doué en mécanique. »**

L'adolescent restait bouche-bée face à cette annonce. Mais, n'avait-il pas prévu cela ? Se rendre chez Levi avec une excuse quelconque pour lui en faire baver ? A cet instant, Eren était abasourdi de part le fait que ce soit Levi qui lui propose de venir chez lui. Il se sentait mal à l'aise pour aucune raison. C'est alors que le petit homme qui était maintenant au volant de se voiture, interpellait une nouvelle fois le brun.

 **« Oi gamin.** L'adolescent reposait alors ses yeux sur lui. **Tu comptes camper ici ?**

 **-… Quoi ?** Eren était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Levi soupirait une fois de plus.

 **-Tu veux que je te ramène ?** Le brun mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que son aîné était en train de lui dire.

 **-Non non, j'attends ma sœur…** Répondit-il.

 **-Très bien.** Pause. **N'oublies pas de bouger ton cul pour venir chez moi. »** A ces mots, Levi fit marche arrière avant de disparaître au loin.

Eren restait là, scotché par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi est-ce-que Levi agissait ainsi envers lui ? Il ne savait pas. La seule chose qu'il s'avait, c'est qu'il allait devoir se rendre chez son supérieur ce soir pour réparer les bêtises qu'il avait causé. **« Sortez-moi de cet enfer… »**

Chapitre 4) Confidentiel

 **« Eren ?...** Mikasa venait d'arriver sur le parking du lycée et y trouva son frère encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé avec Levi. Il n'avait jamais autant regretté d'avoir joué avec un caillou ce jour là. Le brun fini cependant par reprendre ses esprits et aperçu sa sœur qui le dévisageait avec un regard inquiet.

 **-Mikasa !... Euh… T'es là depuis longtemps ?** Demanda l'adolescent, troublé.

 **-Depuis quelques minutes à peine.** Elle soupira. **Allez monte. »** A ces mots, Eren s'exécutait et prit place au côté de sa sœur qui ne questionnait pas son frère pour son comportement étrange vis-à-vis d'elle.

Le trajet se déroulait dans un silence de mort, les deux adolescents ne se parlaient déjà pas beaucoup, mais suite au comportement d'Eren, Mikasa jugeait inutile d'essayer de lui parler. Cependant, ce dernier brisait le silence en expliquant la situation à sa sœur.

 **« Au fait… Il faut que je me rende chez le voisin d'en face ce soir pour quelques babioles… Ne me demande pas pourquoi, même moi j'ai du mal à réaliser… »** Sa sœur répondit d'un simple hochement de tête que le brun n'aperçut pas, bien trop occupé à se préoccuper de son sort. Qu'est-ce-que Levi allait faire de lui ? Allait-il aider l'adolescent à réparer sa voiture ? Chose que ce dernier n'avait jamais fait. Une boule se formait alors dans le ventre d'Eren qui semblait tétanisé.

L'heure était venue pour lui de se rendre chez son professeur. Le brun finissait d'enfiler des vêtements qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de mettre au cas où il se salirait en faisant une manipulation ambigüe chez Levi. L'adolescent regardait par sa fenêtre et voyait la voiture de son supérieur, tranquillement garée dans le garage qui se trouvait à gauche de la maison. Eren ne voyait cependant pas Levi. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration avant de se dire à lui-même **« Arrête de paniquer… Qu'est-ce-qui pourrait bien arriver ? »**

Le brun était maintenant face à la porte de son voisin, il hésitait pourtant à frapper à cette dernière afin d'avertir Levi qu'il était bel et bien venu. L'adolescent n'avait qu'une envie : faire demi-tour et rester cloitrer chez lui, voulant oublier cet incident… mais cela était impossible. Après avoir longuement attendu, il finit par porter sa main vers la porte. Mais avant qu'il n'eût le temps de porter le premier coup, une voix l'interpellait à sa gauche.

 **« Oi.** Eren portait alors ses yeux vers cette voix et vu Levi posté devant son garage, adossé contre celui-ci, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et son pied droit en appui sur le mur. **Viens ici gamin. »** Le brun s'exécutait sans dire un mot et s'empressait de rejoindre son supérieur.

Les deux hommes étaient face à la voiture de Levi. Ce dernier regardait encore l'impact causé par Eren, tant dis que celui-ci, regardait autour de lui et scrutait chaque recoin de cette pièce. Il n'en revenait pas. Alors qu'il était dans un garage, il constatait que cet endroit était incroyablement propre : chaque chose semblait être à sa place, il y avait plusieurs étagères pour ranger quelques outils et le sol était d'un blanc verni éclatant. Alors que l'adolescent était ébahi face à ce spectacle qui n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire, Levi lui, avait cependant la tête sur les épaules et rappelait alors le brun à l'ordre.

 **« T'es pas là pour baver sur la déco morveux.** Eren reçu alors ce qui semblait être un torchon en pleine figure. Lorsqu'il avait enlevé celui-ci de son visage, Levi était maintenant face à lui. **Pour commencer, tu vas la nettoyer. »** En temps normal, l'adolescent se serait énervé et aurait envoyé balader l'homme qui se tenait face à lui, mais le seul problème, c'est que cet homme c'était Levi. Impossible pour le brun de se révolter face à ces yeux qui exerçaient sur lui une force incroyable, une force qui faisait de lui un gamin inoffensif.

Eren venait de finir de nettoyer l'extérieur de la voiture de son supérieur, ce dernier n'était plus dans la pièce. Il avait dit au brun qu'il devait trier quelques papiers, et depuis, il ne l'avait pas revu ni même entendu. L'adolescent commençait à s'impatienter, mais comment prévenir Levi sans énerver ce dernier qui allait sûrement lui faire un reproche comme quoi il ne devait pas l'appeler en hurlant comme il s'apprêtait à le faire. Eren ne pouvait pas non plus entrer dans la demeure de son professeur pour les mêmes raisons, si Levi le voyait entrer dans sa permission, il le tuerait c'est certain. L'adolescent finit par faire les cents pas : il faisait le tour du garage sans but précis, juste pour attendre le retour de son supérieur. Mais alors qu'il était dans le coin supérieur droit de la pièce, le brun laissait ses yeux se poser sur quelques documents qui étaient posés sur une table noire. Il y avait plusieurs papiers éparpillés un peu partout sur cette dernière, cela faisait un contraste avec le reste de la pièce qui était parfaitement en ordre. Le regard du brun se posait alors sur un dossier en particulier : _Confidentiel._ L'adolescent ne détachait pas son regard de ce dossier auquel sa main s'approchait dangereusement.

 **« Tu veux que je t'aide à l'ouvrir peut-être. »** Eren revint instantanément sur Terre à l'entente de cette voix. Il tournait sa tête en direction de Levi, ce dernier avait un regard différent des autres… un regard noir. A cette vue, l'adolescent prit peur, il n'avait jamais vu son aîné avec un regard aussi terrifiant il était tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Levi était maintenant à ses côtés. Le brun essayait de se défendre tant bien que mal.

 **« Non Levi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois je-.** La main de Levi se posa violemment sur la table, un bruit sourd ce fit entendre, ce qui eût pour effet de faire reculer Eren jusqu'à coller son dos sur le mur qui était derrière lui. Le plus âgé reprit la parole.

 **-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et ne me tutoie pas.** Levi avait une voix encore plus froide que d'habitude ainsi qu'un ton sec et impétueux.

 **-Pardon… Je… Je n'ai rien touché promis…** L'adolescent baissait alors la tête ne voulant pas faire face à ce regard à glacer le sang : Eren avait clairement peur de son supérieur à cet instant, il savait que Levi n'entendrait rien, qu'il ne serait pas facile à raisonner, alors il attendit avec appréhension. Le regard de Levi se posait alors sur les papiers qui se trouvaient sur la table, peut-être s'assurait-il qu'aucun de ceux-ci ne manquaient, ou du moins, avaient été touché ? Au bonheur d'Eren, Levi retirait lentement sa main qui était resté sur la table et finit par se séparer de l'adolescent, scrutant sa voiture. Le brun quant à lui, se redressait doucement en gardant ses yeux fixés sur son supérieur, pouvant ainsi scruter ses réactions au cas où il ferait une bêtise dans son action. La voix puissante de son supérieur le réveillait une fois de plus.

 **« Très bien…** Levi n'avait pas dit ça pour féliciter Eren de son travail, c'était un ton qui signifiait qu'il réfléchissait à une tâche à donner à l'adolescent. Il soupirait avant de continuer. **Bon, tu sais quoi, on verra ça plus tard.** Pause. **Pour l'instant, je vais endosser mon rôle de prof et te faire payer comme il se doit ta connerie.** Pause. **Et même tes conneries.** Le brun avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait, Levi pouvait être à la fois un humain sans émotions et à la fois un monstre terrifiant avec un regard à couper le souffle. Il finit cependant par essayer de répondre à son supérieur qui semblait s'être calmé.

 **-… Pardon ?** _Bien joué Eren, c'est sûr qu'avec cette réponse il va rester calme._ Pensait-il.

 **-Ton cerveau est aussi lent le matin que le soir c'est décourageant…** Levi regardait Eren de la tête aux pieds avant de continuer. **Enlève tes chaussures.** L'adolescent ne comprenait pas pourquoi Levi lui demandait cela, il penchait alors la tête du côté en signe d'incompréhension. Son supérieur était bien évidemment exaspéré par le comportement de son élève, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait avoir un temps de réflexion aussi lent, et il le fit comprendre au brun en frottant longuement ses yeux las de sa main droite. Levi lâchait un soupir supplémentaire. **Tes pompes gamin, retire les. »** Eren finit par poser son regard sur ses chaussures qui n'était pas vraiment sales, mais par peur d'agacer une nouvelle fois son professeur, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retirer ces dernières qu'il avait maintenant en main. _Et maintenant ?_ Se disait il, mais il attendait simplement que Levi réagisse de lui-même pour ne pas qu'il lui reproche d'être impatient ou on ne sait quoi. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre pour répondre à l'attente du jeune homme.

 **« Im… Impressionnant… »** Eren était maintenant dans la demeure de Levi qui était toute aussi propre et rangée que le garage. La maison de ce dernier était incroyablement grande pour un seul homme, mais il s'en fichait pas mal, il se concentrait surtout sur l'esthétisme de cette demeure : il y avait un immense salon qui était rattaché à une cuisine ouverte, quelques papiers étaient classés sur la table basse du salon. L'adolescent apercevait aussi ce qui semblait être la chambre de Levi, mais de là où il était, il ne voyait pas très bien celle-ci. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le désordre, pas un seul grain de poussière jonchait le sol : c'était la maison rêvée. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il était dans la lune, Levi lui refaisait poser les pieds sur Terre à travers sa voix rauque.

 **« T'es pas là pour baver sur la déco.** Le brun reposait ses yeux sur son supérieur et ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit sourire en coin.

 **-Vous vous répétez.** Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de Levi, mais ce dernier n'eût aucune réaction et rejoignait sa cuisine.

 **-T'as faim ? Soif ?** Demanda le plus âgé.

 **-… Quoi ?... Enfin nan j'ai compris mais…** Levi le regardait avec un air désespéré. **Je vais pas tarder à rentrer chez moi non ?** Voilà qu'Eren était maintenant en train de demander à Levi s'il devait rentrer chez lui ou non… Oui, désespérant, c'était le mot. Levi reprit la parole alors qu'il était toujours dans la cuisine, dos à Eren. Ce dernier entendait des bruits de ce qui semblait être de la porcelaine.

 **-Ecoute gamin, je t'ai dit que j'allais te faire payer tes conneries.** A ses mots, il se retournait vers le brun. **Donc ce soir tu vas bosser.** Annonçait le plus âgé.

 **\- Pardon ?! Mais j'ai cours demain !** Répliquait l'adolescent.

 **-Comme si c'était important à tes yeux.** Là Levi marquait un point. **Et puis demain on est mercredi, t'auras seulement la matinée pour te trainer.** Pause. **C'est moi qui décide et tu la ferme. »** Très bien, Eren venait de se faire séquestrer par son professeur sans n'avoir rien remarqué, qui plus est, pour faire ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde : travailler. Levi revenait alors vers le brun avec une tasse de thé en main. _Etrange façon de tenir une tasse_ pensait-il mais qu'importe, il n'était pas là pour faire une remarque sur chaque actions qu'effectuaient son supérieur. Levi indiquait une pile de papiers avec son menton à l'adolescent qui regardait maintenant en direction de cette dernière. Le petit homme reprit la parole.

 **« Fais les exercices de ces fiches, ça te fera pas de mal.** Eren ne s'interposait pas, il se dirigeait vers ces dernières pour y jeter un bref coup d'œil. **Je serais dans ma chambre en train de bosser sur l'ordi.** Le brun reposait ses yeux sur son professeur. **Si tu as besoin d'aide, démerde-toi, je bosserai pas à ta place.** L'adolescent ricanait à l'entente de ces mots. Sur ce, Levi se retirait dans sa chambre, toujours sous le regard attentif de son élève.

 **-Bonne nuit.** Dit-il par simple réflexe.

 **-…Idiot. »**

0h30, le brun était toujours en train de travailler en luttant tant bien que mal contre la fatigue. Parfois il jetait de bref coup d'œil vers son supérieur, Levi était dos à Eren, installé sur un bureau avec l'ordinateur sous les yeux, il était toujours, lui aussi, en train de travailler. De temps à autres, Levi s'était levé à plusieurs reprises pour se resservir une nouvelle tasse de thé à chaque passage, sous l'œil aiguisé de son élève. Ils ne se parlaient pas, même lorsque Levi se levait, il n'adressait pas un seul mot à Eren, ni même un seul coup d'œil, ou du moins, l'adolescent ne l'avait pas remarqué si cela avait été le cas. Le brun avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses fiches avec son professeur qui n'arrêtait pas de se déplacer (après tout il en avait bien le droit puisqu'il était chez lui), la fatigue qui le gagnait petit à petit et la lumière intense de l'ordinateur de Levi qui lui brûlait les yeux. Alors que ce dernier était en train de somnoler, il n'avait pas entendu son aîné qui s'était levé une fois de plus, il réveillait l'adolescent sans plus attendre en claquant sur la table de ce dernier, sa tasse de thé.

 **« Oi.** L'adolescent se réveillait instantanément à l'entente du bruit provoqué par la tasse contre la table. **T'as fini gamin ?** Levi lui, ne semblait pas fatigué.

 **-Hum… Presque. Enfin je crois…** Répondit le brun avec une voix faible.

 **-Très bien.** Pause. **Tu peux faire une pause si tu veux. »** Il retournait alors dans sa chambre.

Bizarrement, Eren n'avait pas prit en compte la dernière phrase prononcé par son supérieur, il continuait alors ses exercices sans attendre, et ça, Levi l'avait bien vu. Ce dernier gardait ses yeux sur l'adolescent depuis qu'il était retourné sur son bureau, mais ce geste 'd'affection' ne dura qu'un court instant. Le brun s'épuisait à la tâche, peut-être voulait-il impressionner son professeur une fois de plus ? Pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas un bon à rien, un gamin banal ? Une fois de plus, il ne savait pas. Il agissait comme cela seulement avec Levi. Cet homme puissant avait une influence positive involontaire sur l'adolescent. Depuis qu'Eren avait connu ce dernier, il ne cessait de vouloir se surpasser, lui prouver que ce n'était pas un jeune futile. Le brun puisait dans ses dernières forces pour faire le plus d'exercices qu'il pouvait… en vain. Les effets du bruit provoqué par la tasse de Levi contre la table s'estompèrent très vite et il fini par somnoler une fois de plus, jusqu'à s'endormir complètement, ne pouvant lutter plus longtemps contre le sommeil.

La nuit avait été courte mais réparatrice des événements de la veille. L'adolescent ne pensait plus du tout au pourquoi du comment il avait finit chez Levi à faire des exercices. Le brun finit par rouvrir les yeux avec difficulté. Il décollait des feuilles qui avaient collé à son visage puisqu'il s'était assoupi sur celles-ci, y laissant une trace de bave qui faisait en sorte de coller les feuilles. Bizarrement, il se sentit bien là où il était, les chaises de Levi étaient moelleuses et rembourrées, il n'avait donc pas mal au dos ou autre part. L'adolescent finit par redresser doucement sa tête et sentit qu'un vêtement était en train de tomber depuis son corps, par reflexe, il rattrapa ce vêtement. C'était une veste qui ne lui appartenait pas, Eren était venu la veille sans veste ni rien, et de toute évidence, cette veste était trop petite pour lui. Etait-ce Levi qui avait posé ce vêtement sur Eren pour le couvrir du froid ? Peut-être. Le brun ne le savait pas. Cependant, une question subsistait : où-était Levi ?

Chapitre 5) Réconfort

L'adolescent se remettait sur pied tout en cherchant son supérieur d'un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Levi ne se trouvait pu devant son ordinateur, il n'était pas non plus dans la cuisine, ni aux côtés du brun. Etait-il partit en laissant Eren inerte dans sa demeure ? Non c'était impossible, Levi n'était pas du genre à faire confiance à n'importe qui, il ne laissait personne l'approcher. Mais au fait… quelle heure était-il ? L'adolescent regardait alors l'horloge qui se trouvait dans la cuisine qu'il avait aperçue plus tôt : 6h. Au moins, il n'était pas en retard pour le lycée, donc Mikasa ne serait pas inquiète. Son professeur ne pouvait pas être parti, mais alors, où était-il ? C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd retentit de derrière le brun, ce dernier se retournait vers ce bruit et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Levi était là, torse nu, il sortait de sa salle de bain. Celui-ci était uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon noir, il avait également une serviette sur ses cheveux et quelques gouttes ruisselaient encore sur son torse parfaitement sculpté. Les yeux bleus du plus âgé se posaient sur l'adolescent, ce qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

 **« Oh, t'es enfin réveillé gamin.** Pause. **J'y croyais plus.** Eren regardait son supérieur avec un regard admiratif : était-ce ce corps musclé qui le laissait sans voix ? Peut-être bien. **En voyant que tu ne te réveillais pas, j'ai prévenu ta sœur que tu étais toujours ici.** L'adolescent écoutait attentivement chaque mot prononcé par son professeur. **De toute façon j'aurais fini par te réveiller à ma manière.** Le brun le regardait avec un air étonné, comme pour lui dire _C'est quoi ta manière de réveiller les gens ?_ La réponse était évidente. **A coup de pied au cul. »**

Eren baissait la tête, comme s'il était gêné. Par les paroles de Levi ou par son corps parfait ? Le brun avait maintenant l'habitude des grossièretés de son supérieur, cela ne devait pas être ça. Finalement, l'adolescent retournait chez lui pour se préparer à aller au lycée et suite au départ de ce dernier, Levi faisait de même.

 **« Alors ta soirée ?** Sur le trajet vers l'école, Mikasa ne pouvait s'empêcher de questionner son frère sur le déroulement de sa soirée en tête à tête avec son professeur… ou presque. Comme à son habitude, l'adolescent n'était pas attentif et il mit quelques secondes avant de prendre en compte les paroles prononcées par sa sœur.

 **-Rien de très extraordinaire… »** Eren avait toujours été comme ça, il ne divulguait presque jamais des informations le concernant, et surtout pas à Mikasa. En vérité, le brun était plongé dans ses pensées… ses pensées qui le ramenait vers le torse nu de Levi sortant de sa salle de bain avec encore quelques gouttes longeant sa peau, sa mèche encore trempée retombant sur ses las yeux bleus, et l'adolescent ne se lassait pas de se remémorer cette scène.

Une fois arrivé au lycée, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela allait être une journée horrible : il était encore dans les vapes suite à son réveil précipité ainsi qu'à la nuit qu'il avait passé hier soir, Mikasa ne pouvait pas venir le chercher quand il sortirait du lycée et il n'avait pas français. Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment très enjoué mais il finit par pénétrer en l'enceinte de l'établissement, rejoignant ses amis, toujours à la table habituelle.

 **« T'en a mis du temps, Jaëger, pour te ramener.** Lui lançait Jean.

 **\- Ferme-la-toi.** Eren n'avait pas dit ça par méchanceté mais surtout parce qu'il était fatigué.

 **-Ose un peu répéter ?!** Jean levait le ton pour provoquer le brun.

 **-Ferme ta gueule pour une fois tu m'saoules ! »** Il finit par lever le ton également.

Jean se levait alors de la place sur laquelle il était assis et se postait devant Eren, attrapant ce dernier par le col. L'adolescent se laissait faire pendant trois petites secondes avant de se libérer de l'emprise de son camarade et affligeait un coup de poing fulgurant qui s'abattait sur le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci rendait la pareille à Eren tout en se tenant le nez, la main déjà immergée de sang. Les deux hommes encaissaient bien, ne voulant pas laisser la victoire à l'autre une multitude de coups s'en suivirent. Mais alors que les adolescents se déchainaient, une force incroyable les séparait, envoyant Jean valser contre la table et le dos d'Eren entrait en collision avec un arbre. Ils mirent tout deux quelques temps avant de réaliser ce qui s'était passé, et quand Eren relevait la tête, il se sentait soudainement honteux. Levi était là, quelqu'un de la bande avait du prévenir un professeur, et apparemment, c'était tombé sur Levi. Les deux adolescents connaissaient bien la puissance de leur professeur principal, ils restèrent calme en apercevant ce dernier. Quant à Levi, il constatait les dégâts des deux adolescents : leurs nez saignaient à flot et leurs visages étaient enflés. Il décidait alors d'emmener les deux lycéens à l'infirmerie, sans dire un mot.

 **« Je vous jure monsieur c'est Eren qui a commencé et-** Commençait Jean.

 **-La ferme. »** Levi n'écoutait pas un traitre mot, que se soit du côté de Jean ou d'Eren. Quant à ce dernier, il constatait les dégâts causés par son camarade dans une glasses se trouvant à l'infirmerie, il n'osait surtout pas se retourner pour faire face au regard froid de son supérieur. Pourtant il n'allait pas rester là à se regarder éternellement il finit donc par se retourner et constatait que Levi avait les yeux posés sur Jean. Eren était bizarrement en colère face à cela.

La matinée se terminait tant bien que mal pour le brun. Levi n'avait donné qu'un avertissement aux deux lycéens, mais au second, il n'allait pas les laisser passer aussi facilement il fallait mieux se tenir à carreau dans ce cas. Eren était maintenant assis sur un poteau en fer se trouvant devant l'établissement et comme la dernière fois, il attendait sa sœur. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait venir le chercher seulement après une bonne vingtaine de minutes que lorsque lui aurait finit les cours. L'adolescent regardait les quelques cailloux qui se trouvaient au sol, mais il ne s'apercevait pas qu'il les regardait. Comme à son habitude, Eren était perdu dans ses pensées, se remémorant la scène avec Jean plus tôt. Les yeux de Levi posés sur son camarade, après tout, Levi était leur professeur principal à tous les deux, il n'allait pas s'en faire uniquement pour le brun. Mais devant ce spectacle, Eren n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Levi, serrant son poing face à cette vue il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi envers Levi, et seulement envers lui. Mais alors que le jeune Jaëger s'en voulait d'avoir agis comme il l'avait fait, une voix l'interpellait.

 **« Oi.** L'adolescent relevait la tête et il aperçut Levi au volant de sa Ford Mustang. **Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore morveux ?** Questionnait le plus âgé. Mais Eren baissait la tête, trop honteux de ce qu'il avait fait, et surtout, d'avoir montré ce spectacle à Levi. Ce dernier reprit la parole. **Allez monte.** Le brun hésitait, il ne voulait pas rester seul à seul avec Levi après ce qui s'était passé, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas rester ici non plus. **Décide-toi vite avant que je vienne te chercher par la peau du cul. »** Eren descendait alors de son perchoir pour rejoindre son supérieur, prenant ainsi place à ses côtés.

Evidemment, le trajet se déroulait en silence. Levi n'était pas du genre bavard, il fallait s'y attendre. Quant à Eren, il était beaucoup trop occupé à ne pas salir l'intérieur de la voiture de Levi qui possédait des sièges en cuirs, le brun comprenait alors que son professeur était horriblement maniaque sur l'hygiène. Une voix puissante se fit entendre.

 **« Si tu la salies, je te finis à la place de Jean.** Eren regardait maintenant en direction de Levi qui avait détourné son regard vers l'adolescent. Ce dernier répliquait d'un simple _Tch_ avant de laisser de nouveau la parole à son supérieur. **Qu'est-ce-que tu vas dire à ta sœur pour ce qui s'est passé ?** Il avait maintenant les yeux rivés sur la route.

 **-J'en sais rien… Je vais dire que vous m'avez maltraité ?** Bien sûr, le jeune rigolait, voulant ainsi abaisser les tensions. Cependant, Levi ne réagissait pas. **Non, je sais pas… Je vais improviser, comme d'habitude. »** Eren ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet, et surtout pas avec Levi. Vu comment le brun avait réagi, cela n'avait fait que montrer à Levi son côté têtu et rebelle, ce qui était complètement inutile. Et pour lui, il se rendait encore plus ridicule aux yeux de son aîné, tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour monter dans l'estime de Levi, venaient de subitement s'envoler, le renvoyant ainsi à la case départ, à la case gamin.

Les deux hommes venaient d'arriver à destination, repartant ainsi chacun de leurs côtés. Mais alors qu'Eren s'attendait à une petite remarque de Levi du genre _Appelles moi quand elle commencera à te trucider_ , l'adolescent remarquait que la voiture de sa sœur était garée devant chez eux. Ne devait-elle pas avoir du retard et rentrer un peu plus tard ? Sans plus tarder, le brun passait la porte, pénétrant ainsi de sa demeure.

Eren entrait avec prudence dans sa maison, il prenait soin de ne faire aucun bruit, refermant alors la porte avec douceur. Il entendait le son faible de la télé, mais ce qui attirait plus son attention, c'était une voix grave qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'écouter, la voix de son père. Curieusement, cette dernière semblait colérique, l'adolescent se pressait alors de rejoindre le salon, là où il entendait cette voix. Eren eût soudainement au pincement au cœur : son père était là, debout face à Mikasa qui était par terre, en pleurs, avec des éclats de verre un peu partout autour d'elle. Le brun sentait les larmes montées, il s'approchait alors violemment de cette scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, attrapant son père par le col et le claquait contre un mur éloigné de sa sœur. Cette dernière, surprise par l'arrivé inattendue de son frère, se mit à hurler avec sa voix encore remplie de sanglots.

 **« Eren non !** Elle regardait l'adolescent, impuissante, qui avait son poing levé, près à frapper son propre père. **Il est… ivre. »** A l'entente de ces mots, le brun trouvait ça injuste de le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement simplement parce qu'il était soit disant ivre. Le poing de l'adolescent se posait doucement sur le torse de son père, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

 **« Pourquoi… Est-ce-que tu es revenu… Tu as perdu le droit de venir ici ! Depuis la mort de maman tu nous as complètement abandonné ! Tu as perdu le droit d'être notre père ! »** Eren était fou de rage, cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer face à ce spectacle misérable, il finit par abattre quelques coups sur son père qui ne réagissait pas face à la détresse de son fils. Mikasa quant à elle, assistait à cette scène horrible, toujours à terre.

Le père d'Eren était repartit après avoir subit le courroux de ce dernier. Il avait toujours les larmes aux yeux mais il avait aidé sa sœur à se relever et à ramasser les bouts de verre qui jonchaient encore le sol. L'adolescent questionnait alors sa sœur sur l'incident.

 **« Pourquoi il y a du verre par terre ?** Disait-il d'un ton sec.

 **-Il… Il m'a envoyé son verre suite aux reproches que je lui ai fait.** Mikasa avait reprit son calme naturel, ce qui agaçait Eren, mais il ne disait rien, continuant de nettoyer avec sa sœur.

 **-Quand on aura fini, je pense que je vais aller faire un tour, histoire de me détendre les nerfs.** Ajoutait-il, les yeux scrutant le sol à la recherche de verre.

 **-Comme tu veux. »** Les deux adolescents semblaient avoir terminé leur travail, il ne restait plus qu'à laver le sol qui était probablement imbibé d'alcool, mais cela, Eren ne le savait pas. Mikasa s'en chargerait une fois que son frère aurait quitté la maison. Le brun n'attendait pas quelques minutes de plus pour regagner sa chambre et enfiler des habits plus léger pour pouvoir sortir. Son regard se dirigeait vers la maison de Levi qui avait encore de nombreuses lumières allumées, la voiture dans son garage, mais aucune trace de Levi, comme à chaque fois qu'il regardait par sa fenêtre. Il finit par quitter sa propre demeure.

Le voilà maintenant face à la porte de son voisin. Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri ici, mais une force l'avait poussé à se rendre devant cette porte. L'adolescent avait la tête baissé, encore sonné par les événements s'étant produits chez lui, il avait un regard vide.

En se remémorant la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques instants plus tôt, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher une nouvelle fois de laisser les larmes lui monter pour au final, ruisseler sur ses joues. C'est alors que la porte devant laquelle il était posté, s'ouvrit brusquement. Levi était là, face à l'adolescent qui avait encore sa tête baissée, ses yeux remplis de larmes. Le plus âgé ne faisait rien, il regardait Eren avec son regard habituel, son regard blasé qui pouvait vouloir dire tellement de chose que personne n'arrivait à cerner. Le brun ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence de son supérieur, il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir laissant place aux yeux froids de Levi. Ce dernier finit par interpeller le plus jeune.

 **« Oi. »** Ce simple mot suffisait à Eren pour s'effondrer complètement aux pieds de Levi. Le voilà maintenant à genoux avec ses bras pendants misérablement le long de son corps, laissant les larmes couler de plus belles, empêchant quelques sanglots de s'échapper. Quant à Levi, il assistait à ce triste spectacle qui avait lieu sous ses yeux. Il n'ajoutait pas un mot de plus, observant l'adolescent effondré qui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, même en sachant que Levi se tenait face à lui. Finalement, le plus âgé finit par s'accroupir devant Eren qui gardait la tête baissée.

 **« Allez ça va s'arranger gamin, quoi que ce soit. »** La voix de Levi avait toujours le même ton fatigué et agacé, mais bizarrement, l'entente de cette voix rassurait le brun. Les larmes d'Eren ne s'étaient cependant pas arrêtées de couler le long de ses joues rouges. C'est alors que Levi posait doucement sa paume contre l'une des joues de l'adolescent, et avec son pouce, il essuyait doucement les larmes de celui-ci. Les yeux émeraude du lycéen croisèrent alors les yeux bleus de Levi qui semblaient toujours autant fatigués, mais ce n'était qu'une impression puisque les yeux de ce dernier étaient légèrement plissés. Avec son autre main, Levi poussait doucement le dos d'Eren pour que la tête de ce dernier se pose sur l'épaule de son supérieur. Le brun écarquillait les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, il laissait cependant ses bras le long de son corps. Levi finit par enlacer l'adolescent de part sa main qui était précédemment sur la joue de celui-ci. A cet instant, Eren ne put résister plus longtemps, il finit par prendre Levi dans ses bras, le serrant d'une puissante force que le plus âgé supportait sans problème. Le brun murmurait un petit _Levi…_ remplit de sanglot avant d'insérer sa tête dans le cou de son supérieur. Ce dernier posait sa main libre sur le haut du crâne d'Eren, et il ne fit aucune réflexion de par le fait que le plus jeune l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il regardait dans le vide, sentant le corps de l'adolescent trembler dans ses bras.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais Eren avait fini dans le lit de Levi, ce dernier travaillait sur son ordinateur, non loin du brun. L'adolescent était sous les draps frais de Levi, cela avait son odeur, et pour rien au monde, Eren échangerait cette place pour retourner chez lui. Il observait le dos de Levi et remarquait alors qu'il était en débardeur, ses épaules musclés attiraient immédiatement le regard du plus jeune qui détournait les yeux lorsqu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait, comme s'il était gêné. Il eut un petit sourire en coin avant de murmurer un _Merci_ quasiment inaudible.

Chapitre 6) Leurs passés

Alors qu'Eren avait de nouveau les yeux sur les épaules dénudées de Levi, ce dernier se retournait en direction du brun qui était supposé dormir et à sa grande surprise, celui-ci le regardait fixement. L'adolescent n'avait pas eu le réflexe de fermer les yeux ou même de les détourner, il devait donc donner signe de vie à Levi qui le regardait patiemment.

 **« Euhm… Bonsoir…** Disait-il maladroitement.

 **-Salut morveux.** Pause. **Tu vas mieux ?** Son regard se posait sur le corps enseveli du brun.

 **-Hum…** Il baillait avant de se frotter les yeux. **Qu'est-ce-que je fais là ?** Demandait-il.

 **-Si tu n'es pas content je peux toujours te foutre à la porte.** Répondait le plus âgé avant de se retourner pour se mettre de nouveau face à son ordinateur. Eren faisait un simple hochement de tête de droite à gauche que Levi ne pouvait voir. Il finit par parler à son tour.

 **-Qu'est-ce-que tu f- vous faîtes ?** Répliquait-il rapidement pour ne pas énerver Levi.

 **-Hmph, je bosse.** Il se retournait soudainement vers le brun. **Et si on parlait de toi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure ? »** Levi avait prit un ton un peu plus sérieux qu'utilisé précédemment. Eren qui regardait son supérieur jusque là, baissait alors les yeux à l'entente de la dernière phrase prononcé par son aîné. Il fini par se redresser et se mit assis en tailleur. Quant à Levi, il était assis face au jeune homme, les jambes croisées, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et les bras posés contre sa poitrine. Il était intimidant mais il attendait simplement que l'adolescent prenne la parole pour lui conter ses mésaventures. Eren avait les mains crispées contre les draps, il serrait les dents, mais il finit par s'exprimer après quelques longues minutes de silence.

 **« Quand j'étais petit, je vivais paisiblement avec ma mère, mon père et Mikasa qu'ils avaient accepté d'adopter. On vivait une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal malgré l'attitude froide de Mikasa, mais on ne lui en voulait pas, après tout, elle venait de perdre ses parents.** Levi observait, sans contester, les attitudes de l'adolescent, il remarquait que sa respiration s'accélérait. **Et puis un jour, mon père est rentré seul à la maison alors qu'il était partit plus tôt dans la journée, accompagné de ma mère. Il nous a calmement expliqué qu'ils avaient eu un problème sur la route et qu'il avait était contraint d'abandonner ma mère, la laissant ainsi mourir, seule.** Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. **Je ne comprenais pas la situation… Pourquoi mon père était aussi calme en nous annonçant cette nouvelle… Mikasa et moi avions vite compris qu'il était ivre… Complètement ivre.** Il se calmait tant bien que mal. **Depuis ce jour, il nous a abandonné, il vivait sa vie de son côté sans jamais prendre des nouvelles de nous, ni même donner un signe de vie.** Levi ne laissait rien paraitre dans ses yeux, ni compassion, ni émotion, rien. Il attrapait sa tasse de thé qui se trouvait sur son bureau avant d'écouter la suite de l'histoire de l'adolescent qui le regardait faire.

 **Et hier soir… Quoique… Tout à l'heure ? Enfin bref, il est réapparu comme si de rien n'était. Je m'étais rendu dans le salon, là où j'entendais sa voix, et j'ai découvert que ma sœur était à terre avec des morceaux de verre qui entouraient son corps. Elle était en pleurs, mon père debout devant elle, prêt à la frapper… J'en suis sûr…** Eren revoyait encore la scène sous ses yeux mais il refusait de pleurer une fois de plus face à Levi. **Si je n'étais pas intervenu… Si je n'étais pas rentré… Qui sait ce qu'il lui aurait fait…** Il agrippait les draps de Levi une nouvelle fois. **Et il était encore ivre cet enfoiré… J'ai déjà perdu ma mère à cause de lui, hors de question que je perde ma sœur dans les mêmes circonstances.** Eren avait ses yeux perdus dans le vide, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Retrouver son père et lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait ? Attendre sans rien faire et prier qu'il ne revienne pas ? Patienter et le revoir par malheur ? Non, il ne savait pas. Levi avait toujours ses yeux posés sur l'adolescent qui semblait avoir fini son récit. Cependant, il le questionnait.

 **-Et qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire ?** Fit-il en prenant une gorgée de thé.

 **-Je… Je n'en sais rien… Vous avez déjà connu ce genre de personne ? Une personne qui change du tout au tout après un accident ? Un accident qui ruine une famille mais qui laisse indifférent le responsable ? Le responsable qui fuit et ne prend pas ses responsabilités comme il le devrait ?!** Eren commençait à lever le ton, assez fort pour faire comprendre à Levi qu'il était en colère, mais pas assez fort pour manquer de respect à ce dernier, au risque de l'énerver. Levi reprit alors la parole.

 **-Gamin.** Il reposait sa tasse sur son bureau. **Tu as ce genre de personne sous tes yeux.** Le brun se calmait à l'entente de cette phrase ainsi qu'en apercevant les las yeux bleus de son aîné croiser son regard émeraude. Il ne comprenait pas… Levi était donc ce genre de personne évoquée par Eren ? Le plus âgé reprit alors la parole.

 **Bon… C'est la soirée confession c'est ça ?** Il soupirait. **T'aurais pu m'éviter ça morveux. »**

Levi était partit se resservir une autre tasse de thé avant de pouvoir parler plus amplement avec Eren qui avait attendu patiemment le retour de son supérieur en s'étalant sur le lit de celui-ci. Quand Levi était revenu, il reprit place sur sa chaise en se repositionnant comme précédemment. Il pouvait enfin commencer son récit.

 **« J'ai toujours était ce que je suis actuellement. Tu dois me trouver froid et sans émotion n'est-ce pas ? Et bien j'ai eu une enfance difficile qui m'a rendu comme ça, tu n'en sauras pas plus sur cette partie.** Il fallait se douter que Levi n'était pas du genre à se confier à n'importe qui. **Ma vie a changé le jour où j'ai connu cette fille, Petra. Je ne l'ai pas rencontré par le billet du hasard ou au cinéma ou autres conneries d'adolescent. A cette époque, je sortais beaucoup avec mes deux meilleurs amis : Farlan et Isabel. Un soir, nous étions tous à une de ces soirées stupides où tout le monde gueule pour pas grand-chose… Je me souviens juste qu'Isabel m'avait avoué qu'une de ses amis me voulait comme petit-copain, et je me souviens aussi que je n'en avais rien à foutre.** Levi parlait sans tact, on aurait presque dit qu'il racontait une histoire fictive. **Ce soir là, nous avions tous les trois bu jusqu'à nous bourrer la gueule comme pas permis… Je m'étais mis au volant… Et… Je les ai tués. J'avais percuté un arbre en sortant de la route et ils sont tous les deux morts sur le coup. J'ai jamais autant maudit Dieu de m'avoir laissé en vie, moi.** Eren écoutait avec attention les paroles de Levi qui était toujours en train de déguster son thé, même après les annonces qu'il venait de faire, il restait d'un calme maladif.

 **Pour me punir moi-même d'être toujours en vie, je suis allé la voir, cette Petra. Et… très vite elle est devenue ma femme. Une femme que je n'ai jamais aimé, jamais apprécié, c'est à peine si je lui adressais la parole. Et puisqu'elle ne me suffisait pas, je suis allé voir à droite à gauche trouver quelques putes pour me satisfaire… Elles sont toutes répertoriées dans le dossier Confidentiel que tu as pu apercevoir lorsque tu fouinais dans mes affaires.** Eren n'en revenait pas… Levi était un homme marié ? Avec une femme qu'il n'a jamais aimée ? Et ce dossier qu'il avait aperçut, il contient les nombreuses tromperies de Levi vis-à-vis de cette femme ? Mais… pourquoi laisse-t-il ce dossier dans un endroit à la vue de tous ? **Mais bon, peut-être que tu l'as remarqué, mais je parle au passé depuis tout à l'heure : Petra est morte il y a quelques années d'une maladie incurable. Depuis que j'ai apprit sa mort, je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait sur cette Terre, j'avais donc décidé de mettre fin à mes jours… trois fois. Trois putains de fois ils m'ont sauvé la vie.** L'adolescent n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Levi avait tenté de se suicider plus d'une fois ? De plus, ce dernier restait totalement inerte en annonçant tout cela : en annonçant la mort de ses amis, de Petra, le fait qu'il avait tenté de se suicider plusieurs fois. Non, rien. Il ne ressentait rien. Ses yeux restaient impassiblement plissés, ce qui lui donnait un air blasé, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire de toute cette histoire. Eren ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Levi, mais il décidait de ne rien dire pour ne pas qu'il s'énerve une nouvelle fois. Le souvenir du regard noir de Levi se posant sur lui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

 **Enfin bon, c'est du passé tout ça, et maintenant je sais qu'il faut aller de l'avant avec ce que Dieu nous donne, alors toi non plus, ne perds pas espoir gamin. »** Il concluait ainsi.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulés depuis que Levi avait raconté son passé à Eren et ce dernier avait toujours du mal à réaliser les confessions faites par son aîné. Levi quant à lui, avait reprit ses petites affaires sur son ordinateur, laissant ainsi derrière lui, le brun qui était toujours allongé sur le lit de son professeur. L'adolescent n'avait nullement envie de rentrer chez lui, mais s'il restait trop longtemps, peut-être que Levi allait s'énerver contre lui ? Mais il lui aurait dit lui-même de partir s'il en avait vraiment marre de lui. Levi ne lui aurait jamais confié toutes ces choses à sont sujet si l'adolescent ne comptait réellement pas à ses yeux. C'est ce qu'Eren se disait. La voix puissante de son supérieur la sortit soudainement de sa transe une fois de plus.

 **« Oi gamin.**

 **-Hum ?** Eren était sur le dos et fixait le plafond.

 **-Tu vas encore rester dormir ici ?** Demandait Levi d'un ton sec, mais habituel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Eren pouvait-il bien répondre à cela ? Il ne voulait pas affirmer qu'il restait bel et bien dormir une fois de plus, toujours à cause de la même peur de croiser le regard noir de Levi. Mais en même temps, il était tellement bien ici, il ne voulait partir pour rien au monde.

 **-Je sais pas… Vous en pensez quoi vous ?** Il était plus sage de poser cette question à Levi plutôt que d'affirmer quelque chose que ce dernier ne voulait pas entendre.

 **-C'est comme tu veux, je m'en fous.** Pause. **Mais on a cours demain, je n'hésiterais pas à te balancer un seau d'eau froide remplie de glaçon pour lever le gros flemmard que tu es.** A ces mots, Eren ricanait et hochait la tête de haut en bas, sachant Levi incapable de faire cela. Le brun entendait alors un petit rire provenant de Levi. Il s'empressait alors de le questionner.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demandait-il en redressant sa tête en direction de son supérieur.

 **-Tu es encore plus dans les vapes que ce que je pensais.** Pause. **Demain c'est samedi idiot.** Annonçait-il.

 **-… Pff, je le savais ! »** Mentait le brun. Mais… puisque demain il n'y avait pas cours, rester ici ne serait-il pas trop suspect ? Si Mikasa apprenait qu'Eren s'était rendu chez Levi simplement parce que son corps avait décidé à sa place de venir le voir ? A cet instant, l'adolescent s'en fichait pas mal, tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Levi était là pour le réconforter, il savait qu'il avait une relation amicale avec son voisin. Bien que Levi ne l'admettrait probablement pas, Eren savait pertinemment qu'il entretenait avec lui plus qu'une simple relation professeur-élève. Ou du moins, il voulait se laisser bercer par ces impressions. L'adolescent se faisait entrainer vers le pays des rêves, mais avant de dormir, il posait une dernière fois ses yeux sur les épaules musclés de Levi… Décidemment, il ne se lasserait jamais de cette vue.

 **« Bonne nuit.** Annonçait le brun au bord du sommeil.

 **-… Abruti. »**

Les rayons du soleil prenaient petit à petit possession de la chambre de Levi. Le visage d'Eren était submergé par la lumière aveuglante de celui-ci. Il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, il se les frottait péniblement avant de s'étirer longuement. L'adolescent essayait tant bien que mal de prendre ses repères et essayait de voir s'il trouvait Levi dans l'enceinte de la pièce, en vain. L'ordinateur de celui-ci était fermé et sa tasse avait disparu : Levi était déjà levé. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il serait près à réveiller Eren avec un seau d'eau ? En se remémorant les mots prononcés par Levi, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. L'adolescent se levait péniblement du lit, il regardait maintenant l'ordinateur de son supérieur, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il fixait ce dernier longuement. Et après quelques minutes de réflexion, Eren décidait de se rendre dans le salon, là où il espérait trouver Levi.

Mais une fois dans le salon, il se rendait compte que celui-ci était complètement désert : pas une seule trace de Levi, ni même quelques verres dans l'évier qui pourrait prouver qu'il était bel et bien réveillé. Eren se souvint soudainement de sa dernière nuit passé ici, lorsqu'il cherchait désespérément Levi et qu'il l'avait trouvé torse nu, sortant de sa salle de bain. L'adolescent se tournait alors vers cette dernière avec un large sourire, espérant ainsi croiser les intransigeants yeux bleus de son supérieur. Mais à son grand regret, la porte était grande ouverte, la pièce complètement vide. Où était-il encore passé ? Eren commençait à croire que la spécialité de Levi n'était non pas d'intimider les gens d'un simple regard, mais de disparaître sans laisser de trace, sans rien dire, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

C'est alors que l'adolescent entendait un bruit sourd de porte, il regardait autour de lui et constatait qu'aucune des portes qui l'entouraient n'avait bougé : cela ne pouvait être que la porte d'entrée. Eren se précipitait alors vers cette dernière et aperçut Levi… en train de discuter… avec un homme blond ? Soudainement, les souvenir du brun parlaient alors pour lui _Erwin Smith, c'est un mec grand, blond, musclé et tout et tout nan ?_ Eren ne voulait pas le croire, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? A parler avec Levi ? L'adolescent était tout simplement… jaloux ? Oui. C'est ça. Eren était jaloux de n'importe qui approchait Levi.

 **« Alors tu penses que tu vas revenir bientôt ?** La voix de Levi raisonnait dans la demeure.

 **-Je pense que je pourrais revenir à partir de mercredi oui. Il va falloir que tu t'occupes de ma classe principale encore lundi et mardi.** Il se mit à ricaner.

 **-Hmph. C'est drôle de dresser certain gamin en fin de compte. »** Répondait Levi.

Lorsqu'Eren avait entendu les paroles de son professeur, ses paroles le touchèrent profondément, pourtant, Levi n'avait pas évoqué de noms, on ne savait pas non plus s'il disait ça pour plaisanter ou si s'était réellement la vérité. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas voir Levi partir, il avait encore besoin de lui. Eren savait pertinemment que lorsque Levi redeviendrait simplement son voisin et rien de plus, ce dernier ne ferait plus attention comme avant à l'adolescent, et ça, ça faisait le faisait éperdument souffrir.

Chapitre 7) Retour et séparation ?

Eren était toujours dans le salon, non loin de l'entrée, en train d'écouter la conversation entre Levi et Erwin. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, le blond n'allait pas tarder à partir mais il entendait Levi lui proposer de rentrer quelques minutes pour pouvoir discuter un peu des classes et autres affaires de professeurs. L'adolescent était accroupi au sol, son dos en appui contre le mur et il priait qu'Erwin ne rentre pas… mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Eren avait une bonne étoile. Il entendait des pas lourds se rapprocher petit à petit de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il croisait le regard de Levi ainsi que celui d'Erwin. Le brun se remit alors debout en soupirant.

 **« Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu faisais du baby-sitting Levi.** Disait le blond en ricanant.

 **-On peut dire ça comme ça.** Répondait Levi en posant ses yeux sur le concerné. **Je te présente un de tes élèves… principaux. Eren Jaëger.** Pause. **Il est têtu et borné mais j'ai quand même réussi à l'apprivoiser.** Il lançait un regard mesquin vers ce dernier.

 **-Haha, ne dis pas ça tu vas le vexer le pauvre.** Il s'avançait d'un pas vers le brun en tendant sa main droite. **Je suis Erwin Smith, on se reverra à partir de vendredi. Il va falloir que tu supportes Levi encore deux jours.** Il souriait. Quant à Eren, il regardait les deux adultes se lancer des piques sans rien dire, il regardait la main d'Erwin mais il ne répondait pas aux attentes de ce dernier qui voulait lui serrer la main. Il était plutôt agacé par ses dernières paroles _Il va falloir que tu supportes Levi encore deux jours._ Ce qu'Erwin ne savait pas, c'est que l'adolescent voulait garder Levi à ses côtés, il n'avait aucune envie qu'il parte, mais suite aux paroles prononcées par celui-ci, il pourrait bien changer d'avis.

 **-Tch, comme si j'étais aussi chiant que toi.** Reprit Levi avant de se retourner vers Eren. **Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi gamin, je veux parler un peu seul à seul avec ton futur professeur. »** Ne voulant pas en entendre plus, le brun partit aussitôt, les poings serrés.

Eren était de retour chez lui, il s'était empressé de rejoindre sa chambre pour éviter le questionnaire habituel de Mikasa. Il s'allongeait dans son lit, feuilletant un magazine qu'il avait attrapé au passage pour s'occuper l'esprit, mais évidemment, cela ne suffisait pas. L'adolescent avait laissé son esprit à l'intérieur de la maison de Levi. Ce dernier était en tête à tête avec Erwin et seulement avec lui… Bien sûr, l'adolescent n'imaginait pas une partie de jambe en l'air entre les deux adultes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être horriblement jaloux, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Eren finit par se redresser et atteignait la fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur la maison d'en face, et à son grand désespoir, la voiture d'Erwin était toujours garée devant la demeure de Levi. A cette vue, l'adolescent envoyait valser son magazine à l'autre bout de sa chambre, faisant ainsi tomber quelques affaires qu'il n'avait pas entendu, bien trop occupé à scruter l'ouverture imminente de la porte d'entrée, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Il était maintenant 19h, Eren avait quitté son poste de garde pour aller se chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il ne mit pas plus de deux minutes pour choisir quelques biscuits à emporter dans sa chambre, il se trainait péniblement à travers la maison. Lorsqu'il regagnait son poste, la chance lui souriait enfin : la voiture d'Erwin n'était plus là. Le cœur du jeune homme se mit alors à battre plus vite qu'auparavant lorsqu'il descendait les escaliers à toute vitesse, manquant de peu la chute. L'adolescent décidait alors de se rendre une fois de plus chez Levi, avec une idée bien précise en tête.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de son voisin, il n'hésitait pas et frappait la porte à vive allure. Levi ne mit pas longtemps à lui ouvrir, il prenait appui sur l'ouverture de la porte pour se poser contre celle-ci et, à la surprise d'Eren, il s'était changé et paraissait… sexy aux yeux du brun : Levi avait une nouvelle chemise blanche, avec le col redressé, les trois premiers boutons déboutonnés, et cela faisait en sorte de laisser son cou à découvert. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard du pâle cou de son aîné.

 **« Arrête de me fixer comme ça c'est vachement flippant…** Disait Levi en prenant une gorgée de ce qu'il avait dans son verre, cela semblait être du vin blanc.

 **-Pardon.** Répondait le brun en déviant son regard. **Hum… Je voulais savoir quand est-ce que je devais réparer votre voiture ? Parce que j'ai regardé comment faire dans quelques magazines et-**

 **-Je m'en suis occupé avec Erwin tout à l'heure.** Levi coupait le plus jeune d'un ton sec. Ce dernier restait immobile et ne prononçait plus aucun mot suite à l'annonce de son supérieur. Eren était en colère contre Levi mais surtout, contre lui-même. Il savait qu'il espérait beaucoup trop se rapprocher de Levi alors que celui-ci n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Eren était pour lui un adolescent à dresser, rien de plus. Le brun finit par prononcer quelques mots.

 **-Oh… Je vois… Très bien…** Balbutiait-il.

 **-Un problème ?** Répondait Levi en croisant les bras.

 **-Non non !... Bonne nuit ! »** Puis il repartait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, sous le regard sévère de Levi qui ne réagissait absolument pas face à l'étrange attitude du jeune homme.

Eren était rentré chez lui à vive allure, il n'avait pas prit la peine de se changer, il s'était directement installé dans son lit, et il s'en voulait éperdument d'avoir agis ainsi, encore une fois, face à Levi. L'adolescent ne cessait de se répéter qu'il était stupide d'agir comme il le faisait avec Levi, c'était absurde. Des larmes commencèrent à monter pour remplir ses yeux pleins de chagrin mais à cet instant, il se disait que c'était assez, hors de question de pleurer pour Levi. Eren se redressait alors dans son lit, essuyant ses yeux d'un bref coup de la main et il disait qu'il devait arrêter. Arrêter de croire en Levi. Arrêter d'espérer pouvoir devenir ami avec cet homme froid. Arrêter de courir après son aîné qui, de toute évidence, prenait Eren seulement pour un élève parmi tant d'autres, rien du plus. Cela suffisait pour le cœur de l'adolescent qui ne supportait pas les rebondissements inattendus que lui offrait Levi. Mais, au fait… qu'est-ce qu'Eren ressentait réellement pour Levi ? Se donnerait-il autant de mal pour pouvoir l'approcher s'il voulait simplement devenir ami avec lui ? Il finit par s'endormir avec ces questions qui hantaient son esprit à bout.

Le lendemain matin, le brun se réveillait tant bien que mal, toujours en train de penser à ces multiples questions qui erraient dans sa tête. Il finit par murmurer un petit _Jour J-3_ , il lui restait trois jours pour voir Levi. Eren pensait que mardi, le dernier jour de Levi au lycée, il ne le reverrait plus jamais alors que son professeur avait élu domicile juste en face de chez lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter d'avoir un autre professeur que Levi. Certes, ses cours étaient intransigeants et se passaient dans un silence de mort, à moins de vouloir mourir sous ses mains, mais au moins il appréciait… la vue. Peut-être qu'Eren était amoureux de Levi ? Etait-ce vraiment possible de tomber amoureux d'un homme aussi froid et aussi sec ? De tomber amoureux d'un homme tout court ? L'adolescent chassait cette idée de son esprit et se disait que c'était impossible, tout simplement impossible.

Alors qu'Eren était en pleine réflexion entre lui et lui-même, il entendait un bruit de portière provenant de devant chez lui, il s'avançait alors en direction de sa fenêtre, espérant ne pas voir ce qu'il imaginait… et pourtant. La voiture d'Erwin était là, encore une fois, postée devant la maison de Levi et quant au blond, il était déjà devant la porte qu'il devait avoir frappé quelques secondes avant qu'Eren ne se poste devant sa fenêtre. C'est alors que l'adolescent aperçut Levi ouvrir la porte à son ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement beau et attirant, il ferait tout pour être à la place d'Erwin… **« Bordel ! »** Se rendant compte qu'il était tout simplement en train d'admirer Levi, il reculait de sa fenêtre, se posant alors sur son lit, téléphone en main.

 _ **[A : Armin, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir | 11 :10 :56] Hey les gars, j'ai besoin de me libérer l'esprit et de vous parler un peu, ça vous dit de se retrouver au bar habituel pour 14h ? Ca serait cool.**_

Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps pour recevoir quelques messages indiquant _Ok_ ou encore _Pas de problème_. Lorsqu'il avait lu ces messages, un léger sourire se formait sur ses lèvres, un sourire qu'il perdait aussitôt quand il posait ses yeux sur la maison de Levi avec la voiture d'Erwin toujours garée devant celle-ci.

Eren avait été rejoint par toute sa bande, excepté Jean, à l'intérieur du bar Sina, le petit groupe avait ses habitudes ici. Après avoir salué tous le monde, ils s'installaient tous à leur table habituelle recevant alors leurs boissons favorites sans même commander. Connie lançait donc la conversation sans plus attendre, il s'adressait évidemment à Eren en premier.

 **« Alors, pourquoi tu voulais nous voir tout d'un coup, toi qui aime tellement rester planquer dans ton trou.** Disait-il pour taquiner le brun.

 **-J'ai besoin… d'un conseil… Ou plutôt, de votre avis.** Répondait-il en sirotant son verre de diabolo menthe.

 **-Vas-y on t'écoute ! C'est tellement rare.** Intervint Armin.

 **-Bon… Il y a… Une certaine personne avec qui je voudrais créer des… affinités. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis comme ça avec cette personne. Surtout qu'elle doit s'en foutre complètement de moi…** Commençait le brun.

 **-Oh mon dieu ! Eren est amoureux ! Sonnait l'alarme !** Hurlait Sasha.

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit idiote !** Il se retournait alors vers Connie et Armin. **Alors les gars, vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **-Euh… On peut pas vraiment t'aider mec…** Annonçait Connie en posant ses yeux sur Armin, cherchant ainsi de l'aide de la part de celui-ci. Et à l'entente de la réponse de ses amis, Eren soupirait.

 **-Mais si c'est simple !** L'adolescent orientait alors son regard vers Sasha. **Est-ce que quand tu vois cette personne tu es content ?**

 **-Je crois, ouais.** Répondait-il maladroitement.

 **-Est-ce que quand elle est loin de toi tu es triste ?**

 **-Je pense, oui.**

 **-Est-ce que quand elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre tu es jaloux ?**

 **-Oui…** Sasha enchainait les questions.

 **-Est-ce que tu as des papillons dans le ventre quand tu l'aperçois ?**

 **-Aussi, oui.**

 **-Alors c'est confirmé, tu es bel et bien amoureux de cette personne ! »** Eren fixait son amie et trouvait ses réflexions absurdes. Mais… elle n'avait pas tort : toutes les questions qu'elle avait posées avaient une réponse positive. Mais l'adolescent refusait d'admettre que c'était vrai… qu'il était amoureux de Levi.

Eren était en train de faire route vers sa maison, des idées pleines la tête. Il ne cessait de repenser aux commentaires faits par Sasha, cette dernière avait réussi à semer le doute dans son esprit. Il se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Et si tout ce qu'elle avait dit s'avérait être vrai ? S'il était réellement amoureux de Levi ? Qu'est-ce que celui-ci dirait s'il savait qu'un simple gamin borné était amoureux de lui ? Il réagirait sûrement comme il avait réagit envers Petra : il n'en aurait rien à faire et continuerait sa vie tranquillement de son côté. Perdu dans ses pensées, les mains dans les poches, Eren ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était pratiquement arrivé chez lui.

Alors que l'adolescent avait son regard perdu dans le vide, il se rendait vite compte d'où il était : dans sa rue. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, son regard se posait sur une voiture qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant dans le quartier, une voiture rouge quelconque qui était garée sur le trottoir en face de la demeure de Levi. Le brun examinait cette voiture tant bien que mal… mais non, cette voiture ne lui disait strictement rien. Ses yeux émeraude se posèrent alors sur les fenêtres éclairées de la maison de son supérieur, et à sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit.

Eren n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Levi était là, accompagné d'une fille qui était habillée de manière osée. Le brun priait pour que se soit une connaissance de Levi, espérait pour qu'elle ne soit rien pour lui… mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Alors que l'adolescent reluquait cette fille, Levi posait alors ses lèvres sur celle de cette femme qui enlaçait directement l'homme qui se tenait face à elle, elle jouait avec les cheveux qui se trouvaient à l'arrière du crâne de Levi. Eren ne pouvait pas retirer ses yeux de cet horrible spectacle, il voulait fermer les yeux et rentrer chez lui pour ne plus faire face à cette vision d'horreur, mais cela était impossible pour lui. Il restait là, bouche-bée, le cœur en milles morceaux. Alors que les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, il entendait soudainement la voix de Levi.

 **« Fait attention à toi en rentrant. »** Sa voix semblait si… calme et mielleuse. La femme lui avait répondu en hochant simplement la tête et se remit à embrasser Levi de plus belle. Elle finit cependant par lâcher prise pour retourner à l'intérieur de son véhicule. Quant à Eren, il gardait ses yeux sur cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il la détestait déjà. Alors que cette dernière s'éloignait, le brun reposait une dernière fois ses yeux sur la porte d'entrée de Levi, et à sa grande surprise, ce dernier était toujours là, il fixait l'adolescent. A cette vue, le cœur du brun se serrèrent de plus en plus dans sa poitrine, le faisait éperdument souffrir. Levi avait reprit son regard lassé et blasé de vivre, dénué d'émotions, cependant, il faisait signe au gamin de s'approcher. Ce dernier hésitait longuement, il ne bougeait pas, ne sachant pas quoi faire. **« Au moins… Maintenant je sais que Sasha avait raison… »**

Chapitre 8) Trahison ?

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour rentrer gamin ? »** Eren était maintenant face à Levi, toujours abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Il avait la tête baissée, les yeux posés sur l'accoutrement de Levi, il ne bougeait pas, bien trop occupé à se demander si cela valait vraiment le coup. Est-ce que Levi méritait qu'Eren souffre autant en silence pour lui ? Nous verrons bien. L'adolescent décidait de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la demeure de Levi, il avait évidemment enlevé ses chaussures au préalable. Alors que le brun ne disait toujours aucun mot, le plus âgé décidait d'engager la conversation.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore dehors à cette heure-ci ?** Pause. **Tu as cours demain.** Disait-il comme si lui n'avait rien à faire le lendemain.

 **-Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à baiser les putes du quartier à cette heure-ci ?** Répondait-il instinctivement. Levi n'hésitait pas pour répondre à la question du jeune homme.

 **-Jaloux ? »** Eren ne pensait pas que Levi allait prononcer ce mot… Oui. Il était jaloux. Horriblement jaloux de toutes ces personnes qui approchaient Levi, toutes ces personnes qui avaient le droit d'être proche de Levi, toutes ces personnes qui étaient complices avec Levi, mais ce dernier ne le savait pas. Eren ne voulait cependant pas dévoiler ce secret, pas maintenant en tout cas. Il décidait donc de faire profil bas en détournant les yeux, comme à son habitude quand on lui posait une question gênante et Levi le remarquait. Il observait l'adolescent sans rien dire, il essayait de comprendre par lui-même ce qui lui arrivait, en vain. Il décidait donc de l'interroger directement.

 **« J'ai horreur qu'on me cache des choses tu sais.** Eren croisait le regard de Levi. **Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, je t'écoute.** Pause. **Je ne suis pas complètement stupide Eren, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.** Le brun écarquillait les yeux à l'entente de ces phrases. Levi se doutait donc de quelque chose… quel imbécile. De plus, Levi avait prononcé son nom d'un ton reposant et presque relaxant. Tellement relaxant qu'il voulait tout dévoiler à son aîné, mais cela était impossible. Il devait cependant prononcer quelques mots afin que Levi n'ait aucun soupçon, ou presque.

 **-Non je… Tout va bien… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.** Disait-il en posant sa main droite sur son bras gauche.

 **-Vraiment ? Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je te dis que j'ai un autre rendez-vous de ce genre dans dix minutes ?** Annonçait-il avec un air taquin.

 **-Qu… ?!** Il toussait pour éclaircir sa voix. **Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez…** Mentait-il. En vérité, cela ne le laissait pas indifférent, bien sûr que cela le dérangeait que Levi ai un autre rendez-vous de ce style. Ce dernier ricanait avant de reprendre la parole.

 **-Du calme je plaisante morveux, je voulais juste voir ta réaction, et d'après ce que j'en ai vu, tu as bel et bien un souci avec moi.** A ses mots, Levi bousculait violemment Eren contre le mur le plus proche et posait ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la tête de l'adolescent pour ne pas le laisser partir. **Je répète : si tu as quelque chose à me dire, je t'écoute.** Levi avait prit ce ton sérieux auquel Eren ne pouvait résister, à cet instant, tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était de capturer les lèvres de Levi qui étaient tellement proches des siennes. Il était tellement proche de lui qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de Levi s'abattre dans son cou, et cela lui donnait des sueurs froides irrésistiblement exquises. Cependant, il ne devait pas oublier dans quel pétrin il se trouvait : Levi était à quelques centimètres de son visage et il fixait impassiblement l'adolescent, attendant une réponde de celui-ci.

 **-Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?...** Baigaillait-il.

 **\- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je mets la pression à un gamin de 16 ans pour qu'il puisse me dire c'est quoi le problème avec moi.** Il avait retrouvé le même ton ennuyé qu'auparavant.

 **-Je… Je ne vous dirai rien ! Ca ne vous regarde pas… C'est mon problème.** Il se mit à se débattre, sans succès.

 **-T'es sûr morveux ?** Il avait reprit sa voix mielleuse et se rapprochait dangereusement. **Ca ne me regarde pas ?**

 **-A… Arrêtez vos conneries sérieux !** Pause. **Je ne peux pas vous en parler… J'ai trop peur de votre réaction…** Il baissait la tête.

 **-Dommage pour toi…** Il commençait à relâcher son emprise du brun qui poussait un long soupire en apercevant que Levi lâchait prise. Mais ce dernier reposait violemment ses mains contre le mur, faisait ainsi sursauter l'adolescent à l'entente de ce bruit sourd qui l'entourait. Levi reprenait alors la parole. **Je suis plus têtu que toi gamin. »**

Eren était piégé, il commençait à croire que sa seule chance de s'en sortir était de raconter tous ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à Levi : ses sentiments à son égard, ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était accompagné d'une personne autre que lui, tous. Levi lui, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, bien décidé à écouter les aveux du brun, il fixait ce dernier impassiblement, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son regard transperçait l'adolescent qui commençait à virer au rouge à force d'être aussi proche de son aîné, et ce dernier le remarquait.

 **« Va pas tomber dans les pommes idiot.** Disait-il en se reculant légèrement.

 **-N… Non…** Eren voulait à tout prit se séparer de Levi, non pas parce qu'être proche de celui-ci le dérangeait, mais surtout pour avoir un peu d'air et pour pouvoir s'exprimer tranquillement. Il posait alors son avant bras sur le torse de Levi afin de le faire reculer. **Laissez-moi respirer s'il-vous-plait…** Disait-il essoufflé.

 **-C'est si gentiment demandé.** Il reculait alors mais il gardait ses mains à proximités de l'adolescent.

 **-Très bien… Vous savez quoi ? Oui je suis jaloux, éperdument jaloux de ces gens qui ont le droit de vous approcher et d'être proche de vous comme Erwin l'est. Et ça me saoule d'être comme ça avec vous parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'agis comme ça…** Il baissait alors la tête, honteux. Levi quant à lui, regardait l'adolescent sans rien dire, et ce dernier l'avait bien remarqué, il sentait le regard de Levi posé sur lui.

 **-Qui aurait cru que j'étais capable de faire de l'effet même à un morveux de 16 ans…** Eren serrait le poing. **Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer, sérieusement, tu es au courant que tu n'es rien à mes yeux, juste un simple gamin ?** Disait-il froidement.

 **-Si j'étais vraiment rien à vos yeux je ne pense pas que vous m'auriez parlé de votre passé et de votre vie de merde.** Répondait l'adolescent, toujours la tête baissée.

 **-Hmph, raconter sa vie de temps à autre à un inconnu ça ne fait jamais de mal.** Il se redressait alors, libérant ainsi le brun. **C'est juste que j'apprécie ta compagnie, et encore, le mot 'apprécier' est trop fort.** Concluait-il. Eren était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire ou encore, comment agir. Mais, après avoir avoué à Levi qu'il était amoureux de lui, devait-il prendre ses distances avec ce dernier ? Il décidait de demander directement au concerné, même en ayant peur de la réponse de celui-ci.

- **Est-ce que… Je dois arrêter de vous voir ?** Demandait l'adolescent, hésitant.

 **-A toi de voir. Personnellement, tu ne me dérange pas plus que ça.** Pause. **Mais ne va pas croire que je t'aime bien, sinon tu vas vite comprendre la signification du mot 'douleur'.**

 **-D'accord… »** Eren souriait légèrement. Il était heureux d'avoir pu s'exprimer ainsi face à Levi. Ce dernier avait mieux réagis que ce qu'il pensait malgré les phrases blessantes qu'il avait pu prononcer à l'égard du jeune homme. Puisqu'il était maintenant sûr que Levi ne lui en voulait pas trop et qu'il le laisserait encore l'approcher, Eren décidait de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer afin de se préparer à la journée de cour qui l'attendait demain.

La journée commençait assez mal pour l'adolescent : entre Mikasa qui ne cessait de le questionner sur ce qu'il faisait avec le voisin, ses cours qui l'ennuyaient horriblement et le soudain rapprochement de la veille avec Levi, il n'avait aucun moment de répit. Et la journée continuait de s'empirer, le brun venait tout juste de récolter un zéro pointé à son contrôle surprise de maths, ce dernier lui avait annoncé qu'il en parlerait avec son professeur principal ainsi qu'à ses parents. Lorsqu'il avait entendu que Levi serait au courant, il se sentait mal, mais lorsqu'il entendait parler de ses parents, l'adolescent se sentait d'autant plus mal. Alors qu'Eren errait dans les couloirs du lycée avec son contrôle en tête, il venait de bousculer quelqu'un sans le vouloir, lorsqu'il relevait la tête, il reconnaissait aussitôt sa professeur d'histoire. Le brun s'excusait aussitôt.

 **« Oh… Excusez-moi.** Il se penchait légèrement vers l'avant.

 **-Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais p… Oh Eren ! Je n'arrête pas d'entendre parler de toi ces temps-ci c'est surprenant…** Disait-elle.

 **-Ah oui ? Comment ça ?** Rétorquait-il.

 **-Et bien… Je viens de croiser monsieur Daris qui m'a parlé de ton dernier contrôle.** Eren détournait les yeux. **Et aussi Levi qui m'a parlé de toi ce matin quand on prenait notre café.** A ces mots, l'adolescent reposait son regard sur sa professeure.

 **-Pardon ?!** Le brun devenait nerveux. **Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit à mon sujet ?!**

 **-Il m'a dit que tu étais un gamin intéressant… Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il m'a dit ça, mais il avait l'air satisfait.** Répondait-elle.

 **-Je vois…** Eren était plus ou moins heureux de savoir que Levi parlait de lui à ses collègues. Mais parlait-il en bien ou en mal ? Le brun se posait cette question en boucle sans avoir la réponse, et il n'allait pas la trouver tout seul… Hanji le sortit alors de ses pensées.

 **-Mais au fait, tu n'as pas cours avec lui justement ? Pourquoi tu ne lui demanderais pas toi-même ? »** Mais c'est vrai ça, Eren avait cour avec Levi au même moment où il parlait. Il décidait donc de couper court à la conversation, et tout en s'excusant, il partait aussitôt en direction de la salle 130.

L'adolescent devait avoir au moins quinze bonnes minutes de retard, cette fois, il ne pouvait pas espérer entrer en salle et découvrir que tous le monde étaient debout en train de faire un bouquant monstrueux qui s'entendait à travers tout l'établissement. Il s'attendait surtout à ce que le regard noir de Levi se pose sur lui tout en l'interrogeant et en l'affichant devant toute la classe. Eren était à l'autre bout du lycée, il venait à peine de passer devant la salle 117 et il était impossible pour lui de courir, il pourrait se faire interpeller par un professeur et perdre ainsi plus de temps pour rejoindre son cour. Heureusement pour lui, il traversait tant bien que mal les couloirs et arrivait assez vite devant la salle de français, il s'empressait de frapper à la porte de celle-ci. Il entendait presque aussitôt la voix rauque de Levi à travers la porte.

 **« Entrez.** Eren poussait la porte et croisait le regard de son supérieur.

 **-Hum… Excusez-moi d'être en retard.** Il se penchait vers l'avant.

 **-C'est quoi ton excuse gamin ?** Demandait Levi.

 **-La prof d'histoire voulait me parler…** Répondait-il, incertain que cela convienne à Levi.

 **-Hum… Ok ça va pour cette fois. Je sais à quel point elle peut être bavarde cette binoclarde.** Pause. **Va t'assoir. »** L'adolescent était satisfait, c'était la première fois que Levi ne lui faisait pas de reproche vis-à-vis de son comportement. Avait-il décidé d'être plus gentil avec Eren suite à la déclaration de celui-ci ? Venant de Levi c'était impossible, mais Eren espérait tout de même.

Le cour se passait tranquillement, comme à chaque fois. Tout le monde avait déjà quitté les lieux, tout le monde, excepté Levi et Eren. L'adolescent mettait du temps à ranger ses affaires, il faisait cela volontairement, cherchant ainsi quoi dire à Levi par rapport à ce qu'Hanji lui avait dit plus tôt. Le brun finit par faire basculer son sac par-dessus son épaule, il s'approchait du bureau, croisait les yeux bleus de son aîné, puis le questionnait.

 **« Dîtes… J'ai une question à vous poser…** Commençait-il.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?** Dit-il d'un ton habituellement fatigué, les yeux posés sur ses affaires qu'il commençait à ranger.

- **C'est juste que tout à l'heure Hanji m'a parlé de votre conversation et je voudrais savoir ce que vous-**

 **-Si ta question ne concerne pas le cours, je ne veux pas en entendre parler.** Coupait-il le brun. **Viens chez moi ce soir si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je réponde à cette question. »** Puis il partait ainsi, sans un mot de plus. Quant à Eren, il était content de pouvoir retrouver Levi une fois de plus chez lui, il aimait tellement être entouré de l'odeur de Levi et avoir affaire à ses phrases froides et sèches. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se trouver bizarre. Bizarre d'aimer un homme aussi spécial que Levi, mais après tout, il aimait les challenges. Lorsque le brun décidait de sortir de la salle où il se trouvait encore, il aperçut Levi non loin de la salle, téléphone en main, porté à son oreille. Eren s'empressait de retourner à moitié dans la classe afin d'écouter Levi discrètement.

 **« Hum… Non j'te jure Erwin, ce gamin me mange dans le creux de la main, je pense que je pourrais m'le faire avant de quitter le lycée … Non pas ce soir, ce soir je joue un peu avec ses nerfs pour le faire languir … Oui je sais, mais que veux tu, j'ai été élevé comme ça … Ouais à plus. »** Puis il raccrochait, continuant ainsi son chemin.

Eren n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Levi parlait de lui avec Erwin ? Levi avait donc invité le jeune homme chez lui afin de jouer avec lui pour pouvoir ensuite le jeter comme un vulgaire objet ? Non, impossible… L'adolescent ne voulait pas y croire… Ils devaient parler de quelqu'un d'autre… Oui, c'était sûrement ça… Du moins, c'est ce que le brun pensait et voulait croire.

Chapitre 9) L'amour rend aveugle

Eren observait son supérieur s'éloigner petit à petit de lui, il était perdu. Devait-il réellement se rendre chez Levi ce soir ? Evidemment qu'il devait s'y rendre, certes l'adolescent connaissait les risques, les risques d'être blessé par les propos dégradants de Levi, mais il voulait être à ses côtés plus que tout, peu importe les conséquences. La tête remplie de question, Eren se dirigeait alors devant le portail du lycée. Mais alors qu'il espérait apercevoir sa sœur au loin, le brun entendait une voix retentir derrière lui.

 **« Alors Jäeger, comme ça t'es devenu le chouchou d'Ackerman ?** Eren se retournait et avec dégoût, il perçut son rival, Jean.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore tête de cheval ?** Disait-il agacé.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que notre prof le plus glauque ne te dise rien quand tu arrive en retard en cours ?** Demandait l'autre.

 **-Jaloux ?** Répondait Eren avec le même ton employé par Levi la veille.

 **-Tch' ne fait pas le malin avec moi ou je te jure que-**

 **-Que quoi ? »** Cette voix… Le brun pouvait reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Cette voix rauque avec un ton blasé et lassé. Lorsqu'il se retournait, Eren voyait que Levi était là, à quelques pas des deux adolescents. Le regard sévère du professeur se posait sur Jean qui était surpris de la présence de son supérieur. Le plus âgé reprenait alors la parole.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kirstein ? Il y a un problème avec le fait que je prenne Jäeger sous mon aile ?** Demandait-il en se rapprochant de Jean.

 **-Euh… Non monsieur… Aucun problème.** Balbutiait l'autre. Eren quant à lui, assistait à cette scène sans rien dire. Levi était réellement en train de prendre sa défense ? Il n'en revenait pas… c'était tout bonnement inimaginable.

 **-Bien. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de déguerpir de ma vue.** A ces mots, Jean partait immédiatement, sans même ajouter un mot, ni même en lançant un regard noir à Eren. **C'est dégueulasse…** Ajoutait Levi.

 **-Hum… De quoi vous parlez ?** Demandait le brun avec un regard intrigué.

 **-Laisse tomber gamin, je me comprends.** Levi se mettait alors à reluquer l'adolescent. **Qu'est-ce que tu attends encore morveux ?**

 **-Ma sœur… ?** Répondait-il comme s'il y avait une bonne réponse à répondre.

 **\- Préviens-la que je te ramène.** Disait-il en marchant en direction de sa Ford Mustang.

 **-Pardon ?** Demandait le brun.

 **-Monte dans ma bagnole gamin.** Pause. **Tout de suite. »** Hors de question de désobéir à un ordre donné par Levi, l'adolescent s'empressait donc de se placer au côté de son aîné, téléphone en main pour prévenir sa sœur. Alors qu'Eren essayait d'envoyer un message à Mikasa tout en essayant de mettre sa ceinture, Levi s'approchait rapidement du brun afin d'attraper sa ceinture et la mettait à la place d'Eren. Ce dernier fut surprit du comportement de son supérieur mais il ne s'y attardait pas plus longtemps et continuait d'envoyer un message à sa sœur alors que Levi démarrait sa voiture.

Le trajet se passait en silence, comme à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux finisse par faire un commentaire à l'autre. Eren remarquait soudainement que le paysage était différent de d'habitude et cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils étaient sur la route. L'adolescent questionnait alors le plus âgé.

 **« Où-est-ce qu'on va là ?** Demandait-il, incertain que Levi lui réponde réellement.

 **-Quelque part.** Répondait-il, les yeux fixés sur la route.

 **-Sérieusement.** Il fronçait les sourcils.

 **-Je pensais que ma compagnie te rendait heureux.** Eren se calmait instantanément. **Alors ferme un peu ton clapet et apprécie. »** Apprécier ? Apprécier quoi ? La vue ou le fait que Levi était avec lui, en train de l'emmener dans un endroit inconnu ? La réponse était les deux. L'adolescent était ravi de partager un moment comme celui-ci avec Levi, même s'il était un peu inquiet et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Mais qu'importe, il était avec Levi, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. A chaque fois qu'il était à ses côtés, il se sentait pousser des ailes, capable de surmonter n'importe quel obstacle. Eren calmait ses ardeurs et finissait par se dire que cela ne pouvait pas être si terrible, il était avec Levi après tout. Peu importe l'endroit, du moment qu'il était avec Levi, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Bizarrement, l'adolescent était tellement à l'aise, qu'il en oubliait complètement la conversation téléphonique qu'avait pu avoir Levi avec Erwin… Parlaient-ils réellement d'Eren ou évoquaient-ils le problème d'un des élèves de la classe ? Il fallait que le brun ait une conversation avec Levi à ce sujet, ou du moins, il fallait déjà qu'il se souvienne de cette conversation téléphonique…

 **« Très bien.** Il claquait la portière derrière lui. **Nous y sommes.** Il se retournait vers le brun. **Descend gamin. »** Eren n'attendait pas une seconde pour obéir à Levi. Ils se trouvaient devant une maison moderne et incroyablement grande, l'adolescent pensait rêver. Cette demeure avait des murs et des fenêtres d'un blanc éclatant, un portail ainsi qu'un garage automatisé. Le quartier dans lequel ils étaient semblait assez important, on pourrait presque croire que seul des bourgeois avaient le luxe d'habiter ici. Alors qu'Eren était encore subjugué par cette vision époustouflante qui s'offrait à lui, son regard s'arrêtait sur une voiture qui ne lui était pas inconnue… Aucun doute possible : c'était la voiture d'Erwin. Levi avait donc emmené Eren chez Erwin ? C'était absurde… La voix rauque de Levi sortait alors Eren de son monde.

 **« Oi.** Pause. **Ramène ton cul ici et arrête de te comporter comme un môme.** L'adolescent obéissait sur le champ, se plaçant aux côtés de Levi qui se trouvait face à la porte d'entrée.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?** Demandait-il, inquiet.

 **-J'ai quelques papiers à donner à Erwin, et j'ai aussi besoin de son avis sur un sujet important.** Répondait simplement Levi.

 **-Et vous avez besoin de moi pour ça ?** Disait inconsciemment Eren.

 **-Non.** Pause. **Mais c'est moi qui décide, donc tu restes là et tu la ferme. »** Ils ne rajoutèrent pas un mot, finalement, Erwin s'était décidé à ouvrir la porte et à accueillir les deux hommes.

L'intérieur était tout aussi luxueux que l'extérieur mais le brun ne faisait absolument pas attention à la décoration. Il était à l'écart d'Erwin et de Levi, il voyait bel et bien son supérieur donner quelques papiers au blond et il voyait également que les deux hommes parlaient de lui. Les lèvres de Levi bougeaient assez vite et son regard était posé sur l'adolescent, tout comme Erwin. Eren se sentait mal à l'aise, il regardait un peu partout autour de lui sans prêter attention aux objets qu'il regardait. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Levi l'interpellait enfin.

 **« Viens voir ici morveux.** Le brun se déplaçait lentement, inquiet. **Dit à Erwin ta dernière note en math.** Quoi ? Seulement pour une histoire de note ? Eren haussait les épaules.

 **-Zéro.** Annonçait-il, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Le blond prit alors la parole.

 **-Hum… Eren c'est ça ? Levi m'a dit que tu avais quelques problèmes familiaux, je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider.** Il avançait sa main de manière à serrer celle d'Eren. Ce dernier répondait par un simple soupir et regardait Levi.

 **-On peut y aller maintenant ? »** Sur ses mots, il passait la porte qu'il refermait violemment derrière lui. Eren retournait vers la voiture de Levi, attendant le retour de celui-ci. Il finissait par s'adosser à un mur, posant son pied droit contre celui-ci, les mains dans les poches : il faisait froid, assez froid pour que l'adolescent finisse par trembler quelques minutes après qu'il soit sortit de la maison d'Erwin. Par chance, Levi ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre.

 **« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas être impoli morveux.** Annonçait le plus âgé.

 **-Vous n'êtes pas mon père.** Répondait froidement Eren, la tête baissé.

- **Peut-être.** Pause. **Mais…** Levi se rapprochait dangereusement du brun, il posait ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête du jeune homme, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Eren sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. **Je suis l'homme qui a fait chavirer ton cœur…** Levi commençait à rapprocher ses lèvres de celles d'Eren, ce dernier mordait sa lèvre inférieure, ne voulant pas céder à la tentation. Soudainement, Levi se redressait, reprenant ainsi sa position initiale. **Du calme gamin, je ne suis pas attiré par les queues. »** Il retournait alors dans son véhicule. L'adolescent était totalement déboussolé, Levi jouait ouvertement avec lui, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant… du moins, pas vraiment. Eren savait que Levi se forçait à faire cela seulement pour le rendre dingue, mais s'il rentrait dans son jeu, c'était gagné pour lui, Levi ne pourrait plus rien faire. Finalement l'adolescent finit par prendre place sur le siège passager et attendait de voir la suite.

Il était 21h43 lorsque les deux hommes étaient retournés dans leur rue. Une voiture rouge était postée devant la maison de Levi, l'adolescent interrogeait alors ce dernier.

 **« Vous attendez quelqu'un ?** Demandait-il en désignant la voiture du menton.

 **-Hum… Apparemment.** Il sortait de sa voiture. **J'attire beaucoup la gente féminine tu sais, j'ai assez de putes à disposition.** Eren baissait la tête, énervé. **Tu pourras passer à la maison quand j'en aurais fini avec elle si ça te tente.** Levi commençait à s'avancer vers l'entrée, c'était sans compter sur l'adolescent qui le rattrapait en agrippant l'épaule de son aîné. Ce dernier se retournait vers le brun, on pouvait clairement lire du chagrin dans ses yeux. **Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'es jaloux quand mê- Ah mais oui c'est vrai que tu es fou de moi.** Il se rapprochait alors dangereusement, reprenant ainsi une voix irrésistiblement mielleuse. **Désolé gamin, je ne vais pas changer mes habitudes pour tes beaux yeux. »** Puis il se détachait d'un simple coup d'épaule de l'emprise du jeune homme qui regardait Levi s'éloigner, encore une fois.

Eren était retourné chez lui, les yeux pleins de rage et de colère. Qui sait ce que Levi était en train de faire avec cette inconnue chez lui… Elle devait être heureuse comme jamais entre les mains expertes de Levi. L'adolescent était déçu, horriblement déçu, les paroles de Levi résonnaient dans sa tête _Je ne suis pas attiré par les queues. Désolé gamin, je ne vais pas changer mes habitudes pour tes beaux yeux._ Des larmes commencèrent à se former à l'intérieur de ses yeux, mais il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas pour Levi, jamais. Eren finissait par se redresser et il apercevait depuis sa fenêtre que la voiture rouge de cette femme n'était plus là. Il voyait que les fenêtres de son voisin étaient encore éclairées, ce qui signifiait que Levi ne dormait pas encore. Le brun se relevait alors, près à se rendre une fois de plus chez lui.

Eren était maintenant devant la maison de Levi, cela faisait un certain temps qu'il frappait à la porte de cette dernière. Il se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps à son aîné. Peut-être s'était-il assoupi ? Commençant à prendre cette possibilité en compte, le brun était sur le point de faire demi-tour, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre enfin. Une vue imprenable attendait l'adolescent. Levi était là, torse nu, son pantalon déboutonné, manquant presque de tomber. Cette vue aurait put être parfaite… si des suçons ne jonchaient pas le corps de Levi.

 **« Je t'en prie entre gamin.** Eren entrait, ses yeux toujours posés sur le corps de son aîné.

- **C'est quoi… Tout ça ?** Demandait-il, horrifié.

 **-Ca s'appel des suçons, enfin, je crois.** Le brun le dévisageait avec un regard noir. **Je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas changer mes habitudes pour toi morveux.** Rétorquait-il.

 **-Mais… Quand même… Sur tout le buste…** Disait-il les larmes aux yeux.

 **-Que-veux tu, cette fille était une vraie furie.** Pause. **Parfois elle oubliait même que c'est moi qui domine.** Chaque mot qu'ajoutait Levi énervait un peu plus Eren.

 **-Tch' tu veux dire que… tu l'as fait ?** Il baissait la tête.

 **-Si tu veux savoir si je l'ai baisé, la réponse est oui.** Pause. **Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'était putain de bon. »** Alors là s'en était trop. Le brun en avait assez entendu pour cette fois, il se dirigeait alors vers l'entrée à une vitesse fulgurante. Alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte, une main puissante se posait sur celle-ci, la fermant ainsi violemment. Eren se retournait en direction de l'auteur de cet acte, il était maintenant dos à la porte et face à Levi. Les larmes du brun ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ruisseler le long de ses joues, il prenait la parole tant bien que mal entre deux sanglots.

 **« Tu me dégoûtes… Laisse-moi…** Il posait son avant bras sur le torse nu de Levi.

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me tutoyer.** Il approchait sa poitrine du corps de l'adolescent. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ? Je te dégoûte ? Vraiment ?** Eren relevait alors la tête et croisait les las yeux bleus de Levi, ce dernier était totalement indifférent, on aurait dit qu'il prenait du plaisir à faire souffrir le brun. Ce dernier se posait plusieurs questions : devait-il se débattre et partir ? Contre Levi, aucune chance. Devait-il saisir cette chance et embrasser Levi ? Il le massacrerait, impossible. Alors qu'Eren ne savait pas quoi faire de son côté, Levi reprit la parole. **Ou alors est-ce que tu veux y passer à ton tour ?** Eren écarquillait les yeux, il ne comprenait pas.

 **-H… Hein ?** Disait-il. Levi reprit alors.

 **-Tu aimerais bien, à ton tour, être à la place de cette femme et te faire pénétrer par ma personne. N'est-ce pas gamin ? »**

Chapitre 10) Je t'aime –Moi non (plus)

Eren commençait à virer au rouge : que faire face à un Levi dominant et horriblement sexy de part sa voix qui s'adoucit et son corps musclé qui se découvre devant ses yeux ? Il n'y avait rien à faire contre un homme comme cela, contre un homme aussi attirant. Tout ce que l'adolescent pouvait faire, c'était de savourer ce moment où Levi rapprochait aussi bien ses lèvres que son corps. Le brun commençait alors à fermer les yeux afin de profiter plus amplement, il sentait le souffle chaud de Levi se rapprocher petit à petit dans son cou. Il commençait à sentir des lèvres glacées se poser contre sa peau nue et cela lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. L'adolescent entendait un petit ricanement de la part de son aîné.

 **« Je te fais autant d'effet que ça gamin ?** Disait-il d'une voix chaude. Eren se contentait d'hocher la tête de haut en bas tout en continuant de profiter de ce plaisir intense. Levi eut un sourire un coin. **Dans ce cas.** Il reculait. **Allons dans ma chambre.** Le brun observait son supérieur d'un regard inquiet. **Sur mon lit.** Pause. **Nous y seront plus à l'aise. »** Disait-il avec un regard mesquin.

Eren était piégé. Levi allait-il réellement entrer dans ce jeu là ? Allait-il vraiment procéder à un acte sexuel avec un adolescent de 16 ans ? Cela devait lui être égal étant donné qu'il avait de l'expérience, mais Eren lui, ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment réagir. Des sueurs froides commençaient à traverser l'ensemble de son corps, il regardait Levi regagner son lit sans rien dire. L'adolescent hésitait entre s'enfuir, ce qui aurait été une décision plus sage, ou bien tenter le diable et rejoindre Levi dans sa chambre. Evidemment le brun n'hésitait que quelques secondes et finit par s'avancer vers Levi, d'un pas déterminé.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant… ?** Demandait-il.

 **-Maintenant ?** Répondait Levi. **Tu vas ramener ton cul dans ce lit et te laisser dorloter par l'homme que tu aimes.** Levi insistait trop sur ce point, ce qui agacé Eren.

 **-Mais lui ne m'aime pas, alors arrêtez vos conneries.** Il fronçait les sourcils.

 **-Bon.** Levi soupirait avant de se redresser, attraper le poignet de l'adolescent et le faisait basculer pour que celui-ci puisse se retrouver dos au lit. **Tu vas la fermer maintenant et savourer… »** A ses mots, Levi plongeait une fois de plus sa tête dans le cou du brun, il mordillait la peau de ce dernier qui avait placé ses mains sur les épaules du plus âgé pour le faire ainsi reculer. Mais Eren ne trouvait pas la force pour repousser Levi, c'était impossible. Comment repousser l'être qui fait battre votre cœur quand celui-ci est sur vous en train de vous dominer ? Et bien on ne peut pas. L'adolescent se laissait faire sous les mains expertes de son aîné.

Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre : Levi n'était pas du genre patient. Ce dernier soulevait alors le t-shirt du plus jeune jusqu'à le lui ôter complètement et le balancer dans un coin de la pièce. Levi était maintenant complètement allongé sur le corps d'Eren, il embrassait l'adolescent un peu partout sur son torse et commençait à jouer avec les tétons de celui-ci. Le brun quant à lui, basculait sa tête vers l'arrière et allait mettre ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de Levi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher quelques gémissements. Bien sûr, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation, c'était tout nouveau pour lui, et c'était avec plaisir qu'il laissait Levi lui faire découvrir ce monde. C'est alors que Levi relevait sa tête.

 **« Tu gémis pour si peu gamin ?** Il le dévisageait avec un regard moqueur. **Quand on va passer aux choses sérieuses ça va te faire tout drôle… »** Puis il continuait de jouer avec le corps de l'adolescent. Ce dernier était en train de douter. Il venait d'avoir la confirmation que Levi comptait bel et bien aller plus loin avec lui… mais lui, en avait-il réellement envie ? Etait-il prêt à faire face à Levi dans ces circonstances ? Peu importe, Eren ne voulait pas se défiler, surtout pas devant Levi.

Alors que son aîné était toujours en train de s'amuser avec son corps, il commençait à avoir un réflexe qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. Puisque le pantalon de Levi était toujours déboutonné, il essayait de l'enlever petit à petit avec des gestes délicats afin de ne pas alerter Levi. Malheureusement pour Eren, ce dernier n'était pas totalement stupide.

 **« Oi.** L'adolescent arrêtait chaque geste. **Si tu veux directement passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant, dis le moi au lieu de me violer morveux.** Levi allait un peu loin sur les mots.

 **-N… Non ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai-** Soudainement Eren se retrouvait face au matelas.

 **-Très bien gamin.** Pause. **Je vais t'apprendre la signification du mot 'plaisir'. »** A ses mots, Levi retirait violemment le reste de ses vêtements et faisait de même pour l'adolescent qui n'avait pas réellement son mot à dire. Il était beaucoup trop sous le choc de ce qui était sur le point se passer.

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant totalement nus. Le plus âgé s'allongeait une fois de plus sur le corps du brun, ce dernier devenait nerveux au contact de l'entrejambe de Levi contre sa peau. Les baisers de celui-ci étaient rassurant pour l'adolescent : c'était incroyable à quel point Levi pouvait être doux et à la fois violent. Les baisers qu'il laissait sur les épaules du jeune homme étaient doux mais ardents à la fois, Eren en demandait plus, toujours plus. Il sentait sur lui que Levi était légèrement tendu, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être doux avec les femmes qu'il côtoyait. Alors que le brun agrippait les draps, savourant chaque baiser laissé par Levi sur sa peau nue, ce dernier lui murmurait quelques mots.

 **« Tu es prêt gamin ? »** Levi n'attendait pas de réponse de la part du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait rouvert les yeux à l'entente de la phrase de son aîné alors que celui-ci pénétrait violemment le postérieur du brun. Il refermait alors instantanément les yeux sous l'emprise de la douleur, il serrait de plus en plus fort les draps qu'il avait à sa disposition. Effectivement, Levi n'était pas du genre à y aller doucement. Alors qu'Eren avait à peine eut le temps de s'habituer à la douleur, Levi commençait de douloureux va-et-vient puissants. Sous les vigoureux coups de reins donnés par son aîné, l'adolescent plaçait sa tête face au lit bloquant alors sa respiration et mordait fortement les couvertures, essayant ainsi d'oublier la douleur, mais cela était impossible. Eren se forçait à résister contre la douleur mais cela était pratiquement infaisable puisque c'était sa première fois, et Levi avait l'air de s'en ficher pas mal, il continuait ses puissants mouvements, sans prêter attention au brun. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de douleur, ses muscles se bandaient à vu d'œil. C'est alors que Levi ralentissait ses mouvements afin de parler.

 **« Ne te crispe pas, sinon tu auras encore plus mal…** Disait-il doucement à l'oreille du plus jeune.

 **-Tch' Fa… Facile à… dire. »** L'adolescent avait du mal à parler, en même temps, Levi n'avait pas stoppé ses mouvements pour autant. Ce dernier ne laissait aucun répit au brun, il s'empressait de revenir à une vitesse qu'il devait juger normal. Eren quant à lui, essayait de s'habituer tant bien que mal à la force surprenante de Levi, mais à cette vitesse, il devrait s'écrouler à bout de force d'ici peu… C'est ce qu'il se disait.

Leur petit échange a duré 23 minutes, Levi était incroyablement endurant, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Après les quinze premières minutes d'adaptation, Eren avait réussi à suivre la cadence et donc il avait fini par bouger son bassin au rythme que Levi imposait.

 **« C'est bien gamin, je suis fier de toi.** Pause. **Je ne pensais pas que t'allais tenir.** Pause. **J'avais même pensé que t'aurais chialé de douleur.** Disait le plus âgé, essoufflé.

 **-Pff.** Il reprenait sa respiration. **T'es con…** Levi s'approchait subtilement afin de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune. L'adolescent s'endormait ainsi sur ces dernières paroles, sourire aux lèvres.

- **Ne me tutoie pas. Idiot. »**

Eren se réveillait une fois de plus à cause des aveuglants rayons du soleil qui s'emparaient de la chambre de Levi, sauf que cette fois, il était là, à ses côtés. Le brun se plaçait alors de profil afin d'admirer plus amplement son supérieur : il avait l'air calme, reposé. C'était la première fois qu'Eren voyait Levi sans que ses sourcils soient froncés dû à l'agacement quotidien. Son torse nu brillait à cause de la sueur provoquée par l'effort de la veille, ses cheveux transpirant avec sa mèche qui retombait sur ses yeux endormis. Il était beau, tout simplement beau. Alors qu'il ne pouvait détourner son regard des yeux fermés de Levi, l'un d'eux s'ouvrit faiblement et laissait place à un œil bleu qui le rendait d'autant plus magnifique avec les rayons du soleil qui l'entourait. La voix du plus âgé se fit alors entendre.

 **« Arrête de me fixer, c'est putain de flippant… Je te l'ai déjà dit.** Disait-il faiblement.

 **-Pardon mais… tu es tellement…** Il ne finissait pas sa phrase qu'il était déjà en train de l'admirer à nouveau. Un oreiller vint frapper le visage de l'adolescent.

 **-Arrête de me tutoyer morveux.** Eren prit le coussin en main et l'écartait afin de ne plus être séparé de Levi. Il s'avançait lentement et allait embrasser son aîné aussi subtilement que lui la veille. Les deux ricanaient. Levi reprit alors la parole. **Eh, on n'est pas en couple.**

 **-Même après ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?** Disait-il avec un sourire mesquin.

 **-Je ne suis pas en couple avec toutes les putes que je baise à longueur de temps.** A ces mots, Eren perdait très vite son sourire, il reprit alors, les sourcils froncés et un regard noir.

 **-Alors c'est comme ça que vous me voyez ? Une simple pute pour se vider les couilles ?! »** L'adolescent se mit soudainement à hurler après Levi, mais ce dernier restait calme, tranquillement allongé dans son lit. Celui-ci répliquait seulement d'un petit rire avant de se lever et quitter la chambre. Le brun restait là, abasourdi une fois de plus. Levi avait fait cela seulement pour jouer avec lui ? Il ne ressentait donc rien ? _Bien sûr, j'aurais du m'en douter..._ Il commençait alors à se lever, enfiler ses vêtements et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir de la pièce, la voix de Levi retentit dans la maison. Eren s'arrêtait sur le champ et observait les lieux. Il voyait Levi debout au milieu du salon, téléphone en main, il avait seulement remis son pantalon.

 **« Non je te jure que … Erwin je … Putain mais ferme la, je te dis que je ne suis pas amoureux de ce gosse … Ouais j'l'ai baisé hier soir mais … Oui j'y ai pris du plaisir mais à la base j'avais fait ça pour qu'il soit heureux et après ciao … Non justement, faut que tu m'aides à me débarrasser de ce gamin … Je n'sais pas moi, t'as qu'à le draguer … D'accord d'accord, à plus. »** Et il raccrochait.

Eren n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Levi voulait se débarrasser de lui ? Et il demandait à Erwin de le charmer afin qu'il oublie Levi ? L'adolescent était fou de rage, il regardait son supérieur avec un regard de dégoût. _Tu veux jouer ? C'est la guerre que tu vas avoir._

Chapitre 11) J'ai besoin de toi

Avant d'aller se confronter à Levi, l'adolescent se demandait s'il était préférable de ne rien faire, de faire semblant qu'il n'avait rien entendu, ou bien était il plus préférable d'en parler directement avec Levi et de mettre les choses aux clair. Peu importe, il déciderait peu de temps après avoir vu la réaction de son aîné quand il l'apercevrait. Eren s'avançait alors dans le salon, Levi le dévisageait avec toujours les mêmes yeux froids.

 **« Enfin réveillé gamin ?** Le brun hochait difficilement la tête. **Je n'osais pas te réveiller, tu avais l'air assez crevé après notre petite partie de jambe en l'air.** Disait-il naturellement.

 **-Tch… Ouais c'est ça.** Répondait-il froidement.

 **-Un problème ?** Bizarrement, Levi reculait d'un pas, comme s'il était mal à l'aise.

 **-Non… Non tout va bien.** L'adolescent n'était pas certain de sa réponse.

 **-Très bien.** Pause. **Il faudra remettre ça gamin, tu te débrouille plutôt bien pour un puceau de 16 ans.** Eren serrait alors son poing puis relevait brusquement la tête vers Levi.

 **-Vous savez quoi ? Non. Non ça ne va pas bien. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je viens d'entendre le plus gros enfoiré sur cette Terre dire à son pote par téléphone qu'il voulait se débarrasser de moi après ce qu'il avait fait hier soir ! »**

Le ton commençait à monter du côté de l'adolescent. Quant à Levi, son calme naturel ne cessait jamais d'impressionner la galerie. Il était piégé, totalement piégé, il devait tout avouer, et pourtant, il restait incroyablement calme et ne montrait aucune émotion.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement. Eren attendait des explications de la part de Levi, mais ce dernier n'avait nulle réaction face aux aveux du jeune homme. Ses las yeux bleus étaient posé sur les poings du brun et ne montrait rien face à cette vision. L'adolescent commençait à perdre patience : fixer Levi pendant des heures n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu. Voyant que son aîné n'était pas décidé à parler, il reprit alors la parole.

 **« Dis quelque chose bordel ! Arrête de fixer mes mains où elles vont finir dans ta gueule !** Le regard de Levi déviait donc d'un simple battement de paupière sur celui d'Eren.

 **-Essaie seulement de me toucher gamin.** Le lycéen était surpris à l'entente de cette phrase. **Essaie. Et tu vas le regretter.** Pause. **Et arrête de me tutoyer, je ne suis pas un de tes proches.** Les paroles froides et sans répits de Levi avaient calmé l'adolescent en une fraction de secondes. C'était incroyable comment il pouvait être impressionnant avec de simple mot prononcés sans hausser le ton une seule fois et un regard à glacer le sang.

 **-D'accord… Maintenant, je veux des explications.** Annonçait-il déterminé.

 **-Tu veux des explications ? Très bien.** Il se rapprochait d'Eren petit à petit. **Oui j'ai joué avec toi connaissant les sentiments que tu avais pour moi, j'en ai profité pour te baiser sans avoir aucun regret sachant qu'à la fin celui qui allait souffrir c'est toi, mais ce qui s'est passé hier soir m'a apporté plus de plaisir qu'aucune de ces putes n'est capable de me procurer et ça, ça me fait flipper tu vois.** Il s'arrêtait alors, face à Eren, ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. **Il est hors de question que je sois attiré par un homme, qui plus est, un gamin immature et borné de 16 ans, alors.** Pause. **Oublie-moi morveux.** L'adolescent regardait son aîné, le regard rempli d'incompréhension.

 **-H… Hein ?** Balbutiait-il. Levi reprenait donc la parole, toujours avec un regard aussi froid.

 **-Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie et que je sorte de la tienne, arrête d'espérer qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose de sérieux entre nous… je ne suis pas comme ça.** Pause. **Et je ne le serais jamais.** Disait-il d'un ton sec. L'adolescent était paniqué.

 **-Ca ne me dérange pas si nous ne sommes rien de plus qu'amis ! S'il vous plaît… Je veux rester avec vous… Venir chez vous le soir pour rigoler comme de simple pote et-**

 **-Oi.** Eren estompait sa phrase à l'entente de la voix puissante de Levi. **Tu entends ce que je te dis ? Sors de ma vie et ne m'approche plus. Dorénavant, je ne serais plus rien pour toi mis à part ton voisin, le reste du temps, je ne veux plus te voir trainer dans mes pattes.** L'adolescent était abasourdi… Non… Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Comprenant peu à peu que Levi ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, le cœur d'Eren commençait à se serrer de plus en plus dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à lui faire horriblement mal. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de Levi, il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés, son attitude aride, ses las yeux bleus, sa voix puissante… Il ne voulait pas y renoncer. **Sors d'ici.** Levi le sortait ainsi de sa transe. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrait instantanément avant de se placer à côté de celle-ci, poignée en main _Non ne fais pas ça…_ **Casse toi de chez moi et ne revient plus jamais ici gamin. »** Levi avait annoncé son jugement.

Eren était retourné chez lui mais il était resté devant sa maison, assis dans son hamac, les coudes sur ses genoux et ses paumes tenaient son menton. Il regardait fixement la maison de Levi : il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds, c'était totalement irréaliste et inattendu, il ne pensait pas que Levi mettrait un terme à leur 'relation' aussi rapidement et brutalement. L'adolescent ne cessait de se demander qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait fait comme si de rien n'était ? S'il avait fait croire à Levi qu'il n'avait pas entendu la conversation téléphonique entre Erwin et lui, serait-il encore prêt de lui ? C'était très probable, Levi devait avoir préparé un plan pour se débarrasser de lui sans montrer que c'était prévu pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du plus jeune, et ce plan aurait prit quelques jours… quelques mois… Eren était totalement abattu. Il s'en voulait éperdument : le choix qu'il avait fait n'était, de toute évidence, pas le bon.

Mais alors que l'adolescent ruminait tranquillement dans son coin sur son hamac, un bruit sourd attirait son attention. Certes il avait les yeux toujours posé sur la demeure de Levi, mais il n'y faisait plus attention, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'une voiture venait de se garer sur le trottoir de son amant. Cette voiture il l'a connaissait bien : c'était la voiture d'Erwin, Levi devait l'avoir prévenu qu'il s'était débarrassé du gamin et qu'ils devraient fêter cela bien sûr, c'était ce qu'Eren imaginait. Alors qu'il soufflait déjà désespérément sachant qu'il allait apercevoir le grand blond, il fut surprit d'apercevoir la portière du côté passager s'ouvrir, et il reconnut pratiquement aussitôt sa professeure d'histoire Hanji Zoé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Levi l'avait invité aussi pour fêter sa victoire ? Non ce n'était pas possible, ces deux là se détestaient comme chien et chat, bien qu'Hanji ne répondait à Levi seulement pour le taquiner. Les deux adultes étaient maintenant devant la porte d'entrée et attendaient seulement l'arrivé imminente du plus petit du groupe. Bizarrement, leurs visages étaient assez fermes, comme si une mauvaise nouvelle les attendait… Eren ne voulait pas en voir d'avantage, il décidait de se retirer dans sa chambre sachant que Levi allait apparaître d'une minute à l'autre sur le terrain d'en face, et il voulait éviter de croiser ses yeux glacials.

Une fois installé sur son lit complètement étalé de long en large tout en fixant le plafond, l'adolescent résistait tant bien que mal de se déplacer jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur toute la rue d'en face. Il pourrait espérer voir Levi s'il se déplaçait, mais il ne le fera pas les paroles de Levi résonnaient encore _Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie et que je sorte de la tienne_ des paroles qui faisaient éperdument souffrir le brun. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, Eren se sentait obligé d'attraper son téléphone afin d'envoyer un message à ses amis leurs demandant ainsi de l'aide.

 _ **[A : Armin, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir | 17:23:14 ] Eh les gars, désolé de vous déranger encore une fois pour mes histoires perso' mais j'aimerais bien vous parler… Si vous pouvez, dites moi si ça vous dit qu'ont se rejoigne au bar… Merci**_

Comme la fois précédente, Eren ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant de recevoir quelques messages affirmant qu'ils étaient d'accord. Sans plus tarder, le brun se mit en route en direction du fameux bar Sina.

Eren et sa bande étaient assis à leur table habituelle, les adolescents avaient commandé leurs boissons favorites, il ne restait plus qu'à lancer le sujet autour de Levi.

 **« Bon, on t'écoute mon pote.** Disait Connie en sirotant son Coca.

 **-Hum… Vous vous souvenez la dernière fois je vous avez parlé d'une personne avec qui j'aimerais bien créer des affinités et depuis je ne vous ai plus jamais donné de nouvelles n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Yep, à chaque fois qu'on te demandait des nouvelles tu te braquais comme un loup sachant que la fin était proche.** Répondait Sasha.

 **-Je te remercie de ta comparaison passionnante.** Annonçait-il d'un ton moqueur. **Enfin bref, et bien hier j'ai réussi à m'approcher de cette personne… plus que ce que j'avais prévu ou même pensé…**

 **-Ca veut dire quoi ça ?** Intervenait Armin.

 **-Je… J'ai baisé avec cette personne.** Il baissait la tête, attendant les réactions exagérées de ses amis.

 **-Oh mais c'est génial ! Tu deviens enfin un grand garçon Eren !** Répondait Ymir.

 **-Stop ne commencez pas.** Il soupirait. **Et tout à l'heure il a mit un terme à notre presque relation… Il ne veut plus que je l'approche, il m'a demandé de sortir de sa vie… Mais j'ai besoin de lui…** Eren relevait alors la tête et il remarquait que tout le monde le dévisageait étrangement. **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive les gars ?** Demandait-il.

 **-Eren… Tu… 'Il' ? 'Lui' ?...** Balbutiait Armin **.** Le brun comprenait alors son erreur : il venait d'avouer ouvertement qu'il était amoureux d'un homme et qu'il était passé à l'acte avec lui. L'adolescent regardait ses amis, honteux : qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur dire maintenant ? En tout cas, il était hors de question de dire que cet homme n'était autre que son professeur de français… Enfin, ex-professeur.

 **-Euh ouais… C'est un léger détail que j'ai oublié de vous dire… Je…** Il avait du mal à finir sa phrase. **Je suis gay.** Voilà, c'était dit, le brun ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

 **-Mais c'est génial ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir un meilleur ami gay !** Evidemment, la bonne humeur constante de Sasha détendait l'atmosphère et faisait rire tout le groupe. **Bon plus sérieusement, pour revenir à ton problème. Tu verras avec le temps comment ça se passe, s'il a prit cette décision c'est certainement pour pouvoir réfléchir. S'il revient vers toi alors c'est magnifique, s'il ne revient pas ça veut dire que c'était rien d'autre qu'un pauvre type »** Disait-elle avec le sourire, ce qui rassurait en quelque sorte Eren. L'adolescent était cependant incertain quant aux intentions de Levi. S'il avait décidé de ne plus voir le lycéen c'était parce que ce dernier était amoureux de lui non ? Puis finalement, Eren se souvint de quelques mots prononcés la veille par Levi _Ce qui s'est passé hier soir m'a apporté plus de plaisir qu'aucune de ces putes n'est capable de me procurer et ça, ça me fait flipper_ Le brun finissait par se dire que Sasha devait certainement avoir raison.

Eren était partit en premier du bar, la tête remplie de question. Il se demandait ce que comptait faire Levi… Allait-il réfléchir ? Lorsqu'Erwin et Hanji étaient venus chez lui, qu'est-ce qu'ils se sont dit ? Des questions sans réponses qui perdaient un peu plus l'adolescent dans ses pensées. Comme à son habitude, il ne remarquait même pas qu'il était arrivé à destination plus vite que prévu. Il rentrait alors chez lui, sans même poser un seul regard vers la maison de Levi. Eren enlevait péniblement ses chaussures avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il s'engouffrait à l'intérieur de la maison, découvrant ainsi sa sœur endormie sur le canapé du salon. Il s'avançait silencieusement, éteignait la télévision et portait sa sœur pour la ramener jusqu'à son lit. Mikasa aussi était mignonne lorsqu'elle dormait… tout comme Levi… **« Putain ! »** Non, il fallait oublier Levi, ne plus prononcer son nom ni même penser à lui s'il le faut. L'adolescent retournait alors dans le salon afin de ranger un peu le désordre causé par sa sœur. Mais alors que le brun cherchait par quoi commencer, il entendait soudainement frapper à la porte. Qui peut bien venir à cette heure-ci ? Eren laissait alors ses activités de côté pour pouvoir se diriger vers la porte. Quand il ouvrait celle-ci, son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Levi… Levi était là. Il prenait appui sur les murs entourant la porte. L'adolescent ne réagissait pas, il croyait rêver… Soudainement, Levi l'attrapait par le col avant de l'emmener dehors de force puis le coller contre un des murs extérieurs. Eren ne bougeait pas, il était sous le choc, il fixait les yeux de Levi.

 **« Gamin.** Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur en entendant cette puissante voix. **Je ne peux pas.** Pause. **Je ne peux pas te zapper de ma vie comme ça.** Eren ne comprenait pas, il regardait toujours fixement son aîné. **Alors si tu tiens réellement à moi, accroche toi. Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas un de ces merdeux bons à rien.** L'adolescent restait bouche bée… Etait-ce vraiment les envies de Levi ? **Si tu me veux près de toi, et je ne parle pas en tant que petit-copain faut pas déconner non plus, alors montre-moi de quoi tu es capable… Eren. »** Le brun n'avait jamais eut autant de frissons à l'entente de son prénom. Levi était revenu de lui-même afin de lui dire de se battre pour lui… Pour l'avoir à ses côtés il devait prouver à Levi à quel point l'amour qu'il lui portait était grand.

Le plus âgé finissait par relâcher petit à petit l'emprise qu'il exercé sur le col du plus jeune, il reculait de quelques pas pour pouvoir le laisser respirer, il posait alors sur lui le regard blasé habituel, comme s'il attendait une réponse du brun. Soudainement, les paroles de Levi avaient revigorés Eren, ce dernier attrapait à son tour Levi par le col et l'embrassait fougueusement, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il soulevait peu à peu son aîné afin qu'il soit à sa hauteur. Après avoir relâché Levi, ce dernier eut un petit sourire en coin.

 **« Oh… Pas mal…** Annonçait-il.

 **-Ca vous va comme ça ?** Demandait-il fier de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

 **-Hmph, la prochaine fois que tu me soulève comme ça du sol ton visage va aller l'épouser.** Répliquait-il. Eren souriait à son tour.

 **-Je vais prendre ça pour un 'Oui'. »**

Chapitre 12) Horrifique jeunesse

 **« Hmph, viens chez moi gamin. »** Eren ne pouvait pas se sentir encore mieux après cela. Il venait à peine de retrouver Levi, il l'avait embrassé fougueusement à sa demande (ou presque) et voilà maintenant qu'il lui proposait de revenir chez lui. Il était tellement heureux, dorénavant il considérait Levi comme son amant puisque ce dernier était venu de lui-même réclamant que l'adolescent le surprenne pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés. Le brun se demandait ce qu'un homme comme Levi attendait pour qu'on le surprenne. Levi était le genre d'homme sans cœur qui ne s'émerveille pas pour rien et qui attendait qu'on se plie en quatre pour ses désirs. Eren se demandait si son aîné voulait juste être dominé au lit… après tout, c'était son genre de se soucier seulement de cette partie. Mais cela ne devait pas être ça, il ne serait pas revenu chercher le brun seulement pour cela. Peut-être que Levi s'était attaché à Eren et qu'il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il voulait l'avoir à ses côtés ? Impossible, il avait dit qu'il ne se laisserait jamais attirer par un homme, qui plus est, un gosse de 16 ans. _Laissons ces questions de côté pour l'instant._ Sans même donner une quelconque réponse à Levi, Eren se dirigeait maintenant vers la maison de son aîné, attendant patiemment devant la porte, les bras croisés et avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, que le propriétaire ouvre la porte.

Levi regardait le brun faire, il le suivait d'un regard dominant, comme à son habitude. Il ne tardait pas à le rejoindre et lorsqu'il fût aux côtés de l'adolescent, tout en le regardant, il ouvrait la porte avec un sourire moqueur, Eren comprenant alors que l'entrée n'avait jamais était verrouillée. Il répondait à cet affront d'un simple _Pff_ avant de pénétrer dans la demeure.

 **« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ferai plaisir ?**

 **-Hein ? Je n'ai rien demandé…**

 **-Fais pas l'innocent, j'entends ton estomac qui me tape sur les nerfs depuis tout à l'heure.** Disait-il en baissant ses yeux vers le ventre du plus jeune. Effectivement, Levi avait vu juste : Eren mourrait littéralement de faim. Il ne se souvenait même plus quand avait eu lieu son dernier repas.

 **-Oh… Euh… Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ne vous inquiétez pas…** Répondait-il maladroitement en serrant son ventre contre sa main droite.

 **-Très bien.** Il se dirigeait vers sa cuisine. **Œufs brouillés ça te va ?** Demandait Levi accroupi derrière ses meubles, fouillant ces derniers.

 **-Oui…** Disait timidement Eren, il ne voulait pas que Levi prenne soin de lui comme cela.

 **-De toute façon, même si ça ne t'allais pas, j'aurais quand même fait ça parce qu'il est hors de question que je me foule pour toi morveux. »** Annonçait-il toujours le nez dans ses placards. L'adolescent répondait seulement d'un petit rire nerveux, cela le rendait mal à l'aise que Levi se fasse du souci pour lui. Mais… il n'avait jamais dit qu'il se souciait de lui… Il venait même de dire parfaitement le contraire. Eren avait vraiment du mal à cerner Levi, il se demandait comment ses proches faisaient pour être, justement, proche de lui. Levi était tellement inaccessible, le genre d'homme à rester dans son coin, à régler ses problèmes seul sans jamais en parler à personne. Levi était un parfaitement autodidacte et Eren l'idolâtrait beaucoup pour sa personne, il aimerait tellement pouvoir lui ressembler pour que son aîné le prenne enfin au sérieux et non pas comme un vulgaire gamin. Mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face : Eren était bien loin d'arriver à la cheville de Levi. Un homme qui ne craignait personne et qui n'avait peur de rien, c'était lui qui faisait la loi avec n'importe qui malgré sa petite taille… voilà le genre d'homme qu'était Levi. Enfin, d'après le brun bien sûr, il voyait son supérieur comme un être parfait, et il ne parlait même pas de son physique.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.** La voix puissante de Levi résonnait à travers la pièce.

 **-Quoi ?... Ah euh… Non c'est rien, j'étais juste en train de penser…** Balbutiait-il.

 **-T'es sûr ? A en juger par la sale tête que tu tires on ne dirait pas que c'est rien comme tu dis.** Répondait l'impassible Levi.

 **-Hum… Je peux vous poser une question ?** Demandait le jeune.

 **-Plus tard, là on va passer à table et tu auras tout le temps de me demander ce que tu veux.** Pause. **Excepté sortir avec toi.** Rétorquait-il.

 **-Non non ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé… Mais ça aurait été une bonne idée.** Un minuscule sourire se formait alors sur ses fines lèvres.

 **-Idiot. »**

Les deux hommes venaient de terminer leur repas. Levi ne s'en sortait pas si mal que ça pour un homme en cuisine, il s'en sortait plutôt très bien même. Bon ce n'était rien de plus que des simples œufs brouillés mais bon, cela suffisait à l'adolescent pour être comblé, lui aurait sûrement réussi à les faires brûler. Ils étaient maintenant assis autour de la table du salon, ils buvaient tout deux du thé soigneusement préparé par Levi. Ce dernier tenait toujours sa tasse de manière étrange… le brun voulu l'imiter mais il se contentait de boire normalement.

 **« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais tout à l'heure gamin ?** Demandait Levi en buvant une gorgée de son thé. Le plus jeune regardait en direction de son aîné suite à son intervention.

 **-Oh… Et bien… Je me demandais comment vous faisiez pour toujours rester calme et impassible en n'importe qu'elle circonstance…** Pause. **Je trouve ça assez troublant et c'est une question que je me pose depuis pas mal de temps…** Adjurait l'adolescent.

 **-Donc en gros, tu me demande pourquoi j'ai un caractère de merde ?** Rétorquait Levi.

 **-Non non !... C'est juste que… vous êtes tellement froid et intransigeant… j'aimerais beaucoup vous ressembler…** Annonçait maladroitement le brun.

 **-Hmph, écoute gamin, j'ai eu une enfance difficile qui m'a fait devenir ce que je suis : ma mère était une de ces putes maltraitées par ses clients et mon père s'est tiré quand je suis né.** Pause. **Ma mère est morte lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un stupide gosse qui ne comprenait rien à la vie. Par la suite, j'ai été élevé par le frère de ma mère, il m'a apprit tout ce qu'il savait pour se défendre, pour voler… pour vivre dans ce monde.** Pause. **Après ça, lui aussi m'a abandonné, me laissant seul face à la dureté de cette misérable vie de mendiant.** Eren ne perdait pas une miette des paroles de Levi. **Puis j'ai grandi et imposé mes propres règles aux autres habitants, faisant de moi l'homme le plus recherché de l'époque.** Pause. **Finalement… il m'a sauvé…** _Il ?_ **Erwin Smith.** L'adolescent écarquillait les yeux à l'entente de ce nom, alors c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient aussi proche tous les deux ? **Erwin m'a remit dans le droit chemin et m'a aidé à m'en sortir dans la vie. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu me payer cette baraque et ma voiture… J'ai une énorme dette envers cet homme gamin.** Levi répondait aux réponses d'Eren sans même qu'il ne les poses, il avait répondu à toutes les questions du brun… sauf une.

 **-Je vois… Et cet homme, le frère de votre mère, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?** Demandait-il en portant sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres.

 **-Ah lui… Je n'en sais foutrement rien.** Pause. **Apparemment il est encore en vie et a eu des gosses.** Pause. **On dirait bien que j'ai des cousins ou des cousines quelque part sur cette Terre.** Il reprit une gorgée de thé à son tour. **Erwin l'a cherché pour moi.**

- **D'accord… C'était quoi son nom ?** Enchainait l'adolescent.

 **-Kenny.** Pause. **Kenny Ackerman. »** Eren n'eut d'abord aucune réaction à l'entente de ce nom, puis après quelques secondes de réflexions, son cerveau s'activait pour lui _Kenny Ackerman. Apparemment il est encore en vie et a eu des gosses._ Les pensées du brun le ramenaient vers sa sœur… Mikasa Ackerman.

Eren était perdu… Non c'était impossible… Pourtant Mikasa n'avait jamais parlé de ses parents et elle avait bizarrement le même caractère froid que Levi… Le cœur de l'adolescent se serrait une fois de plus dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il assemblait petit à petit les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête. Si Mikasa était la fille de ce Kenny… alors elle était la cousine de Levi… et Eren se considérait alors comme étant lui aussi, le cousin de Levi. Il hallucinait sur place, il ne voulait pas y croire, ses pupilles commencèrent à trembler au centre de ses yeux émeraudes.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore, tu le connais ?** Demandait naturellement Levi.

 **-Non je… Ma sœur… Elle…** Bégayait le plus jeune.

 **-Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles d'elle maintenant abruti ?** Adjurait-il avec le même ton désintéressé. Eren reprenait peu à peu son calme.

 **-Ma sœur s'appelle Mikasa Ackerman.** Réussissait-il à dire. Pourtant, Levi gardait son regard blasé habituel. Même lorsqu'il apprenait que, peut être, sa cousine habitait juste en face de chez lui ne lui faisait rien ? **Dîtes quelque chose bordel !** L'adolescent perdait patience.

 **-Calme-toi morveux.** Pause. **Est-ce que je peux voir cette… Mikasa Ackerman ?** Eren était surprit à l'entente de la requête de Levi.

 **-Euh… Ouais bien sûr, elle est chez moi, on peut y aller maintenant si vous voulez.** Répondait-il face à cette étrange demande.

 **-Parfait, on pourra y aller une fois que tu auras fini de boire.**

 **-J'ai fini depuis longtemps…**

 **-Je vais dire ça autrement : on pourra y aller une fois que la théière sera complètement vide.** Eren regardait son aîné avec de grands yeux. **Je déteste le gaspillage. »** Evidemment, il fallait s'y attendre.

Levi patientait tranquillement devant la porte d'entrée tandis qu'Eren était partit chercher sa sœur à l'intérieur, et lorsqu'il revint avec elle, les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent en grands.

 **« Mikasa je te présente-**

 **-Levi.** Coupait Mikasa.

 **-Quoi tu le connais ?** Sa sœur hochait légèrement la tête. Le regard d'Eren se portait alors vers les las yeux bleus de Levi.

 **-Oh… Alors c'est vraiment toi.** Répliquait Levi, les yeux posés sur Mikasa.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe sérieusement…** L'adolescent était perdu.

 **-Quand j'étais jeune, j'avais eu un mariage arrangé avec une jeune fille qui avait un caractère similaire au mien : Mikasa Ackerman. »**

Chapitre 13) Ne pas jouer avec le feu

 **« Je ne pensais jamais te revoir un jour.** Annonçait Levi.

 **-De même. »** Les deux Ackerman se regardaient avec un regard provocateur, on aurait dit que Mikasa voulait intimider Levi afin que celui-ci retourne d'où il vienne. Mais malheureusement pour elle, il habitait juste en face, mais elle ne le savait pas encore. Eren quant à lui, assistait à cette scène, impuissant, il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa sœur et son amant auraient vécu une partie de leur jeunesse ensemble. Il se sentait mal de ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt à Mikasa, le jour de la rentrée il s'était contenté de lui dire que son nouveau professeur de français avait le même nom qu'elle, rien de plus. S'il avait évoqué le prénom de Levi, peut être que tout aurait été différent, et il ne savait pas si cela aurait été une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. La jeune Ackerman finit par reprendre la parole.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Demandait-elle toujours les yeux posés sur Levi et avec un ton similaire à celui du plus âgé.

 **-Ton jeune frère m'a parlé de toi, et me voilà.** Répondait-il avec un ton ironique. Les yeux froids de Mikasa se posèrent alors sur Eren.

 **-Euh… Vous ne voulez pas qu'on rentre ? Il fait plutôt froid dehors vous ne trouvez pas ?** Disait-il avec un sourire forcé tout en fermant les yeux et en haussant ses sourcils. Sa sœur rentrait alors dans la maison familiale, agacée. Le brun faisait signe à Levi d'entrer même s'il redoutait la réaction de ce dernier à la vue de l'intérieur de la maison. Finalement, Levi entrait sans rien dire et Eren s'empressait de le suivre, redoutant la suite des événements.

 **« Intéressant… Vous connaissez ces nouveaux appareils appelés 'aspirateur' ? Ou un autre truc qui date un peu nommé 'plumeau' ?** Les deux adolescents se regardèrent avant de scruter les lieux avec Levi : la maison était remplie de détritus, la poussière jonchait les parois, les meubles ainsi que les murs étaient abîmés. Le regard de Levi finissait sa route sur les yeux du plus jeune. **C'est dégueulasse. »** Eren observait du coin de l'œil sa sœur qui aurait bien voulu étriper Levi sur place, cela se voyait dans son regard. Cependant, l'adolescent répondait au plus âgé simplement en se frottant la nuque, signe de malaise. Levi avançait seul jusqu'à la cuisine ouverte qui donnait sur le salon, il constatait les dégâts une fois encore. Il finit par se retourner vers le plus jeune.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as à boire gamin ?** Pause. **Quoique… Vu l'état des lieux je pourrais y laisser ma peau.** Ajoutait-il. Eren ricanait.

 **-Vous voulez quoi ?** Disait-il en fouillant dans ses placards.

 **-T'as du whisky ?** Demandait l'autre. Le plus jeune se redressait alors vers Levi.

 **-Non.**

 **-Du vin blanc ?**

 **Effacer par.**

 **-Vodka ?**

 **-Navré.** Levi regardait le plus jeune d'un regard agacé. Ce dernier regardait autour de lui tout en se mordant les lèvres, comme pour dire _J'y peux rien._

 **-Si tu veux te saouler tu peux aller au bar du coin.** Les deux hommes regardèrent alors en direction de Mikasa. Eren la dévisageait d'un regard qui voulait dire _T'es folle de lui parler comme ça !_ Et Levi la regardait comme pour dire _Répète un peu ?_

 **-Répète un peu ?** Il n'était pas du genre à garder sa langue dans sa poche.

 **-Tu m'as bien entendu.** Le même regard provocateur ressurgit dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Levi s'avançait alors pour se retrouver face à celle-ci. Même devant elle il était incroyablement petit… mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être effrayant et impressionnant.

 **-Tu sais que tu n'as aucunement le droit de me tutoyer et de me manquer de respect. Même si tu me connaissais autrefois, j'ai bien changé alors ne fais pas la maligne avec moi.** Les yeux froids et la voix sèche de Levi ne semblaient pas faire effet sur Mikasa.

 **-Hmph, j'ai tellement peur.** Répondait-elle en croisant les bras. A cet instant, Levi posait violemment sa main droite contre le mur sur lequel était adossé Mikasa, cette dernière se remit droite instinctivement.

 **-Ecoute ma belle, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une fille que je vais y aller mollo avec toi c'est clair ? Si tu me défies une nouvelle fois, crois-moi que je te ferais assez souffrir pour que tu ailles pleurer chez ton gringalet de frère. »** Mikasa hochait légèrement la tête.

Eren assistait à la scène une fois de plus, il ne voulait pas bouger de peur que Levi s'en prenne à lui. Ou alors… était-il tout simplement paralysé, et voir Levi dominer quelqu'un, même si cette personne était sa sœur, rendait son aîné encore plus sexy qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Personne ne le savait. Le brun voyait pour la première fois de la peur dans le regard de sa sœur, elle qui avait le même tempérament que Levi, qui ne semblait avoir peur de rien ni personne se retrouvait soudainement bloquée face à la froideur des propos que Levi pouvaient tenir. Quant à celui-ci, il ne semblait pas bouger d'un pouce, Eren avait une simple vue sur son dos, il ne pouvait donc pas juger s'il avait le même regard froid qu'il avait eu lorsque l'adolescent avait fouillé dans son dossier _Confidentiel_. Finalement, Levi finissait par se détendre et lever son emprise sur la jeune fille qui avait toujours ses yeux posés sur lui.

 **« Arrête de me fixer comme ça... Vous avez quoi dans cette famille à me fixer comme des demeurés ?** En prononçant ses mots, il se retournait vers le brun qui baissait automatiquement la tête face aux yeux intransigeants de Levi.

 **-Wow…** Intervenait Mikasa. **Toujours aussi impressionnant et dominant à ce que je vois.** Les yeux de Levi se reposèrent sur elle. Il reposait alors sa main avec douceur sur le mur.

 **-Quoi, je t'excite ?** Disait-il en rapprochant son corps de celui de la jeune fille. **Tu en veux plus ?** L'adolescente posait alors ses deux mains sur le torse du plus âgé et le repoussait sans forcer, en étant la plus docile possible.

 **-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi non plus.** Elle détournait alors la tête pour ne plus avoir affaire aux souffles chauds de Levi sur son visage. **Sur cette partie là tu n'as pas changé, toujours près à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.** Levi ricanait à l'entente de cette phrase.

 **\- Que veux-tu… Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.** Répondait-il avec une voix sensuelle. Il finit par s'éloigner du corps de la jeune fille et rejoignait alors le brun qui ne faisait plus un bruit, on pouvait se demander s'il respirer encore. **Oi gamin.** Eren posait alors ses yeux avec lenteur sur le regard de Levi. **Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant.** Il regardait en direction de Mikasa. **C'était sympa de m'avoir invité.**

 **-Ah euh… Ouais… Je vais vous raccompagner alors.** Il s'écartait alors du chemin de Levi pour pouvoir le laisser atteindre la sortie. Avant de sortir, le plus âgé se retournait une dernière fois en direction de la jeune fille qui le suivait du regard.

 **-A bientôt alors, Mikasa. »** Il sortit sans un mot de plus. Eren avait l'impression de vivre dans un monde complètement parallèle depuis que Levi avait pénétré dans sa demeure : il ne comprenait plus rien. Est-ce que Levi avait eu une réelle relation avec Mikasa lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes ? Un mariage arrangé… Etaient-ils mariés mais ils ne voulaient pas l'avouer ? Le cœur de l'adolescent se resserrait une fois de plus face à ces questions sans réponses qui le faisait éperdument mal, il ne comprenait jamais pourquoi il était autant possessif avec Levi. Mais… puisqu'il était en train de raccompagner ce dernier chez lui, pourquoi ne pas discuter un peu avec lui sans la présence de Mikasa pour gâcher ce moment ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à Levi sans qu'il ne s'énerve… Eren décidait alors d'improviser une fois qu'il serait face à la demeure de son aîné.

 **« C'est mignon de ta part de vouloir me raccompagner gamin mais tu sais, je suis assez grand pour marcher jusqu'en face de chez toi.** Levi avait un don pour mettre mal à l'aise les gens, mêmes s'ils étaient simplement courtois avec lui. Eren souriait légèrement.

 **\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'une voiture vous écrase parce que vous êtes trop pe…** Levi dévisageait l'adolescent avec son regard habituellement froid. **Enfin bref ça n'a pas d'importance…** Concluait-il.

 **-Ouais ça vaudrait mieux pour toi.** Répliquait le plus âgé. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant arrivés devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de Levi, ce dernier ouvrait la porte puis se retournait vers le plus jeune. **Merci de m'avoir raccompagné chéri c'est vraiment adorable de ta part.** Eren virait instantanément au rouge, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Levi prononce de tel mot. **Du calme gamin, ironie, tu connais ?** Achevait-il.

 **-Ouais c'est ça… Dîtes, je peux vous poser une question ?** Adjurait le brun.

 **-Quoi encore ?** Décidemment, Levi était résigné à être insociable.

 **-Avec Mikasa… Lorsque vous étiez jeunes… Jusqu'où est-ce que vous êtes allés tout les deux ?** Demandait-il hésitant.

 **-Je m'attendais à ce que tu me poses cette question.** Son regard se perdait dans l'immensité du ciel. **Ma mère voulait assurer mon future avec une femme de caractère tel que ta sœur, évidemment, ce genre de femme capable de me dominer m'attire horriblement.** Eren serrait son poing. **Mais elle, elle n'était pas d'accord, si elle devait se marier, c'était par amour et non pas par obligation seulement parce qu'un abrutit de mendiant n'était pas capable de diriger sa vie.** L'adolescent était gêné à l'entente des paroles de Levi.

- **Et maintenant ?** Se résignait-il à dire. Levi souriait.

 **-Tu as vu l'effet que je lui fais ? Elle sera dévouée à moi maintenant, à coup sûr.** Il finit par reposer ses yeux fatigué sur Eren. **Mais je n'irais pas vers elle, par respect pour toi.** L'adolescent écarquillait les yeux. **S'il doit se passer quelque chose entre elle et moi, se sera à elle de faire le premier pas.** Pause. **Mais elle est aussi têtue et fière que moi, donc tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire.** A l'entente de ces paroles, le brun était rassuré. Levi le respectait assez pour ne pas sortir avec sa sœur, et Mikasa n'irait, de toute évidence, jamais vers Levi. Le visage d'Eren s'illuminait enfin. **Bon, puisque tu n'es plus sur le point de te suicider, tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant, non ?** Disait-il ironiquement.

 **-Tch, pas la peine d'en rajouter des tonnes ça va.** Il se mit de profil, près à partir. **Bonne nuit.** Rajoutait-il en souriant.

 **-Idiot. »** Puis il refermait la porte. Eren quant à lui, ne s'éternisait pas et partit sur le champ après que Levi ai disparu dans la lumière. C'était avec le cœur léger que l'adolescent rejoignait sa propre demeure tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Lorsqu'il pénétrait dans la maison, Eren restait quelques secondes adossé à la porte d'entrée et repensait aux paroles de Levi… Il disait qu'il ne ferait rien vis-à-vis de Mikasa par respect pour lui. L'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, seul, puis il finit par se dire qu'il allait passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Levi. Le brun se détachait alors de la porte pour rejoindre sa chambre et espérer admirer son aîné (ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé) par la fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur l'ensemble de la demeure de Levi.

Alors qu'Eren était en route vers sa chambre, il s'arrêtait devant celle de sa sœur qui était anormalement ouverte. L'adolescent regardait dans l'ouverture de la porte et il apercevait Mikasa, assise sur son lit, les jambes repliées et sa tête enfouille dans ses genoux. Sans attendre, le brun toquait à la porte avant d'entrée dans la chambre de sa sœur. Il s'assit à ses côtés, essayant de s'avoir ce qui lui arrivait.

 **-Eh ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Mikasa ne répondait pas. Eren n'entendait pas de sanglot ni même le son d'un reniflement donc elle ne pleurait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur dans cet état, mis à part lorsque son père était réapparu à la maison. **Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire hein…** Il posait alors sa main sur la chevelure noire de sa sœur qu'il caressait avec douceur, il savait agir en frère protecteur quand il le fallait. Lorsqu'il retirait sa main, Mikasa relevait la tête vers son frère.

 **-Eren je…** L'adolescente baissait son regard, ne finissant pas se phrase.

 **-Quoi t'es enceinte ?!** Evidemment, Eren comprenait toujours tout de travers. Mikasa lui administrait alors un coup à la tête, le brun plaçait aussitôt ses mains sur sa tête. **Ca va ça va je plaisantais.** Bien sûr il ne plaisantait pas, il avait totalement vu à côté de la plaque.

 **-C'est pas le moment de plaisanter abruti.** Répliquait-elle.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives alors ?** Il reprenait alors son sérieux.

 **-Je ne suis pas sûre…** Répondait maladroitement sa sœur.

 **-Rho allez dis moi, arrête de tourner autour du pot.** Mikasa ne répondait pas tout de suite, son regard était perdu dans le vide, comme si elle se demandait si elle devait réellement en parler à son frère. Eren lui, qui était du genre impatient, restait étonnamment calme suite à l'attente interminable que sa sœur lui faisait endurer. Il attendait patiemment, ne voulant pas brusquer Mikasa qui pourrait se braquer et ne plus jamais en parler. Il connaissait très bien sa sœur, il savait que cela devait être grave et important si elle était comme ça. Malgré une longue attente, Mikasa finit par répondre à son frère.

 **-Eren je… Je crois que je suis amoureuse de… Levi.** Le cœur de l'adolescent se bloquait à l'entente de ce nom. _Non… Tout mais pas ça… Pas lui…_ **Tout à l'heure quand il m'a bloqué contre le mur… Je voyais l'homme qu'il était devenu… Un homme plus ou moins mature, dominant et… sexy. Il était tellement beau… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je sais éperdument le genre d'homme qu'il est avec les femmes… »** Mikasa replongeait alors sa tête contre ses genoux, elle ne voyait donc pas les larmes ruisseler le long des joues de son frère.

Chapitre 14) Prêt à tout

 _ **Il y a maintenant une semaine, voir un peu plus, j'ai rencontré un gamin qui est tombé raide dingue de moi. Pff, qui aurait pu croire que j'attirais aussi les gosses. Au début je m'amusais avec ce gamin, connaissant les sentiments qu'il avait à mon égard, je me suis dit que je pourrais en profiter un peu puis le rayer de ma liste. J'ai finalement baisé avec ce gamin par la suite j'avais prévu de me débarrasser de lui. Seulement voilà, ce môme m'a rendu fou cette nuit : lui qui n'avait pas d'expérience m'avait complètement extasié. Je l'ai finalement gardé sous mon aile, voulant le protéger comme un père protège son enfant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que ce gosse avait besoin de moi… et il me l'a ouvertement dit. Nous sommes devenus très proche en l'espace d'une semaine, même si je le taquine souvent, il reste à mes côtés, fidèle au poste. Je ne comprends pas ce gamin, je faisais tout pour le répugner, jusqu'à lui dire des choses blessantes vis-à-vis des gays, mais il restait fort face à mes propos. Je sais très bien que j'ai mauvais caractère, je suis insociable, je n'aime pas les imprévus, et ce gosse faisait partit des choses imprévues que je n'aimais pas. Au final, je m'amuse bien avec lui, il tient bon malgré mon tempérament.**_

 _ **Ce gamin m'aura au moins servi à quelque chose depuis notre rencontre : grâce à lui, j'ai retrouvé une 'amie' d'enfance qui s'avère être sa sœur aînée. Enfin, elle a été adopté par la famille de ce morveux mais a conservé son véritable nom : Ackerman. Je compte bien familiariser avec elle pour qu'elle me parle un peu plus de notre famille. Je doute qu'elle sache énormément de chose, mais la seule personne qui m'intéresse est Kenny Ackerman. Si elle a des informations le concernant, je ferais tout pour qu'elle me les dise.**_

Nous sommes maintenant le lundi 20 septembre, qui dit lundi dit lycée. Levi, bien qu'il ne fût plus professeur au lycée, se levait quand même à une heure matinale telle que 7h30. Il se levait avec entrain de son lit afin de rejoindre sa somptueuse cuisine pour se faire un thé. Après avoir fini une ou deux tasses, il regagnait une fenêtre donnant sur la rue d'en face afin d'observer son ancien élève aller au lycée, avec du retard bien sûr. Ceci était devenu le quotidien matinal de Levi : se lever tranquillement, préparer du thé, le boire dans la seconde qui suivait et observer Eren partir à la vitesse de l'éclair accompagné de sa sœur Mikasa. Après avoir assisté à ce spectacle, le petit homme se demandait souvent ce qu'il allait faire le reste de sa journée… mais pas aujourd'hui. Levi regagnait sa cuisine afin de se resservir une nouvelle tasse avant de retourner à son poste devant la fenêtre. Il restait là, adossé contre le mur, tasse en main à observer du coin de l'œil la maison d'en face. Il n'attendait pas longtemps avant de revoir la voiture de Mikasa se garer devant la demeure des Jaëger. Levi regardait, sans bouger, la jeune fille pénétrer la maison familiale. C'était sa chance : Mikasa était seule à la maison et les cours venaient à peine de commencer donc il ne pourrait pas être interrompu par le retour soudain d'Eren. Levi baissait alors les yeux avant de souffler, déjà fatigué par ce qui l'attendait il reposait alors sa tasse de thé avant de monter à l'étage, dans sa salle de bain.

Le petit homme avait finit de se doucher et s'était habillé de façon sophistiqué : chemise rouge sang, jean noir quelconque, chaussure noire et cravate défaite de la même couleur. Il se regardait une dernière fois dans le miroir avec les mêmes yeux blasés avant de soupirer une énième fois. Levi descendait alors les escaliers, les mains dans les poches avec une certaine nonchalance, il attrapait alors quelques papiers qui trainais sur la table du salon avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et de sortir de sa demeure. Levi se dirigeait alors vers la maison d'en face, et une fois arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, il frappait à celle-ci. Il attendait deux bonnes minutes avant d'apercevoir Mikasa.

 **« Oh c'est toi…** Disait-elle insatisfaite. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **-Primo : ne me tutoie pas, deuxio : la politesse tu connais ?, tertio : j'ai des papiers à donner à ton frère.** Répondait-il sèchement.

 **-Hmph, Eren n'est pas là il est partit au lycée, reviens ce soir.** Puis elle commençait à fermer la porte. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Levi qui mit son pied dans l'ouverture de la porte, empêchant la fermeture de celle-ci.

 **-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il devait être là.** Mikasa rouvrit alors la porte. **Je peux entrer ?** Demandait-il en regardant l'intérieur de la maison. La jeune fille hésitait quelque temps mais finit par se mettre de profil afin de laisser passer Levi.

 **-Très bien, mais ne touche à rien.** Ajoutait-elle.

 **-Tu crois sincèrement que je vais risquer d'attraper un cancer de la peau ? Je vous laisse votre déchèterie. »** A ses mots, Levi pénétrait la demeure, slalomant entre les nombreux déchets qui jonchaient le sol. Mikasa quant à elle, restait quelques secondes sur le seuil de la porte, observant le petit homme.

Levi traversait le long couloir qui le ramenait finalement dans le salon, Mikasa n'était pas loin derrière lui. Il posait ses las yeux bleus sur la table, ou du moins ce qui semblait être une table, et balayait du regard toutes les immondices qui se trouvaient sur celle-ci. La jeune fille étant gênée de montrer ce spectacle à Levi, elle portait alors sa main droite à son bras gauche et regardait autour d'elle sans vraiment visionner ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Le jeune homme se retournait alors vers Mikasa et finit par prendre la parole.

 **« Où se trouve la chambre du morveux ?** Demandait-il en croisant les yeux de la brune.

 **-Hum… A l'étage, viens.** Sur ses mots, elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers qui se trouvaient à l'entrée, Levi la talonnait. Il constatait un peu plus les dégâts que la maison avait subit, et ce spectacle l'horripilait, lui qui était un dangereux maniaque ne supportait pas l'atmosphère de cet endroit.

 **-C'est vraiment dégueulasse ici… Comment est-ce que vous faîtes pour oser respirer l'air ?… »** Marmonnait-il en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche qu'il amenait à son nez. Mikasa ne faisait pas attention aux remarques de Levi et continuait sa route jusqu'à amener celui-ci à la chambre de son frère. Elle ouvrait la porte avec prudence sous le regard attentif de Levi, et lorsqu'elle avait enfin réussi à dégager la porte et à l'ouvrir, Levi constatait que la chambre d'Eren était tout aussi en désordre que le reste de la maison. Des vêtements trainaient par terre, des restes de nourriture jonchaient le sol, de la poussière émanait de tout les côtés, bref, une scène horrible aux yeux de Levi. Cependant, ce dernier constatait que seul le lit et le bureau de l'adolescent étaient plus ou moins propres, Levi décidait donc de s'avancer et déposait les quelques papiers qu'il avait en main sur le bureau du lycéen. Lorsqu'il relevait la tête, le petit homme constatait que par la fenêtre on pouvait aisément observer l'ensemble de sa propre demeure. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser paraitre un léger sourire en coin, imaginant Eren posté à cette fenêtre, tentant désespérement d'apercevoir son aîné.

 **« C'est bon tu as fini ?** Demandait Mikasa voyant que Levi ne bougeait plus depuis qu'il avait regardé à travers cette fenêtre. Ce dernier se retournait vers elle.

 **-Il y a-t-il au moin une seule pièce qui soit propre ici ?** Adjurait-il en croisant les bras.

 **-Quoi tu es encore là-dessus ?** Levi ne répondait pas, il n'hochait pas la tête, il ne faisait rien. Mikasa soupirait. **Bien sûr qu'il y en a.** Répondait-elle.

 **-Ah oui ? C'est inimaginable vu le taudit dans lequel vous vivez…** Ajoutait Levi de son ton taquin. **Je suppose que ta chambre est aussi inioble que celle-ci.** Disait-il avec un sourire en coin semblable au précédent. La jeune fille commençait à perdre patience.

 **-Oh tu crois ça ? Suis moi sale nain. »** Bien que Levi fût agacé par la remarque de Mikasa, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire sournoisement. Pour lui, il avait déjà gagné, il suffisait de caresser l'adolescente dans le sens du poil et c'était bon. Levi était près à jouer avec la jeune fille afin qu'elle soit docile et qu'elle lui donne toutes les informations qu'il avait besoin. Il suivait alors la jeune fille en prenant soin de déboutonner deux boutons de sa chemise afin de laisser paraître son cou pâle.

 **« Oh… Pas mal. »** A la grande surprise de Levi, la pièce était incroyablement propre et bien rangée. Il s'avançait vers le lit balayant de deux doigts les jointures de celui-ci afin d'examiner s'il y avait de la poussière, et il ne trouvait rien. En vérité, Levi ne faisait pas attention à la chambre, à la poussière ou autre, il simulait simplement pour que Mikasa soit à l'aise, qu'elle s'avance vers lui il attendait seulement le bon moment pour passer à l'action. Mais… pourquoi ne pas interroger simplement la jeune fille sur ce qu'elle savait ? Non, cela serait trop simple pour Levi, et surtout, trop gentil de sa part. Quoiqu'il en soit, Mikasa s'était retrouvé derrière Levi, prête à l'injurier. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot ou de faire quoi que ce soit, que Levi la faisait basculer sur le lit d'un mouvement expert, il se retrouvait en moins de deux au dessus de l'adolescente. Cette dernière qui ne s'attendait pas à cela et encore moins à être nez à nez avec Levi, commençait à rougir lentement, et cela, Levi le remarquait instantanément.

 **« Je te fais de l'effet n'est-ce pas Mikasa ?...** Disait-il sensuellement tout en rapprochant ses lèvres du cou de la jeune fille qui ne se débattait pas.

 **-Je… Arrête… Qu'est-ce que tu fais…** Murmurait-elle avec une voix douce. La main de Levi commençait à ségarer sous le chemisier de la jeune femme.

 **-Moi ? Rien du tout… »** La voix sensuelle du jeune homme faisait perdre tous moyens à Mikasa. La main froide de Levi contre sa peau lui donnait d'irrésistible frissons, c'était impossible de lutter contre un homme tel que lui. Levi commençait à retirer avec douceur le haut de Mikasa avant de l'embrasser dans le cou avec délicatesse. Le souffle chaud de Levi contre sa peau donnait irrésistiblement envie à Mikasa, elle voulait braver l'interdit avec lui, elle voulait qu'il soit à elle… mais ce qu'elle ignorait ce que lui n'en avait rien à faire, il avait l'habitude d'agir comme cela avec les femmes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mikasa se laissait entrainer dans la joie que lui procurait les caresses de Levi et ne remarquait même pas que ce dernier était en train de retirer le pantalon de la jeune fille. Elle finit par se redresser brutalement et arrêtait Levi dans son élan.

 **« Non arrête… Eren va bientôt rentrer…** Disait-elle faiblement.

 **-On peut aller chez moi si c'est ça qui te gène.** Répliquait-il en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de Mikasa. Mais la jeune femme le repoussait une fois de plus.

 **-Arrête Levi… Pas maintenant.** Insisistait-elle. Levi finit donc par se redresser et restait debout face au lit, observant Mikasa qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

 **-Très bien, comme tu voudras.** Il reboutonnait sa chemise. **Avant de rentrer chez moi, j'aimerais juste te poser une question avant que ton abruti de frère débarque.** L'adolescente relevait la tête d'un air intéressée. **Kenny Ackerman… tu as des nouvelles de lui ? »** Mikasa répondait simplement en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche. Lorsque Levi comprit la réponse de celle-ci, il était fortement déçu d'avoir agit comme il l'avait fait pour rien. Il ne se préoccupais pas de se que pouvais ressentir Mikasa, il s'en voulait juste à lui-même pour lui avoir donné du plaisir gratuitement. Il se dirigeait vers la porte, descendait les escaliers avec nonchalence, sans un mot de plus.

Levi était maintenant devant la porte d'entrée, près à ouvrir cette dernière. Mais alors qu'il avançait sa main vers la poignée, il remarquait que celle-ci était en train de s'abaisser. Avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, il murmurait un petit _C'est pas vrai…_ et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant paraitre le visage de l'adolescent. Eren était surprit à la vue de son aîné, cela se voyait dans ses yeux, mais Levi lui, restait toujours aussi impassible, il regardait le brun de haut, toujours sur la dernière marche des escaliers.

 **« Oh… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?** Demandait le plus jeune. Levi écartait l'adolescent de son chemin grâce à son avant-bras puis il sortit de la maison. Eren le rattrapait aussitôt en posant sa main sur son épaule. Levi soupirait.

 **-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir gamin.** Il retirait la main du brun avant de se retourner vers ce dernier. **J'avais juste quelques affaires à régler.** Concluait-il.

 **-Avec ma sœur ?** Enchainait le jeune, agacé.

 **-Oui, exactement. Il y a un problème à ça ?** Levi défiait du regard Eren qui serrait son poing une fois de plus.

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ?** Adjurait sèchement l'adolescent. Le plus âgé s'avançait un peu plus vers le brun.

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Tu es jaloux même lorsqu'il s'agit de ta sœur ?** Eren baissait la tête face au farouche regard de Levi. **Tu es pathétique. »** A ses mots, il partit rejoindre son habitation, fermant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'accroupi dos à la porte, repliant une jambe où il y posait son bras et laissant l'autre jambe tendu, il réfléchissait. Levi n'avait reçu aucune information concernant Kenny et cela l'irritait éperdument… c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait était aussi dur avec Eren. Il s'en voulait une fois de plus, il n'aurait jamais dût lui dire cela, mais ce n'était juste pas le bon moment de lui parler. Levi commençait à songer qu'il irait s'excuser auprès de l'adolescent, avec cette idée en tête, il se remit alors debout. Soudainement, on frappait à sa porte, avec stupeur il se retournait vers celle-ci et espéré que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Il ouvrit la porte… _Putain_ Eren était là, prenant appui sur les murs entourant la porte. Levi le contemplait sans dire un mot, sans montrer aucune émotion, mais il finit par prendre la parole.

 **« Ecoute gamin, tout à l'heure-** Levi s'arrêtait de parler quand la main de l'adolescent se posait sur sa bouche. Sans réagir, il écoutait ce que le brun avait à lui dire.

 **-C'est bon… J'arrête.** Annonçait-il.

 **-Hum ?** Rétorquait Levi sans vraiment prêter attention aux paroles du jeune homme.

 **-Je ne vous courrai plus après, c'est bon vous avez gagné.** Levi le dévisageait sans rien dire, aucune émotion dans les yeux. **Je vais sortir de votre vie comme vous me l'aviez demandé, je suis juste venu vous dire adieu. »**

 _Ne pars pas abruti…_

Chapitre 15) Véritable adieu ?

 **« Je suis juste venu vous dire adieu. »** Eren avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Levi restait impassible face aux aveux que venait de faire le brun et l'attitude de Levi irritait l'adolescent, surtout dans cette situation. Il ne supportait pas de voir son aîné rester là sans rien dire, sans rien faire, il le fixait, rien de plus. A aucun moment Eren n'a sût lire dans le regard de Levi, à aucun moment il n'a été capable de dire si Levi était heureux, inquiet, suspicieux… non rien… pas une fois. Les las yeux bleus de Levi étaient indéchiffrables, et ils le seront toujours. Voyant que son aîné n'était pas prêt de parler, Eren entreprenait de retirer doucement ses mains qui étaient restés contre les murs. Il commençait alors à partir, tournant ainsi le dos à Levi. C'est alors qu'une voix puissante qu'il connaissait bien l'interpella.

 **« Oi.** Le brun fronçait ses sourcils tout en fermant les yeux à l'entente de cette voix. Cependant, il se retournait vers celle-ci. **Tu crois que tu peux partir comme ça gamin ? Tu penses pouvoir venir chez moi, m'annoncer ça et repartir l'air de rien ?** L'adolescent baissait les yeux et balayait le sol du regard assez vite, de droite à gauche. Levi s'écartait de devant la porte. **Rentre donc deux minutes faire tes adieux comme il se doit. »** Eren relevait alors les yeux et croisait le regard sévère de Levi qui avait les bras posés contre sa poitrine. Le brun ne se faisait pas attendre devant cet homme puissant, il retirait en vitesse ses chaussures avant de pénétrer la demeure de Levi. Il entendait les pas lourds de ce dernier le talonner à cet instant, l'adolescent commençait à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire confiance à Levi et d'entrer chez lui en ces circonstances.

Eren ne prenait pas le temps de jeter un vif coup d'œil autour de lui, il suivait Levi sans rien dire. Les deux hommes marchaient avec nonchalance : l'adolescent restait près de son aîné, les mains dans les poches, le regard absent et Levi était toujours le même, aucune émotion ne se dégageait de lui, il avançait simplement et guidait le brun jusqu'à la chambre. Une fois arrivé dans le dortoir, Eren prenait enfin le temps de regarder où il était, et c'était avec le même regard absent qu'il détournait les yeux vers Levi.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** Disait-il inconscient.

 **-Maintenant ?** Levi se mit assis au bord du lit. **Ecoute morveux, personne ne coupe les ponts avec moi, c'est moi qui rompt les liens avec les autres.** Il enlevait subitement sa chemise pour finir torse nu. **Ca sera seulement quand je dirais 'on arrête' que l'on arrêtera.** Eren sentait ses joues rougir face à cette vue. **Donc maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire ce que je te dis, vu ?** Le brun hochait difficilement la tête de haut en bas, il avait légèrement la bouche entre-ouverte. Levi eût un léger sourire presque imperceptible **Approche gamin.** Concluait-il. L'adolescent finit enfin par rouvrir enfin les yeux face à ce qui se passait devant lui… ou presque.

 **-Euh quoi ?** Répondait-il toujours aussi lent. Le plus âgé soupirait.

 **-Ramène ton cul ici gamin. »** Eren ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait, mais il obéissait assez vite aux ordres de Levi, le temps que ceux-ci lui monte au cerveau. Il avançait alors avec prudence vers lui, jusqu'à finir devant le lit. Le brun ne savait pas s'il devait s'assoir à ses côtés ou non, donc il attendait les nouveaux ordres de Levi. Ce dernier saisissait avec tendresse le poignet de l'adolescent, puis il tirait violemment celui-ci vers le bas entrainant ainsi l'effondrement du plus jeune. Eren se retrouvait donc à genoux face à Levi qui avait les jambes écartées pour apercevoir le brun… enfin, entre autre. Le petit homme posait alors sa main droite sur les cheveux du plus jeune tandis que sa main gauche était en appuie contre les draps. Cette dernière était légèrement reculée, ce qui empêchait son corps de basculer vers l'arrière. Eren relevait les yeux vers ceux de Levi, il regardait son aîné avec un regard rempli d'incompréhension. Levi ricanait à la vue de l'adolescent.

 **« Hmph, ne me regarde pas comme ça.** Pause. **Au boulot.** Ajoutait-il. Le lycéen ne comprenait pas très bien ce que Levi avait en tête, et il ne voulait pas comprendre. En baissant les yeux, il se rendait compte que la ceinture de Levi était défaite et que son pantalon était légèrement baissé, permettant ainsi d'apercevoir son caleçon noir. L'adolescent reprenait peu à peu ses esprits devant cette vision insoutenable.

 **-Non ne me dîtes pas que…** Il relevait la tête vers son aîné.

 **-Si tu tiens vraiment à me dire adieu, fais les choses correctement morveux.** Pause. **Et puis, n'essaye pas de me faire gober que ça ne te rend pas heureux de faire ta première fois avec moi.** Pause. **La première queue que tu goûteras sera la mienne, j'y tiens personnellement. »** Il concluait ainsi. Eren ne comprenait pas… Certes cela ne le dérangeais pas de faire cela avec Levi, mais pourquoi y tenait-il personnellement ? Le brun décidait de lui poser la question une fois l'acte achevé.

Levi avait dors et déjà retiré ce qui le gênait pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il attendait. Eren s'était retiré le temps de laisser Levi se débarrasser de ses affaires. En vérité, l'adolescent était sortit de la chambre le temps de se préparer psychologiquement à ce qu'il s'apprêtait de faire : il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, ça c'était certain. Le brun commençait à être suspicieux : allait-il s'en sortir ? Levi allait-il le rabaisser s'il trouvait cela mauvais ? Allaient-ils gémir de plaisir ensemble ? Trop de questions sans réponses une fois de plus. Eren décidait alors de masser vivement son visage des deux mains avant de retourner sans hésiter dans la pièce où se trouvait Levi qui devait être impatient.

Levi était là, tranquillement installé sur le lit, il avait l'air calme et détendu. Il avait soigneusement placé une couverture sur lui, cachant ainsi son sexe. A cette vue, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire : Levi était si beau avec ses muscles parfaitement sculpté… l'engin caché par la couverture ne pouvait être que plus beau. L'adolescent avançait alors d'un pas déterminé devant Levi avant de se replacer à quatre pattes devant lui. Levi se repositionnait comme précédemment avec sa main droite couronnant la tête du plus jeune. Eren commençait à enlever doucement la couverture avant de découvrir la verge de son aîné, il entendit un petit _A toi de jouer_ avant de prendre en bouche ce qu'il avait sous les yeux sans hésitation. Le brun faisait de lents va-et-vient par instinct, il sentait la main de Levi se resserrer sur sa chevelure sauvage. Il n'entendait cependant pas son aîné gémir, il décidait alors de passer un cran au dessus : il mordillait légèrement le pénis de Levi, assez doucement pour qu'il n'ait pas mal, assez fort pour qu'il le ressente. Eren était totalement alaise avec cette situation, il trouvait cela presque normal, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. Il prenait du plaisir à jouer avec l'engin de Levi en bouche. L'adolescent finit par lécher subtilement l'extrémité et là, bingo : un petit gémissement se faisait entendre de la part de Levi. Eren accentuait donc ses coups de langues tout en augmentant la vitesse des va-et-vient. Il sentait la main de Levi s'agripper à ses cheveux, cela lui faisait un peu mal mais cela lui faisait surtout extrêmement plaisir puisque les gémissements de Levi commençaient à s'accentuer également. Le plus jeune laissait paraître quelques gémissements de temps à autres.

Cette petite partie de plaisir avait duré 13 minutes, les deux hommes avaient du mal à se détacher de l'autre finalement s'était Eren qui avait décidé de s'arrêter d'épuisement. Ils étaient maintenant allongés dans le lit, l'adolescent recouvert par les bras de Levi.

 **« Alors, vous en pensez quoi pour un débutant ?** Demandait le plus jeune d'une faible voix. Le regard de Levi était posé dans le vide, la tête levée vers le plafond.

 **-Pas mal…** Répondait-il après quelques secondes. Eren souriait.

 **-Moi j'suis crevé… Pas vous ?** Adjurait-il en baillant.

 **-Dans ce cas dors gamin.** Disait Levi en caressant l'épaule du plus jeune.

 **-Très bien… Bonne nuit.** Le plus âgé ne répondait pas tout de suite.

 **-Bonne nuit… Eren. »**

Après une bonne nuit réparatrice, Eren se réveillait lentement, toujours dans les bras de Levi. C'était incroyable à quel point il pouvait être beau pendant qu'il dormait, et surtout après l'effort. Il avait encore ses cheveux trempés ce qui le rendait incroyablement sexy, ses magnifiques muscles toujours à découvert, son visage reposé… tout était parfait chez cet homme. Afin de s'assurer s'il était bel et bien endormi, l'adolescent déposait un subtil baiser sur les lèvres de Levi. Ce dernier ne réagissait pas déçu, le plus jeune reposait sa tête contre le bras de Levi. C'est alors qu'Eren sentit une légère pression sur son front, une pression qui ressemblait à un baiser. L'adolescent se redressait à vive allure et fixait le regard endormit de Levi.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ?** Disait-il d'une voix endormie. Evidemment, il n'attendait pas de réponse, il avait seulement dit cela afin de surprendre l'adolescent, ce qui avait marché.

 **-Non rien…** Pause. **Vous allez vous lever là ?** Demandait-il maladroitement. Levi hochait la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. **Je vois… Dans ce cas, je peux utiliser votre salle de bain ?** Levi soupirait.

 **-Fait ce que tu veux gamin.** Pause. **Mais si tu fous le bordel dans mes affaires, tu auras la trace de mon pied imprimé sur ta tronche. »** Répondait-il normalement. Eren hochait la tête pour dire qu'il avait comprit, bien sûr, Levi ne l'avait pas vu car il avait gardé ses yeux fermés tout le long de la conversation.

Après s'être douché, Levi avait immédiatement prit la relève lorsqu'Eren était sortit de la salle de bain. L'adolescent avait attendu deux-trois minutes contre la porte afin d'écouter Levi pour savoir s'il avait désorganisé les affaires de son aîné. A son grand soulagement, il avait entendu assez vite l'eau couler, il s'était donc écarté de la porte afin de regagner la chambre. Mais alors qu'il était tranquillement allongé sur le lit, attentif au moindre son émis en provenance de la salle de bain, Eren se redressait soudainement et fût attiré par un autre son plus proche. Ce son ressemblait à une sonnerie… une sonnerie de téléphone. L'adolescent se relevait alors et se dirigeait vers cette sonnerie qui ne pouvait provenir que du téléphone de Levi. Il était là, un téléphone posé sur la table du salon qui bougeait légèrement sur la table suite aux vibrations qu'il émettait. Lorsqu'Eren s'avançait, il lu d'abord le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran [ _Erwin Smith]_ évidemment, il n'y avait que lui pour appeler Levi. Enervé à la vue de ce nom, l'adolescent s'assit violemment sur une chaise qui entourait la table avant de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine. Le téléphone avait cessait assez rapidement de vibrer, mais il vibrait une fois de plus lorsque l'écran se rallumait. Une vibration assez courte voulant signifier un message, Eren ne pu s'empêcher de se pencher légèrement pour pouvoir ainsi lire ce message par curiosité.

 _ **[Reçu à 09:46:15 | Erwin Smith : J'ai retrouvé la trace de Kenny, appelle moi ou passe à la maison lorsque tu auras le temps.]**_

Bizarrement, la vue de ce message rendait mal Eren : il avait peur de perdre Levi s'il retrouvait son père adoptif. L'adolescent entendait la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir au loin.

Chapitre 16) Retrouvaille

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore morveux ?** Levi venait à peine de sortir de la salle de bain qu'il était déjà en train de faire des reproches au plus jeune. Eren levait les yeux du téléphone installé sur la table pour les poser sur le torse nu de Levi parsemé de fines gouttes d'eau. Quelques gouttes tombaient encore de ses mèches pour ruisseler le long de son corps athlétique. L'adolescent finit cependant par reprendre ces esprits tant bien que mal.

 **-Euhm… Votre téléphone a sonné donc ça m'a surprit et j'ai fini ici.** Disait-il niaisement.

 **-Hmph, tu n'as jamais entendu un téléphone vibrer ? Tu m'inquiètes vraiment.** Répondait le plus âgé d'un ton moqueur. Il s'avançait alors vers le brun et prit son téléphone en main. Eren fixait patiemment le visage de Levi, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part… mais il ne fit rien. Levi restait là, les yeux fixés sur son téléphone, ses las yeux bleus ne montraient aucun sentiment de joie, de peur, d'appréhension… non rien. Le brun regardait les doigts fins de Levi taper sur les touches du clavier tactile, il ne montrait toujours aucune émotion. Finalement, le plus jeune décidait de briser le silence.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demandait-il maladroitement. Le regard de Levi se dirigeait alors vers Eren : l'adolescent était toujours assis donc Levi le regardait de haut, et voir les yeux puissants de Levi posés comme cela sur lui donnait au brun d'irrésistibles frissons.

 **-Rien.** Pause. **Ca ne te regarde pas.** Le lycéen ravalait sa salive en signe de malaise. **Il serait peut être temps que tu retournes chez toi gamin. »** A ses mots, Levi se retirait dans sa chambre. Il avait employé un ton qu'Eren n'appréciait pas du tout : un ton sec et colérique.

L'adolescent était rentré chez lui, en colère. Il s'était empressé de regagner sa chambre afin de s'enfermer dans celle-ci. Il se postait à la fenêtre et attendait de voir Levi partir au volant de sa Ford Mustang. Ce dernier ne se faisait pas attendre, Levi venait tout juste de sortir tout en prenant soin de refermer la porte à clef derrière lui avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Sous les yeux attentifs d'Eren, il entamait une marche arrière afin de pouvoir se positionner correctement sur la route. Alors que le lycéen scrutait chaque mouvement effectué par Levi, son sang se glaça lorsqu'il voyait que son aîné était en train de le regarder depuis sa voiture. Les deux hommes ne dirent rien, ils se regardaient simplement : Eren était paralysé face à cette vue donc il ne bougeait ni son corps ni ses yeux, et Levi restait là à regarder le plus jeune, impassiblement. Finalement, le plus âgé repositionnait sa tête en direction de la route pour enfin démarrer et s'enfuir au loin.

Eren était maintenant assis sur son lit depuis que Levi était parti. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait de son coté : s'il avait finalement été voir Kenny, si les retrouvailles s'étaient bien passées avec son mentor, s'il était heureux… L'adolescent fini par se redresser afin de se diriger vers l'entrée pour pouvoir s'installer tranquillement en extérieur, sur son hamac posté devant sa maison entre deux arbres de la terrasse.

Le brun avait du mal à tenir en place. Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que Levi était partit et il ne revenait toujours pas. Après tout, peut-être appréciait-il ces retrouvailles comme il se le doit ? Eren avait du mal à se faire à cette idée puisqu'à la lecture de son sms, Levi n'avait laissé paraître aucune émotion. Détestait-il ce Kenny Ackerman et voulait-il simplement le retrouver afin de lui faire payer ses agissements ? Qui sait. Dans tout les cas, l'adolescent décidait d'en parler avec Levi une fois qu'il serait de retour. Le plus âgé ne serai sûrement pas d'accord et enverrai certainement balader Eren comme à chaque fois qu'il posait une question sur le passé de Levi. Mais le brun était têtu tout autant que Levi, et ce dernier le savait bien. Même s'il suffisait à Levi de regarder Eren avec un regard dont seul lui a le secret pour l'intimider entièrement et lui faire perdre tout ses moyens.

La transe de l'adolescent s'estompait assez vite lorsqu'il reconnut la voiture de Levi se garer dans l'allée. Le conducteur sortait assez vite avant de se diriger vers sa maison, sans jeter un coup d'œil là où se trouvait Eren, et cela perturbait le brun. Sans plus attendre, le lycéen se redressait vivement, manquant de peu de trébucher avant de rejoindre la porte d'entrée de la maison d'en face. Il frappait à cette dernière de vive allure et attendu quelques instants avant de revoir l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?** Levi avait l'air… énervé. Sa voix sèche surprenait Eren mais réagit cependant assez rapidement.

 **-Vous allez bien ? Je vous ai vu rentrer ici très vite et-** Levi saisissait le plus jeune avec les deux mains par le col.

 **-Gamin, arrête de te mêler de ma vie, cela ne te regarde pas.** Il fermait les yeux avant de soupirer et de relâcher peu à peu le vêtement du brun. **Très bien.** Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux. **Rentre avant que je ne change d'avis.** » Eren s'exécutait immédiatement.

Les deux hommes étaient installés l'un en face de l'autre sur la table du salon. Levi avait soigneusement prit la peine d'offrir du thé à son invité avant de s'en servir lui-même. Le plus âgé était déjà en train de déguster ce délicieux liquide préparé par ses soins, toujours en tenant sa tasse de manière anormale. Quant au plus jeune, il avait laissé sa tasse sur la table, collant ainsi ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la verrerie, son regard plongé dans le contenu de la tasse. Aucun des deux hommes n'était décidé à parler, finalement, après un long soupire poussé par le brun, il prit la parole le premier.

 **« Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demandait-il toujours les yeux fixés sur le thé.

 **-Hm…** Levi reposait sa tasse avant d'entrelacer ses deux mains pour pouvoir les positionner face à lui tout en étant en appui sur ses coudes, le regard perdu dans le vide. **Je me suis rendu chez Erwin pour qu'il puisse me dire où se trouvait Kenny.** Eren ne prenait pas la peine de poser des questions sachant que Levi y répondrait involontairement. **Il est en prison…** Levi ricanait tout en ayant un sourire en coin. **J'en étais sûr qu'il finirait par se faire choper ce con.** Pause. **Je me suis donc rendu à l'adresse qu'Erwin m'a filé pour pouvoir enfin lui parler après toutes ces années.**

 **-Et vous étiez heureux ?** Intervenait Eren maladroitement en posant ses yeux sur Levi.

 **-Heureux ?** Il ricanait une fois de plus. **Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de le voir… derrière les barreaux.** L'adolescent écarquillait les yeux à l'entente de cette phrase.

 **-Mais… Ce n'était pas votre père adoptif ?** Levi hochait la tête. **Et vous êtes heureux de découvrir qu'il est en prison ?!** Eren haussait le ton, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Levi était si froid et avide de sentiment. Ce dernier déviait son regard vers le plus jeune.

 **-Exactement, il y a un problème avec ça ?** Le brun fronçait les sourcils. **Ecoute gamin, ce mec était tout ce qui me restait après que ma mère soit morte mais il avait soudainement décidé de ne plus s'occuper de moi et m'abandonner à mon lamentable sort.** Pause. **Je ne te permets pas de juger à ma place si je dois être heureux, inquiet ou encore en larme à la vue de cet homme.**

 **-Très bien… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit alors ?** Enchainait-il.

 **-Il m'a parlé de notre passé… Qu'il avait était contraint de m'abandonner pour me protéger.** Pause. **Mais je n'y crois pas un strict mot.** Disait-il en reprenant sa tasse en main.

 **-Je vois…** Il rebaissait les yeux sur la verrerie. **Et c'est tout ? Il vous a parlé seulement de ça ?** Pause. **Enfin, c'est déjà bien mais il s'est passé quoi après ?** Adjurait-il.

 **-Après ? Et bien…** A cet instant, Levi ne parlait plus, il ne finissait pas sa phrase. Eren relevait alors les yeux vers lui jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décide de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie. Le plus jeune ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

 **-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous-. »** Le claquement de la porte retentit et avec lui, la silhouette de Levi disparu. Eren s'empressait de talonner son supérieur, et lorsqu'il rouvrit la porte, c'est avec stupeur qu'il découvrait que Levi se rendait chez lui.

Levi était devant la porte des Jaëger et frappait violemment à plusieurs reprises celle-ci. Voyant que personne ne lui ouvrait, il prit la liberté d'entrer par lui-même suivit de près par Eren. Les deux hommes étaient tous deux dans le couloir d'entrée, Levi semblait chercher quelque chose, et le plus jeune ne comprenait toujours pas.

 **« Faîtes comme chez vous, vous gênez pas surtout.** Disait le brun d'un ton agacé tout en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Levi lui, se retournait vivement vers l'adolescent pour le saisir une fois de plus par le col. La violence de Levi avait permis au dos d'Eren de rencontrer la porte d'entrée. Le lycéen saisissait alors le poignet de Levi par réflexe.

 **-Ce n'est pas le moment de déconner gamin.** Pause. **Où-est ta sœur ?** L'adolescent tirait un peu plus fort sur le poignet de Levi, espérant ainsi lui faire lâcher sa prise. Malheureusement pour lui, son aîné était incroyablement fort et ne lâcherait prise seulement quand lui l'aurait décidé Eren l'avait bien comprit.

 **-Je…** Il avait du mal à parler suite à l'étreinte puissante qu'exercée Levi sur lui. **Dans sa chambre… normalement. »** Lorsqu'il entendait la réponse du plus jeune, Levi lâchait prise instantanément pour se diriger à l'étage. Après avoir reprit son souffle, Eren le suivait.

Une fois à l'étage, le brun restait derrière Levi qui se dirigeait sans problème dans la maison, il trouvait d'ailleurs assez vite la chambre de Mikasa. Cette dernière était debout au milieu de la pièce, elle avait sûrement dût être alertée par les bruits causés par les deux hommes précédemment. Lorsque Levi aperçut la jeune fille, il se ruait sur elle, l'envoyant ainsi violemment contre un mur où il posait sa main droite tout aussi violemment près de la tête de l'adolescente. Mikasa se mettait automatiquement en position de défense, elle mit ses poings serrés contre le torse de Levi afin de le maintenir mais en une fraction de seconde, il s'emparait des mains de la jeune fille pour les plaquer contre le mur. Eren lui, assistait à cette scène, terrorisé par l'attitude de Levi.

 **« Alors Mikasa… Comme ça tu n'as aucune information sur Kenny à me dire hein ?** Levi avait une voix si froide… une voix de haine.

 **-Je… !** L'adolescente essayait de se débattre tant bien que mal. **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.** Répondait-elle.

 **-Ne fais pas l'innocente.** Il serrait ses mains sur les fins poignets de Mikasa. **Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire, par hasard, que nous étions cousins toi et moi ?** Eren restait bouche-bée face à ce spectacle. Qu'est-ce que Levi était en train de raconter ? Il avait complètement perdu l'esprit… L'adolescent voulait intervenir. De tout son cœur il souhaitait pouvoir venir en aide à sa sœur. Il s'était promis de veiller sur elle quelque soit les circonstances depuis la mort de sa mère et la disparition de son père. Il voyait que sa sœur souffrait sous les rudes mains de Levi… mais il ne bougeait pas, il en était incapable. Comment lutter, comment se battre contre un homme aussi puissant que Levi ? Un homme qui fait battre votre cœur ? C'était impossible. Eren était paralysé, il priait simplement pour que cela s'arrête au plus vite. **Tu es la fille de Kenny Ackerman. »**

Chapitre 17) Pourquoi lui…

Alors qu'Eren assistait à cette misérable scène, il eût envie de s'effondrer lorsqu'il entendait les paroles de Levi : Mikasa était la cousine de celui-ci… ce qui veut dire que l'adolescent était également le cousin de Levi, en tout cas, il se considérait comme tel. Alors que le brun réalisait qu'il avait un lien de parenté avec Levi, Mikasa finit par prendre la parole face à ce dernier qui n'avait toujours pas relâché son emprise sur elle.

 **« Je pensais que ça ne t'avancerais à rien de savoir qu'on était cousin…** Balbutiait-elle.

 **-On est de la même famille… Tu penses vraiment que ce détail est insignifiant à mes yeux ?** Il relâchait peu à peu le chemisier de la jeune fille. **Quand je pense que j'ai failli baiser avec ma propre cousine…** Il eût soudainement une révélation. **Et tu le savais.** Il regardait Mikasa avec un regard noir. **Tu savais quel lien nous avions toi et moi, mais tu ne m'as pas repoussé… »** Ces révélations étaient trop importantes pour Eren, il sentait que son cœur était en train de lâcher : pour lui, il devait renoncer à Levi. L'adolescent commençait à vaciller, il posait alors une de ses mains contre un mur au alentour. Sa vue se troublait petit à petit suite aux larmes qui submergeaient ses yeux. Il décidait alors de se retirer en vitesse pour ne pas s'effondrer face à Levi et face à sa sœur il descendait les escaliers bruyamment avant de finir à l'extérieur, assis sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Le brun repliait les genoux qu'il entourait de ses bras avant de poser la tête contre ceux-ci. Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de fermer les yeux tout en repensant aux phrases prononcées par Levi _Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire, par hasard, que nous étions cousins toi et moi ?_ […] _On est de la même famille…_ Le jeune homme ne pouvait retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Eren était toujours sur le seuil de la porte en train de maudire sa misérable existence. Pourquoi il a fallu que cela tombe sur Levi ? Il aurait très bien pu être le frère de Jean qu'il l'aurait supporté sans problème, mais là… c'était trop. Alors qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter de sangloter, il entendait des pas se rapprocher de lui. Ces pas étaient trop léger pour que cela soit Levi, et c'était tant mieux, il ne voulait pas le voir, pas dans cet état. La personne qui s'avançait silencieusement vers Eren se mit alors accroupi face à lui.

 **« Oi.** Le cœur de l'adolescent se serrait d'un coup sec dans sa poitrine, cette voix et ce mot… Ils ne provenaient que d'une seule et unique personne. **Arrête de chialer gamin, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. »** Levi avait toujours un ton relaxant et apaisant, lui seul arrivait à faire cet effet là à Eren. Ce dernier relevait doucement la tête vers son aîné qui le regardait avec ses yeux habituellement fatigués. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement honteux ainsi face à Levi, il ne faisait rien de plus que de lui prouver qu'il était faible… une fois encore. C'est alors que le plus âgé posait délicatement sa main droite sur la tête du plus jeune, caressant doucement la chevelure du brun.

 **« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas...** Murmurait Levi. Eren se mit alors à genoux et agrippait le bras de Levi avec sa main droite. Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être horriblement submergé par les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Levi.

 **-Je… Levi…** Il posait alors son front contre l'épaule de son amant. **Je t'aime… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Pas comme ça…** Subitement, le pouce et l'index de Levi se posèrent sur le menton du jeune afin qu'il puisse faire en sorte de lui relever la tête, puis soudainement, Levi embrassait Eren. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'ouvrirent en grands lorsqu'il se rendait compte de ce qui se passait, il refermait alors les yeux pour pouvoir profiter de cet instant plus profondément. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble, leur baiser était passionné et fougueux, à aucun moment Eren ne voulait stopper ce moment magique. Finalement, c'est Levi qui mit un terme à leur échange avant de reprendre la parole.

 **-Pourquoi tu devrais me perdre ?** Adjurait-il avec une douce voix. **Nous ne sommes pas de la même famille gamin.** Pause. **Personnellement, je ne te considère pas comme mon cousin.** Le brun regardait Levi avec un regard admiratif.

 **-Mais-** La main du plus âgé recouvrait alors la bouche du jeune homme.

 **-Mikasa est ta sœur adoptive.** Pause. **Et j'insiste sur le terme adoptif, les Jaëger n'ont rien à voir avec les Ackermans.** Eren hochait rapidement la tête de haut en bas, Levi retirait alors sa main.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ?** Demandait naïvement l'adolescent. Levi se remit debout avant de s'étirer longuement. Le brun ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

 **-Pour commencer, ne me tutoie plus.** Le jeune ricanait. **Et puis… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Nous allons continuer nos vies comme avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer. »** Eren hochait une nouvelle fois la tête avant de laisser paraitre un sourire sur ses lèvres. Levi avait un don pour le rassurer et pour le calmer.

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant retournés dans leur demeure respective. Eren regardait par la fenêtre l'air pensif, il observait les fenêtres cloisonnées d'en face, il espérait apercevoir Levi tant bien que mal. L'adolescent était seul à la maison, il s'ennuyait à mourir et ne savait pas quoi faire. Mikasa était sortie pour une raison obscure, elle n'a pas voulu prévenir son frère, il l'avait aperçue par hasard par la fenêtre quand il cherchait Levi du regard. Le brun n'avait pas voulu l'interpeller pour lui parler voyant qu'elle partait à pied, il se disait donc qu'elle reviendrait assez vite. Le lycéen avait essayé d'organiser une petite soirée improvisée mais ses amis étaient occupés et ne pouvaient donc pas répondre à l'appel. Eren décidait d'attraper un gilet bordeaux avant de sortir lui aussi, mais juste avant, il prenait soin de laisser un mot à Mikasa expliquant qu'il était sortit faire un tour et qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

L'adolescent errait dans les rues, il marchait vers une direction inconnue, la tête baissée, la capuche du gilet recouvrant sa tête, les mains dans les poches et les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Les rares fois où le brun relevait la tête étaient lorsqu'il pensait reconnaître quelqu'un ou quand un bruit suspect le dérangeait. Alors qu'il marchait paisiblement avec sa musique à fond dans ses oreilles, le brun avait un pressentiment. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il devait s'arrêter ici, dans cette boîte de nuit remplie à craquer de personne non fréquentable. Etait-ce ses pulsions adolescentes qui parlaient pour lui ? On ne le savait pas. Il décidait alors d'entrer dans cet endroit où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

Prostituées, fils à papa, hommes d'affaires, hommes en dépressions, il y avait de tout ici. Eren ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, mais une force l'obligeait à rester et à avancer. C'était avec de l'appréhension qu'il s'avançait vers le bar. Après s'être retourné pour se retrouver face à la salle, il enlevait finalement ses écouteurs afin d'être plus attentif à ce qui l'entourait : il y avait plusieurs barre de pole-dance pour les stripteaseuses, les prostituées entouraient les hommes qui étaient assis dans un coin de la salle réservée à celles-ci et d'autres hommes trainaient assis au bar à se saouler comme pas permit.

Les yeux d'Eren s'arrêtaient un peu plus longtemps sur le coin réservé aux prostituées. L'adolescent se demandait comment on pouvait tomber aussi bas pour finir ici, ces hommes devaient être des pauvres types avec une misérable vie. Il se disait que lui n'irait jamais là-bas, même s'il devait finir en dépression, il ne se rabaisserait jamais à cela. Mais alors qu'Eren se moquait des hommes qui se trouvaient non loin de lui, son regard s'arrêtait sur un homme en particulier, il plissait alors les yeux pour pouvoir l'apercevoir plus amplement. Et une nouvelle fois, le cœur du brun s'arrêtait de battre. Cette petite taille, ces cheveux noirs rasés à l'arrière, des yeux plissés qui lui donnait un air blasé, fatigué… pas de doute possible : Levi était bel et bien à quelques mètres du jeune homme. Eren n'en revenait pas, il ne voulait pas y croire. Levi était là, à rigoler avec des femmes à moitié nue il était entouré d'au moins trois femmes de chaque côté de ses bras il avait l'air bourré… Sans plus tarder, l'adolescent s'avançait d'un pas déterminé vers Levi pour en avoir le cœur net, pour savoir s'il était réellement saoul.

Le lycéen était maintenant face à Levi, ce dernier observait l'adolescent sans rien dire, toujours avec ses mêmes yeux fatigués. Eren fixait lui aussi Levi sans rien dire, il voyait ce dernier dans un état pitoyable qui répugnait le plus jeune. Comment cet homme a pût le réconforter quelques heures plus tôt ? Etait-ce vraiment Levi ? Le jeune homme décidait alors d'engager la conversation avec son aîné.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Je vous croyez chez vous…** Adjurait-il.

 **-Je prends du bon temps gamin.** Apparemment, Levi semblait le reconnaitre et d'après son timbre de voix, il n'était pas bourré.

 **-Hum…** Le brun était étonné de constater que son supérieur était totalement sobre. **Vous allez rester longtemps ?** Demandait-il maladroitement. Levi soupirait avant de se relever.

 **-Je suis désolé les filles, je dois raccompagner ce môme chez lui, on continuera ça plus tard. »** Disait-il en fixant le plus jeune. Eren se sentait humilié face à ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas suite aux propos de Levi. Peut-être n'était-il pas totalement sobre ? Les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie, le brun gardait un œil sur Levi pour voir s'il tanguait suite à l'alcool ou autre.

Cela faisait un bon moment que ces deux là marchaient ensemble. Aucun des deux ne prenaient la parole, Eren était beaucoup trop occupé à garder un œil bienveillant sur son aîné qui se portait en parfaite santé, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon.

 **« Pour la énième fois, arrête de me fixer comme ça morveux, c'est putain de flippant.** La puissante voix de Levi raisonnait dans les rues, ce qui surprenait l'adolescent.

 **-C'est juste que… je me fais du souci pour vous…** Disait-il. Levi ricanait.

 **-Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi tout seul.** Il s'arrêtait subitement avant que le brun fasse de même. **Et toi gamin.** Pause. **Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans un endroit pareil ?**

 **-Je… Euh…** Balbutiait-il alors que Levi s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

 **-Tu es à moi et à moi seul compris ?** Pause. **Alors ne remet plus les pieds dans un endroit comme celui-ci. »** Concluait-il en embrassant subtilement l'adolescent. Ce dernier se laissait faire avec plaisir. Il était heureux d'entendre ce genre de chose venant de Levi. Lorsque celui-ci se détachait des lèvres du brun, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir face à cette déclaration.

Chapitre 18) Embuscade

Bien qu'Eren fût toujours sous le choc face à la déclaration de Levi, ils continuèrent de se diriger chez eux dans un silence de mort. L'adolescent se posait plusieurs questions sur le trajet, telle que _Est-il réellement sincère ? Pourquoi je ne devrais plus remettre les pieds dans des endroits comme ceux-ci ? Depuis quand j'appartiens à Levi au point qu'il puisse m'interdire des choses ? Pourquoi cela ne serait pas à moi de lui interdire des choses ?_ Le brun gardait ses questions secrètement, il ne voulait pas interpeller Levi, bien trop peur de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Bien qu'ils fussent assez lents, les deux hommes arrivèrent tant bien que mal dans la rue où se trouvaient leurs demeures.

 **« Tu vas encore dormir chez moi gamin ?** Demandait Levi toujours en marchand à la même vitesse. L'adolescent hochait la tête de droite à gauche avant de répondre.

 **-Non pas ce soir.** Pause. **J'ai cours demain.** Il soupirait. Le plus âgé ne répondait pas tout de suite.

 **-Très bien.** Ils étaient maintenant devant la maison d'Eren. **Je vais te laisser alors, travaille bien demain morveux.** Sur ses mots, il se retrouvait dos au brun avant de se diriger vers sa propre maison. Eren esquissait un petit sourire en coin : lui travailler ? Jamais de la vie. La seule fois où il s'était réellement donné à fond, c'était la première fois qu'il avait mit les pieds chez Levi… Cette fameuse nuit où son supérieur l'avait puni.

 **-Bonne nuit. »** Concluait le plus jeune assez fort pour que cela soit entendu par Levi. Ce dernier levait simplement sa main droite vers le haut en signe de réponse.

Les rudes rayons du soleil inondaient la chambre du lycéen qui avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux face à cette puissante lumière. Il tendait alors son bras lentement vers sa table de nuit afin d'attraper son téléphone qui reposait sur celle-ci : 6h08. Tiens, il n'était pas en retard pour une fois, il s'accordait alors quelques minutes de repos supplémentaires. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Mikasa qui entrait sans frapper dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il eût le réflexe de mettre son oreiller sur sa tête.

 **« Eren je ne pourrais pas te ramener aujourd'hui, ni même venir te chercher.** Le brun répondait d'un simple _Hm~_ fatigué. **J'ai donc demandé à Levi de t'emmener au lycée et de te récupérer, ça ne te dérange pas ?** A l'entente de ces mots, Eren sortait immédiatement sa tête de dessous son oreiller, et c'était avec surprise qu'il découvrait sa sœur vêtue d'une somptueuse robe qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

 **-Wow, tu vas où ?** Adjurait-il en se redressant sur ses avant-bras. Sa sœur soupirait.

 **-Tu veux bien répondre à ma question s'il te plaît ?** Enchainait-elle agacée. L'adolescent n'était pas vraiment emballé par la réponse de Mikasa.

 **-Ouais ça me va, de toute façon on ne peut pas faire autrement.** Il se mettait assis sur le bord du lit, les paumes de ses mains serraient les jointures. **Et toi, tu veux bien répondre à ma question ?** Disait-il en affichant un sourire mesquin.

 **-Je suis pressée je dois y aller, à ce soir. »** Elle sortait de la chambre de son frère sans un mot de plus. Eren n'essayait pas d'en apprendre plus, il écoutait les pas de sa sœur s'éloigner de lui. Il pensait surtout à cette nouvelle : Levi allait l'emmener au lycée et viendrait également le chercher en fin de journée… le lycéen était tout simplement heureux. Mais, est-ce que Levi était ravi de faire cela sachant qu'il allait être seul à seul pendant quelques minutes avec Eren ? Ou bien avait-il accepté pour seulement rendre service à sa cousine ? Peu importe, l'adolescent avait pleinement l'intention de profiter de ces quelques minutes passées avec Levi. Bien que le trajet ne durait que quinze minutes environ, le jeune homme n'aurait rien à dire à son aîné, c'était évident... _Je pourrais tout simplement apprécier la vue_ pensait-il.

Eren avait enfin finit de se torturer l'esprit à chercher une conversation à aborder avec Levi, il se levait alors de son lit afin de s'habiller. L'adolescent sélectionnait un haut vert qui se mariait à merveille avec ses yeux émeraude ainsi qu'un jean blanc quelconque. Il se dirigeait ensuite vers la salle de bain pour pouvoir se laver rapidement le visage pour enlever toute trace de fatigue. Il finissait par descendre au rez-de-chaussée, espérant y trouver sa sœur pour avoir quelques explications sur son mystérieux rendez-vous.

 _ **[On se voit ce soir, ne soit pas en retard cette fois-ci, Levi déteste attendre.]**_ C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait sur un post-It couronnant la table en désordre du salon. Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à la vue de ce mot : il savait très bien que Levi n'était pas un homme patient. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était levé, sinon il aurait essayé de gratter quelques minutes de sommeils en plus. Alors que l'adolescent lisait tranquillement un magazine qui trainait par là tout en buvant un chocolat chaud, il entendait frapper à la porte d'entrée.

 **« Tu es prêt gamin ?** Levi était déjà là, il était habillé de manière tout à fait classique comme à son habitude. Le plus âgé reluquait le plus jeune de la tête au pied et arrêtait son regard sur les lèvres du brun. Ce dernier sentait ses joues rougirent à la vue du regard sévère de Levi posé sur lui.

 **-O…Oui !** Bégayait-il. Cependant, les las yeux bleus de Levi ne quittèrent pas les lèvres du lycéen pour autant. **Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a…?** Demandait-il avec appréhension. Soudainement, le plus âgé sortait un mouchoir de sa poche qu'il portait à la commissure droite des lèvres du jeune homme. Ce dernier était surprit du comportement de Levi.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu encore…** Adjurait-il en frottant la bouche du jeune. **C'est dégueulasse.** Concluait-il. Les yeux d'Eren se posèrent alors sur le mouchoir qui était devenu marron.

 **-Oh… J'ai bu un chocolat chaud.** Disait-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Levi s'essuyait les mains avec un autre mouchoir qu'il avait sortit d'on ne sait où.

 **-Je m'en fiche pas mal.** Il se dirigeait vers sa voiture. **On y va. »** Eren exécutait à la seconde près les ordres donnés par Levi, c'était incroyable comment il pouvait être soumis face à ce petit homme puissant.

Le trajet s'était déroulé sans encombre, aucuns des deux hommes n'avait prit la parole. Les yeux de Levi avaient toujours été posés sur la route et Eren avait discrètement observé son supérieur durant le trajet. Ils étaient finalement arrivés au lycée. Une fois que Levi s'était arrêté, l'adolescent n'attendait pas une seconde de plus pour sortir de la voiture. Le brun faisait basculer son sac derrière son dos en soupirant avant de refermer la portière.

 **« A quelle heure je viens te récupérer morveux ?** Adjurait Levi en dirigeant son regard vers les yeux émeraude du jeune.

 **-Euh je ne sais pas vraiment parce qu'on va peut être décaler un cours et-**

 **\- Donne-moi ton numéro.** Intervenait Levi. Eren fixait son supérieur avec un regard outré.

 **-H… Hein ?** Balbutiait-il. Levi soupirait une fois encore.

 **-Ton portable gamin, donne le moi.** L'adolescent sortait alors difficilement son téléphone de sa poche avant de le tendre à Levi. Ce dernier l'attrapait rapidement avant de sortir son propre téléphone et commençait à faire quelques manipulations de part et d'autre des deux appareils pour finalement le redonner au lycéen. **Tu m'enverras un message quand tu le sauras.** Pause. **Ne me dérange seulement en cas d'urgence, compris ? »** Concluait-il. Eren hochait la tête de haut en bas avant de voir la voiture de Levi disparaitre au loin. L'adolescent fixait maintenant son téléphone, il se rendait avec lenteur dans ses contacts pour descendre vers la lettre 'L'… et il était là. ' _Levi_ '. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à la vue de ce nom, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Avec maintenant Levi dans ses contacts, il se sentait, en quelque sorte, plus proche de ce dernier.

La récréation de 10h venait de sonner, le brun se rendait nonchalamment vers la table habituelle où il avait l'habitude de rester avec ses amis. Lorsqu'il arrivait non loin de celle-ci, il remarquait qu'Armin, Ymir, Connie et Sasha étaient assis autour de la table alors que Jean, Christa et Marco étaient à part en train de parler en cercle. Eren décidait de s'assoir autour de la table, à côté de son meilleur ami.

 **« Alors la forme les gars ?** Adjurait l'adolescent.

 **-Ouais tranquille, où-est-ce que t'étais ce matin ? T'es encore arrivé en retard ?** Répondait Connie. Le brun hochait la tête de droite à gauche.

 **-J'étais avec quelqu'un devant le lycée.** Disait-il simplement.

 **-Alors c'est lui le mec dont tu nous as parlé au bar…** Murmurait Armin. Eren détournait alors les yeux vers son ami. **Tu te tapes ton professeur de français…** Les yeux du brun s'écarquillaient en grand.

 **-Q… Quoi ?! Mais du quoi tu parles Armin…** Concluait-il en baissant la tête.

 **-Je t'ai vu arriver avec lui ce matin Eren… »** Continuait le blond d'une faible voix. A la surprise de tous, le lycéen partait sans ajouter quoique ce soit, il s'éloignait rapidement de ses amis afin de s'isoler. Il n'en revenait pas, il avait tellement été imprudent sur ce coup là… il s'en voulait de gâcher ainsi son image, et par la même occasion, l'image de Levi. Puis soudainement, Eren fini par repenser aux paroles prononcées par Levi ce matin _A quelle heure je viens te récupérer morveux ?_ […] _Tu m'enverras un message quand tu le sauras._ Le jeune s'empressait alors d'attraper son téléphone avant de taper rapidement sur les touches du clavier tactile.

 **[A : Levi | 10:03:17]** _ **Je finis les cours à 17h30 mais vous pourrez venir vers 17h50 vu que je suis toujours le dernier à sortir**_ **.**

Après avoir finit d'écrire son message, l'adolescent décidait de se relever afin de se diriger à son prochain cours. Une fois debout, il sentait son téléphone vibrer dans sa main, il portait alors ce dernier devant ses yeux.

[ **De : Levi | 10:04:03]** _ **Je ne t'avais pas demandé de me raconter ta vie, seulement l'heure à laquelle tu finissais. Très bien, ça marche pour 17h50.**_

Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Même par message, Levi arrivait à être impressionnant. Il hésitait quelques temps avant d'écrire à nouveau.

[ **A : Levi | 10:05:10]** _ **C'est vrai pardon. A tout à l'heure**_ **.**

La sonnerie venait de retentir. Tout en se dirigeant enfin vers son prochain cours, il reçu un nouveau message sur la route.

[ **De : Levi | 10:05:56]** _ **Idiot.**_

C'était avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il entrait en classe.

La dernière heure de cours venait de s'achever, il était maintenant 17h33 lorsqu'Eren regagnait les vestiaires. Il finissait les cours par du sport, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas vu les journées éprouvantes qu'il endurait, mais il fallait faire avec. Même pour se changer, l'adolescent prenait tout son temps. De plus, il avait dit à Levi de venir pour 17h50, il avait donc tout le temps qu'il voulait, mais s'il arrivait ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute en retard, il savait que Levi lui passerait un savon. Eren était seul dans les vestiaires, il avait prit l'habitude de parler avec les autres au lieu de se changer. Ils parlaient tous de leurs ressentis part rapport à la séance qui venait de s'achever tout en se changeant, seul le brun parlait tout en admirant les autres : une sale habitude qu'il avait prise. Alors qu'il avait retiré son débardeur pour finir torse nu, l'adolescent se retrouvait subitement en compagnie de Jean qui était accompagné de deux autres hommes nommés Reiner et Thomas.

« **J'peux vous aider les gars ?** Demandait naturellement Eren alors qu'il faisait les lacets de ses chaussures.

 **-Non ça ira Jaëger.** Répondait Jean. **C'est toi qui va avoir besoin d'aide dans quelques instants.** A ces mots, Reiner et Thomas, qui étaient derrière Eren, lui prirent violemment ses deux bras afin de les bloquer vers l'arrière.

 **-Eh qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! Lâchez-moi !** Hurlait le jeune en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise des deux hommes… sans succès.

 **-J'ai tout entendu ce matin Jaëger.** Il se rapprochait d'Eren. **Alors comme ça t'es pédé ?** Il ricanait. **J'ai horreur de ces mecs là.** » Concluait-il avant d'administrer un coup puissant au visage du brun. Ce dernier décalait la tête suite au puissant coup qu'il venait de recevoir, cependant, il remit sa tête face à Jean pour le défier. Celui-ci répondait à l'affront du jeune en lui affligeant un coup de pied bien placé au niveau du buste, ce qui eu pour effet de stopper la respiration du brun pendant un certain temps. Jean ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant, il frappait Eren au visage, au buste, aux jambes, partout où il pouvait. Le visage du jeune homme était méconnaissable de part son nez qui ne cessait de laisser s'écouler du sang, sa bouche remplie de ce même liquide rouge et le poing de son rival qui ne cessait de s'abattre sur lui. L'adolescent avait mal, terriblement mal, ses forces l'abandonnaient un peu plus à chaque coups : il n'avait pas la force de lutter. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus sombre, bientôt il ne verrait plus que des ombres s'acharnant sur son corps démunit. Mais alors que le brun devenait inconscient petit à petit, un sourd bruit de porte se fit entendre. La pression qui retenait le brun par les bras s'estompait d'un coup sec, ce qui fit en sorte de laisser son corps en sang gisant sur le sol. Les coups de Jean avaient également cessé… qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Eren avait du mal à percevoir les sons qui l'entouraient, il fermait alors les yeux, priant pour que son calvaire s'estompait.

L'adolescent était de nouveau conscient… ou presque. Il sentait des mains froides sur son torse ainsi que sur son visage. Même s'il avait mal, il se sentait bien, ces mains le touchaient avec délicatesse, cette personne n'était pas là pour lui faire du mal. Il finit cependant par ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté : la lumière du plafond l'éblouissait, il devait donc plisser les yeux afin de pouvoir distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Le cœur d'Eren qui se serrait dans sa poitrine reconnu assez vite l'homme qui était à ses côtés : Levi.

Chapitre 19) Sauvetage

Eren avait réussi à se relever grâce à l'aide de Levi, les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie. L'adolescent avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait autour de lui, il boitait légèrement et entrouvrait à peine les yeux de part la lumière du soleil qui les lui brûlaient. Le brun ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait : il avait un bras autour du cou de Levi pour pouvoir avancer, il sentait également la main froide de son aîné à travers son t-shirt sur ses hanches. Eren n'entendait rien ni personne, Levi devait être inquiet de trouver le lycéen dans cet état, il devait vouloir le mettre en sécurité le plus vite possible. Quoique… après tout, Levi était Levi, il n'avait jamais aucune émotion, il devait certainement agir instinctivement. L'adolescent se retrouvait subitement sur la place passager de la voiture de Levi, ce dernier mit le contact assez vite et s'éloignait en vitesse du lycée.

La voiture était maintenant à l'arrêt, ils devaient probablement être arrivés. Cependant, Eren était trop faible pour bouger seul, il se sentait misérable. Lui ne pouvait pas percevoir ce qui l'entourait, y comprit Levi. Ce dernier devait le trouver bien misérable dans cet état… il le regardait sûrement avec un regard agacé de devoir prendre soin de lui comme un gamin de dix ans. Eren ne voulait pas y penser, il savait pertinemment que Levi l'emmenait dans sa propre demeure pour veiller sur lui. L'adolescent décidait donc de se laisser faire par les mains glacées de son aîné le temps qu'il retrouve un peu ses esprits. Sous la douleur et la présence de Levi, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Eren commençait à se réveiller doucement, toujours sous l'effet de la douleur, il ouvrait seulement les yeux avec difficultés. Il regardait autour de lui sans bouger et reconnu assez vite la chambre de Levi sans mal. Ce dernier n'était pas dans la pièce mais son ordinateur était allumé, il devait s'être levé pour se servir du thé. L'adolescent posait nonchalamment sa main droite jusqu'à son front : il avait éperdument mal à la tête ainsi qu'au reste de son corps. En posant sa main sur le sommet de sa tête, il découvrait avec surprise un torchon humide plié soigneusement sur son front. Il le retirait avec prudence avant de constater qu'un peu de sang recouvrait la surface de celui-ci. Soudainement, Eren entendait des pas se reprocher de lui, il décidait donc de se redresser afin de se mettre assis Levi ne tardait pas à faire son entré.

 **« Oh.** Disait-il en levant ses sourcils. Cela ne lui donnait pas un air étonné de part ses yeux passablement fatigués. **Tu es enfin réveillé gamin ?** Ajoutait-il en buvant un peu de thé. Eren répondait simplement en hochant la tête de bas en haut. **Il va falloir qu'on parle toi et moi lorsque tu seras en état.** Il regagnait alors son ordinateur. L'adolescent le suivait des yeux inconsciemment, toujours légèrement sonné.

 **-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes…?** Murmurait-il d'une faible voix.

 **-Je bosse morveux.** Pause. **Repose-toi encore s'il le faut.** Cette fois, le brun répondait en hochant la tête de droite à gauche, et bien sûr, Levi ne le voyait pas puisqu'il était dos au lycéen. Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de se mettre debout.

 **-Je peux… emprunter votre salle de bain… s'il vous plait ?** Adjurait-il maladroitement en prenant appui sur le lit. Le plus âgé se retournait alors vers le jeune homme.

 **-Et mourir en plein milieu de mon salon pour y laisser une belle flaque de sang ? Pas question.** Il se levait alors de sa chaise. **Je t'accompagne gamin. »** A ses mots, Levi saisit lui-même le bras droit du brun avant de le déposer derrière sa nuque. Eren était gêné d'être assisté ainsi par Levi mais il n'y pouvait rien, et ce dernier ne le laisserait pas agir seul.

Le plus âgé avait dirigé l'adolescent jusqu'à sa salle de bain sans embuche. Ce dernier était assis sur le rebord de l'imposante baignoire de la pièce, quant à Levi, il était sur le seuil de la porte, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, un pied posé contre le mur sur lequel il était adossé et le regard posé sur le plus jeune. Celui-ci observait son corps jonché de bleus laissés par Jean dans le miroir : il n'en revenait pas. Son rival avait autant de haine contre lui pour lui infliger cela ? Pour le frapper librement sans raison aucune, assisté par deux autres hommes ? Cela n'était pas juste, il se jurait alors de faire payer Jean pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire. L'adolescent décidait d'enlever son haut pour pouvoir constater les dégâts se trouvant sur son buste, mais suite à la douleur et au manque de force, il ne parvenait pas à l'enlever tout de suite. Il entendait alors derrière lui Levi bouger, ce dernier avait agrippé le bas du t-shirt du jeune homme afin de l'enlever en le soulevant, Eren n'avait qu'à garder ses bras vers le haut. Le brun regardait alors son supérieur d'un regard qui voulait dire 'Merci' mais en même temps, il était gêné que Levi ai fait cela de lui-même. Le plus âgé avait ses las yeux bleus posé sur le torse musclé du lycéen… ce qui le gênait d'avantage.

 **« Dépêche –toi et rejoins moi dans le salon. »** Concluait Levi en sortant de la pièce.

L'adolescent avait enfin fini par rejoindre Levi qui était tranquillement installé devant l'immense table du salon. Le plus âgé avait les jambes croisés, la jambe droite recouvrant la gauche, ainsi qu'une tasse de thé en main il avait prit soin de déposer quelques boissons sur la table ainsi qu'un verre pour Eren. Ce dernier s'approchait silencieusement tout en se frottant la nuque de sa main droite.

 **« Vous n'auriez pas dû… Je vous assure que ça va.** Commençait-il.

 **-Assis.** Répondait simplement Levi en dirigeant son regard d'un battement de paupière vers le jeune qui s'assit instantanément. Eren était mal à l'aise face à Levi, il posait alors ses mains fermement serrées contre ses genoux avant de finalement attraper la bouteille de Coca-Cola pour se servir un verre. L'adolescent approchait alors son verre et reversait la bouteille afin de laisser s'écouler le liquide qui ne se versait pas. Levi reprit une gorgée de son thé. **Enlève le bouchon ça marche mieux.** Se rendant compte que la bouteille était toujours fermée, le brun se massait les yeux d'un vif geste de la main avant de retirer le bouchon, toujours devant les las yeux bleus de son aîné qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

 **-Dîtes.** Intervenait Eren pendant qu'il se servait à boire. **Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Jean et sa bande ?** Il reposait alors la bouteille avant d'attraper son verre et de boire à petite gorgée. Levi quant à lui, reposait doucement sa tasse sur la table.

 **-Ce n'est pas très important dans l'immédiat.** Pause. **Qu'est-ce que toi tu as plutôt fait pour qu'ils te passent un tel savon ?** Adjurait-il avec une voix sèche et sérieuse. Le brun ne voulait pas répondre tout de suite car… il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il avait fait. C'est vrai ça, il n'avait rien fait de mal, pourquoi s'attaquer à lui ? Certes Jean avait affirmé ne pas porter dans son cœur les homosexuels mais ce n'était pas son problème si Eren l'était devenu.

 **-Je… J'en n'ai aucune idée…** Concluait-il en baissant les yeux.

 **-Oh vraiment ? Alors ils ont tout les trois eu la brillante idée de te défoncer en même temps sans aucune raison ?** Pause. **Sérieusement gamin, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais tout me dire.** Disait-il en décroisant ses jambes tout en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

 **-Mais… Et vous…** Il relevait les yeux vers ceux de Levi. **Comment avait-vous sût que j'étais là ?** Finissait-il en déposant son verre vide sur la table. Le plus âgé ne répondait pas tout de suite, il fixait délibérément sa tasse également vide.

 **-Tu m'avais dit à qu'elle heure tu finissais mais tu m'avais dit de venir plus tard.** Pause. **Quand j'étais sur la route pour te récupérer, j'ai demandé à ta sœur par quoi tu finissais la journée.** Pause. **Je mettais donc garé près du gymnase à t'attendre patiemment… enfin… jusqu'à ce que j'entende des hurlements de douleur provenant d'une voix que je connaissais bien.** Il se redressait pour s'avancer vers la table et pointait l'adolescent de part son index à plusieurs reprises. **Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup là merdeux.** Concluait-il.

 **-Hmph.** Il croisait les bras contre sa poitrine. **Comme si c'était de ma faute…** Il se mit à rire. **J'y peux rien si les gens ont peur de moi au point de me tabasser à plusieurs. »** Le petit sourire narquois d'Eren s'estompait assez vite lorsqu'il aperçu le regarde sévère de Levi.

Les deux hommes étaient toujours installés autour de la table du salon. Levi était parti dans la cuisine le temps de se resservir une tasse de thé pendant qu'Eren jouait à appuyer sur les bleus qui jonchaient son corps. Levi revenait assez vite, tellement silencieusement que le brun n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence pour arrêter ses gamineries.

 **« Oi.** La voix puissante de Levi faisait sursauter Eren à chaque fois. **Arrête ça.** Pause. **C'est dégueulasse.** Sur ses mots, il se remit assis en face du lycéen.

 **-Dîtes… ?** Le plus âgé répondait d'un simple _Hm_ alors qu'il était en train de boire. **Sérieusement… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ces abrutis ?** Demandait naïvement le plus jeune. Levi reposait délicatement sa tasse avant de s'étaler sur sa chaise tout en posant son bras droit sur le dossier de celle-ci.

 **-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?** L'adolescent hochait vite la tête de haut en bas. Levi soupirait. **Très bien.** Pause. **Lorsque j'ai entendu plusieurs hurlements provenant de ta voix de puceau, j'ai eu une montée d'adrénaline, je n'ai pas réfléchi une seule seconde et je suis entré.** Pause. **Quand j'ai vu que deux gars te tenaient par les bras pendant qu'un troisième te frappait, mon sang s'est mit à bouillir dans mes veines.** Pause. **Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde, j'ai foncé sur ces deux mecs pour qu'ils te lâchent et-**

 **-Comment tu t'y es prit ?** Eren semblait avoir des étoiles dans les yeux. Levi toussait afin d'éclaircir sa voix.

 **-Ne m'interromps pas.** Pause. **Et ne me tutoie pas.** Le brun reculait sa tête pour dire qu'il avait comprit et qu'il attendait la suite. **Je disais donc, j'ai foncé sur ces deux mecs pour qu'ils te lâchent et le troisième s'est ramené assez vite. Lorsqu'il a vu qui j'étais, il a reculé d'au moins cinq pas jusqu'à ce que son dos se colle au mur…** Il ricanait. **Quel lopette.** Pause. **Les deux que je ne connaissais pas et qui ne me connaissais pas non plus on foncé sur moi tête baissée mais je les ai facilement remis à leur place avec quelques coups de poings bien placés.** Pause. **Quand je me suis approché de Jean, c'est à peine s'il n'était pas en train de se pisser dessus… c'était assez comique de voir ce spectacle venant d'un 'homme'.** Pause. **Bon après je ne me suis pas gêné pour le défoncer autant qu'il t'avait défoncé toi, je ne pense pas qu'il viendra encore te chercher des ennuis.** Pause. **Et s'il ose le faire c'est qu'il est encore plus con que ce que je pensais…** Il concluait ainsi en reprenant sa tasse et en la finissant d'une traite.

- **Cool…** Murmurait le plus jeune. Levi reposait un regard sévère sur ce dernier.

 **-Cool ? Tu trouves ça cool ? Tu t'es fait tabasser pour aucune raison à ton lycée, qui sait ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas intervenu, et tu trouves ça… cool ?** Adjurait Levi avec un ton sévère. Peut être voulait-il tout simplement protéger le brun.

 **-Pardon…** » Ils n'ajoutèrent pas un mot. Eren se sentait mal d'avoir répondu ce qu'il avait dit, et les las yeux bleus de Levi posés sur lui n'arrangeaient rien. L'adolescent avait une vision trop enfantine de la vie réelle… il s'en rendait compte ce soir grâce à Levi.

Levi avait fini par se retirer dans sa chambre afin de continuer ses activités sur son ordinateur. Eren quant à lui, était resté quelques minutes supplémentaires dans le salon, seul, à observer le dos de Levi. Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire, il en avait assez de dépendre ainsi de Levi, ce dernier n'avait pas que cela à faire de veiller sur un adolescent aussi borné que lui. Mais il n'y pouvait rien… et il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Surtout pas à Levi. Il agissait seul, de son plein-grès. C'était lui qui décidait de se mettre en danger pour sauver un stupide gamin qui foutait sa vie en l'air. Quoiqu'il en soit, Eren en avait assez de penser à cela, il décidait alors de se lever de sa chaise pour retourner dans la chambre de Levi.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous bossez encore ?** Disait-il alors qu'il allait s'assoir sur le lit. Le plus âgé se retournait instantanément et attrapait le poignet du brun pour qu'il ne s'asseye pas. Ce dernier était en lévitation au dessus du lit, retenu par la seule force de Levi.

 **-Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Eren ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

 **-Hum… J'étais censé m'assoir là en fait…** Répondait-il naturellement. Levi tirait d'un coup sec sur le poignet du jeune afin que celui-ci se redresse normalement.

 **-Je ne vais pas te laisser dégueulasser mon lit encore une fois.** Disait-il en croisant les bras.

 **-Pardon ?** Eren était incertain de comprendre ce que Levi voulait dire par là.

 **\- Regarde-toi gamin.** Le brun baissait alors les yeux pour contempler sa personne. **Tu es encore horriblement sale à cause du sang qui a séché sur ton corps.** Pause. **Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester comme ça… c'est dégueulasse.** L'adolescent relevait alors les yeux vers Levi avant de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine et de légèrement pencher la tête du côté.

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez alors ? »** Demandait-il agacé. Le plus âgé soupirait avant de se relever de sa chaise. Instinctivement, Eren le suivait contre son grès.

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant devant la salle de bain, Levi n'attendait pas pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de celle-ci, le brun le talonnait. Les deux hommes avaient tout deux les yeux rivés sur la baignoire, enfin, Eren faisait cela pour imiter Levi, il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Il finit par se retourner vers son aîné.

 **« Va falloir que vous m'expliquiez là.** Levi soupirait une fois de plus.

 **-Tu es horriblement lent gamin, c'est décourageant.** A ses mots, il enlevait soudainement son haut qu'il envoyait valser sur le sol. L'adolescent assistait à cette scène surréaliste sans rien dire, juste en appréciant la vue que lui offrait Levi. Ce dernier s'approchait dangereusement du plus jeune qui avait fini par coller son dos contre un mur à force de reculer. Levi plaquait alors ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête du lycéen qui était désemparé face à ce qui se passait devant lui. Le plus âgé finit par approcher lentement sa bouche près de l'oreille droite du jeune homme. Ce dernier fermait les yeux par réflexe en appréhendant la suite. Levi finit par parler au brun avec une voix sensuelle et irrésistible. **Ca ne te dirait pas de prendre un bain gamin ?... »**

Chapitre 20) Trop beau pour être vrai

Eren était désemparé face à cette situation. Levi était à quelques mètres de lui, ses fines lèvres frôlaient presque celles de l'adolescent. De plus, il était torse nu, c'était quasiment impossible de résister alors qu'un homme aussi parfait vous invite à se baigner avec lui. Le brun essayait de combattre afin de refuser l'offre de son aîné… mais la tentation était trop forte. C'était la première, et sûrement la seule fois que Levi lui proposait lui-même d'entrer dans sa baignoire en sa compagnie. Ne voulant pas paraître trop désespéré, Eren posait d'abord son avant-bras sur le torse du plus âgé afin de le repousser gentiment.

 **« Arrêtez…** Disait-il d'une faible voix en poussant délicatement le torse de Levi.

 **-Gamin…** Pause. **Tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tu n'en a pas envie.** Il concluait ainsi en posant des fines lèvres glaciales sur le cou du plus jeune. Ce dernier eût des frissons qui traversaient l'ensemble de son corps.

 **-D'accord d'accord d'accord !...** Répétait-il pour pouvoir échapper aux intenses baisers de Levi. Ce dernier reculait sa tête afin d'observer la réaction du lycéen. **Ok on va… prendre un bain ensemble…** A ces mots, Levi eût un sourire mesquin avant de se séparer du corps du jeune homme.

 **-On dirait que je te torture pour te forcer à te laver.** Pause. **Tu vas finir par me vexer gamin. »** Concluait-il d'un ton taquin.

Eren était entré le premier dans la baignoire, il frottait quelque partie de son corps qu'il ne pourrait pas nettoyer en compagnie de Levi le temps que celui-ci revienne dans la pièce. Ce dernier ne se faisait pas attendre, il pénétrait dans la pièce avec seulement une serviette entourant ses hanches et qui redescendait jusqu'aux genoux. Evidemment, l'adolescent ne se privait pas pour reluquer le torse musclé de son aîné.

 **« Tu auras tout le temps de m'admirer quand je serais à tes côtés morveux.** Eren rougissait instantanément à l'entente de cette phrase avant de détourner les yeux. Levi profitait de ce lapse de temps afin de se dénuer de sa serviette, entrant ainsi dans la baignoire. L'adolescent relevait les yeux vers son aîné, il lui lançait un regard étonné. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser admirer ma queue sans rien dire.** Eren rougissait une fois de plus face aux propos de Levi.

 **-Ne dîtes pas de conneries !... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… C'est juste que vous avez été rapide et je ne m'y attendais pas…** Balbutiait-il.

 **-Je m'en contre fou gamin.** Eren baissait les yeux. **Approche.**

- **Hein… ?** Adjurait-il. Alors que Levi était adossé contre les parois de la baignoire avec ses bras qui entouraient celle-ci, il levait la main droite et faisait signe au plus jeune de s'avancer. Incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, l'adolescent avançait avec prudence vers Levi.

 **\- Tourne-toi.** Ajoutait ce dernier sans bouger. Eren restait cependant perplexe et restait face à Levi. Celui-ci agrippait les épaules du jeune homme, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois, afin de le faire pivoter pour qu'il se retrouve dos à lui. Le brun fût d'abord surprit, mais se laissait faire en appréhendant la suite. **Pire qu'un gosse je te jure… »** Concluait Levi avant d'attraper un petit récipient qu'il remplissait avec l'eau de la baignoire avant d'en verser un peu sur la tête du jeune homme. Avec sa main gauche, Levi tenait le petit récipient afin de laisser s'écouler l'eau sur le haut du crâne du plus jeune, et avec sa main droite, il frottait rapidement les cheveux puis le dos de celui-ci pour le nettoyer. Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner suite au contact de la main de Levi sur sa peau nue, il fermait alors les yeux pour profiter de cet instant. Les mouvements de Levi étaient tellement délicats… pour rien au monde il ne voulait stopper ce moment.

Alors que l'adolescent avait toujours les yeux fermés pour profiter de ce moment, il sentait la main de Levi se poser contre ses abdos avant de faire reculer le jeune vers lui. Ce dernier rouvrit alors les yeux, surpris.

 **« Qu'est-ce que- ?!** Commençait-il en essayant de s'agripper aux parois qui l'entouraient.

 **-Viens ici idiot. »** La puissante voix de Levi se faisait entendre, et comme toujours, Eren suivait les indications à la lettre. Le voilà maintenant contre Levi, il sentait le torse de son aîné collé contre son dos… et il sentait également le sexe de celui-ci se coller contre son postérieur. Levi ne semblait pas être dérangé par cette position, il continuait de laver l'adolescent en s'attaquant aux pectoraux pour finir sur les abdominaux, toujours dans le plus grand calme qui soit. Eren commençait lui aussi petit à petit à se faire à cette position et finit par s'allonger dans la baignoire, sa tête en appuie contre le torse du plus âgé.

Alors que le lycéen avait de nouveau les yeux fermés à force de se faire bichonner par son amant, il sentait soudainement les mains de celui-ci se retirer avant de laisser retentir un bruit étrange. L'eau était en train de se vider… Levi avait donc retiré le bouchon qui contenait l'eau ? Eren se redressait alors et tournait simplement la tête vers son aîné. Ce dernier avait le bouchon dans sa main droite qu'il avait reposé sur les parois de la baignoire, sa tête était également penchée vers l'arrière, en appuie contre les bords.

 **« Quoi encore ?** Adjurait-il de sa puissante voix rauque.

 **-Hum… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?** Demandait simplement le plus jeune. Levi redressait alors sa tête pour pouvoir apercevoir le brun plus amplement.

 **-Qu'est-ce que je fais ?** Il basculait une fois de plus vers l'arrière. **Regarde autour de toi gamin, l'eau est complètement dégueulasse à cause du sang qui était resté sur ton corps.** Pause. **Je change l'eau, c'est tout.** Pause. **Tu n'as pas intérêt à en profiter pour te rincer l'œil morveux. »** C'est vrai ça… si Levi vidait la baignoire pour la remplir à nouveau, ils allaient tout deux apercevoir le corps nu de l'autre pendant quelques minutes. A cette idée, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir une fois de plus, sous le strict regard de son aîné. Evidemment que ses yeux allaient loucher vers le sexe de Levi… mais comment faire cela sans que celui-ci ne s'énerve ? _Aucune idée._

L'eau s'était maintenant complètement évaporée, Levi avait remit le bouchon à sa place et laissait l'eau couler doucement. Les deux hommes ne parlèrent pas… peut-être étaient-ils trop gênés par la situation ? Eren avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse et Levi était totalement détendu : il avait une jambe pliée et l'autre tendue. L'adolescent avait le champ libre pour pouvoir admirer la verge de son aîné qui avait les yeux fermés et la tête toujours en appuie contre la paroi.

Les voilà tout les deux propres et torse nu, seulement recouvert d'une serviette sur les hanches. Eren était assis sur le bord de la baignoire tandis que Levi s'essuyait les cheveux avec une serviette supplémentaire. Le brun repensait à ce qui venait de se passer… lui, dans une baignoire avec Levi, le dos collé contre le torse de celui-ci et au final, admirer l'entrejambe de son amant sans se faire chopper… Une soirée juste parfaite. Alors que le lycéen était perdu dans ses pensées, il revenait vite sur Terre lorsque les mains de Levi, recouvertes d'une serviette, frottaient puissamment les cheveux du brun.

 **« Je peux.** Pause **.** **Le faire tout seul.** Pause. **Vous savez.** Disait-il avec difficulté suite à sa tête qui bougeait dans tout le sens à cause de Levi.

 **-Tu prendrais trop de temps si tu le faisais seul.** Répondait-il sans arrêter ses mouvements. **Et puis j'aimerais qu'on aille assez vite, je dois partir et tu ne pourras pas dormir ici cette fois. »** L'adolescent répondait d'un simple _Hm_ agacé. C'est vrai, cette vie n'était qu'un rêve. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Levi chaque heure de la journée… Il avait une vie en contre partie. C'était avec déception que le lycéen s'habillait en vitesse avant de retourner chez lui pour laisser Levi vaguer à ses occupations.

Eren était maintenant retourné chez lui sans administrer un simple mot à sa sœur. Comme à chaque fois qu'il devait quitter la demeure de Levi, il s'engouffrait dans sa chambre et s'asseyait près de la fenêtre afin d'observer son aîné. Le brun avait les bras croisés contre le rebord de la fenêtre et sa tête posée sur ceux-ci tout en ayant les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée de la maison d'en face. Levi ne se faisait pas attendre pour sortir, il fermait la porte à clef avant de monter au volant de sa Ford Mustang. Cette fois-ci, il n'administrait pas un seul regard à Eren, ce dernier voulut interpeller Levi pour que celui-ci le regarde une dernière fois avant de partir, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. L'adolescent voyait la voiture de Levi s'éloigner petit à petit, il avait été incapable de prononcer un strict mot. Parler avec Levi de vive voix avait toujours été compliqué pour quiconque. Dans ce cas… pourquoi ne pas lui parler par message maintenant qu'il avait son numéro ? Certes il était tout aussi froid à l'écrit qu'à l'oral, mais au moins, ses las yeux bleus ne pourraient pas perturber le lycéen. Ce dernier attrapait alors son téléphone et s'empressait de taper sur les touches du clavier.

 **[A : Levi | 21:17:42]** _ **Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas rester dormir chez vous ?**_

Eren retournait sur son lit en mettant son téléphone sur son ventre. Il fixait le plafond, attendant une réponse qui venait assez rapidement.

 **[De : Levi | 21:19:06]** _ **Tu as bien vu que je ne suis plus chez moi, non ?**_

Le cœur du brun se serrait dans sa poitrine : alors comme ça Levi l'avait vu ? Ne voulant pas céder à la colère, le jeune homme décidait de demander quelques explications indirectement.

 **[A : Levi | 21:21:14]** _ **Oui c'est vrai mais… C'est quoi la raison de votre départ ? Si vous ne voulez plus que je dorme chez vous je comprendrais…**_

Après avec écrit ces mots, Eren se sentait mal. Il appréhendait la réponse froide de Levi qui dirait sûrement _Oui c'est exactement ça alors maintenant fou moi la paix._ Lorsque son téléphone vibrait une nouvelle fois, l'adolescent serrait les dents avant de saisir l'appareil.

 **[De : Levi | 21:23:58]** _ **Ce ne sont pas tes affaires gamin, occupe toi de ce qui te regarde. Va dormir maintenant.**_

Eren ne trouvait même pas cela absurde que Levi lui dise d'aller dormir à 21h, il était trop déçu de la réponse de Levi. Assez déçu pour s'énerver seul.

 **[A : Levi | 21:24:37]** _ **Très bien, à demain.**_

Il mit un terme à leur conversation ainsi, Levi ne répondait pas. Le lycéen prenait alors un de ses oreillers qu'il commençait à mordiller. Il s'en voulait d'avoir coupé court à la conversation ainsi mais en même temps, Levi ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation, il ne faisait qu'accentuer la colère du jeune homme. Eren s'endormait ainsi, oreiller dans les bras ainsi qu'en bouche, le corps affalé de long en large sur le lit, les pensées vers Levi.

L'adolescent se réveillait avec un coussin recouvrant la partie inférieur de son visage, c'était avec surprise qu'il enlevait doucement ce dernier de sa bouche. Quelle heure était-il cette fois… ? 6h13. Bon il va falloir se lever pour aller en cours maintenant. Eren reprit alors son téléphone et en appuyant sur le bouton principal, il découvrait avec stupeur qu'un message était affiché. Il s'empressait d'ouvrir celui-ci et de le lire.

 **[De : Levi | 00:47:18]** _ **Bonne nuit Eren.**_

Un large sourire venait d'apparaître sur le visage du lycéen. Il était heureux de constater que Levi n'était pas en colère après lui suite à son dernier message. Le brun fini par faire un peu plus attention à l'heure : qu'est-ce que Levi pouvait-il bien faire à minuit passé ? Le sourire du lycéen s'effaçait peu à peu lorsqu'il repensait à ce que faisait Levi la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu à une heure pareille… A trainer dans des bars entourés de prostituées… Cette vision lui donnait des frissons, il ne voulait pas y penser. A la place, il répondait simplement au message de Levi laissé la veille.

 **[A : Levi | 06:15:35]** _ **Vous n'espériez quand même pas que je vous réponde à une heure pareille hein ?**_

Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton 'envoyé', l'adolescent se relevait de son lit pour pouvoir s'habiller… mais c'était sans compter sur son téléphone qui se mit à vibrer. Levi était déjà réveillé ? Le lycéen prit alors son téléphone, sourire aux lèvres de voir que son aîné répondait aussi vite à ses message. Mais lorsqu'il accédait à ses messages, c'était avec stupeur qu'il découvrait que le message venait bel et bien du contact 'Levi' mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait écrit.

 _ **{Le correspondant que vous essayez de joindre n'est plus disponible.}**_

Eren découvrait avec horreur ce message… Non… Il n'aurait pas fait cela… ? Le brun s'acharnait sur le bouton d'envoi, mais le même message revenait en boucle. Il décidait d'appeler alors Levi… et il tombait instantanément sur la messagerie. **« C'est quoi ces conneries… »** Murmurait-il.

L'adolescent se dirigeait nonchalamment vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue d'en face… et son cœur s'arrêtait de battre une fois de plus. La voiture de Levi n'était plus là… les volets étaient tous fermés, et cela devait être la même chose pour les portes. Le brun s'effondrait devant cette vision horrifique… Non… Il ne voulait pas y croire… Pas après ce qui s'était passé hier soir entre Levi et lui… Et pourtant. Les yeux remplis de larmes du brun ne pouvaient se détacher d'un panneau qui avait remplacé la voiture de Levi. Ce panneau était placé dans la pelouse, il avait était mit en évidence pour qu'on puisse aisément lire l'inscription… L'inscription : Maison à vendre.

Chapitre 21) Je te retrouverai

Se rendant compte de la réalité, Eren ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues : Levi était parti. Il était bel et bien parti en supprimant toutes traces de lui dans les parages. L'adolescent était abattu… Comment Levi avait-il pût faire cela sans aucun remord ? Il aurait très bien pût prévenir le brun de son départ. Mais non. Il avait décidé de partir sans un mot, sans ne rien dire à personne. Eren était en colère mais il était également déçu de l'attitude de son aîné. Certes il savait qu'avec Levi il n'aurait pas une vie facile, mais de là à disparaitre comme cela de la circulation… l'adolescent voulait à tout prit retrouver Levi pour mettre au clair cette histoire. Mais comment faire ? Levi était un homme fantôme : personne ne l'approchait ou ne lui adressait la parole, tout le monde avait bien trop peur de sa personne.

Le lycéen devait cependant se ressaisir de cette nouvelle… après tout, il fallait s'y attendre venant d'un homme tel que Levi. Le jeune homme finit par s'essuyer les yeux rapidement avant de continuer d'enfiler ses vêtements pour se rendre au lycée, tout cela en ayant verrouillé la porte pour que Mikasa ne puisse pas entrer. Eren enfilait ses habits nonchalamment, complètement abasourdi par l'événement. Il lui semblait entendre derrière la porte la voix de sa sœur qui lui disait d'accélérer le pas sinon il allait encore finir par arriver en retard. Mais à quoi bon ? L'adolescent n'en avait plus rien à faire, la seule chose qu'il voulait actuellement, c'était avoir une discussion sérieuse en tête à tête avec Levi. Le lycéen finit par sortir de sa chambre après quelques rappels à l'ordre venant de Mikasa son frère ne lui administrait pas un mot, ni même un seul regard en se rendant au lycée.

La matinée commençait plutôt mal pour Eren : ce dernier avait reçu une punition de son professeur de maths puisque, quand celui-ci avait interpellé l'adolescent pour lui faire par de son absence mentale en cours, le lycéen n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'insulter son professeur. Le brun voulait à tout prit quitter le lycée, aujourd'hui il ne fallait vraiment pas le chercher, il était toujours sous le choc de la soudaine disparition de Levi. D'ailleurs Jean n'était pas là aujourd'hui, et cette subite absence de son rival lui faisait penser à… Levi. A ce qu'il avait fait pour protéger Eren avant de le nettoyer de tout ce sang dans la baignoire… De merveilleux souvenir (sauf lors de l'embuscade) qu'il fallait mieux oublier. L'adolescent rejoignait alors ses amis qui se trouvaient, comme à chaque fois, sur la fameuse table.

 **« Hey Eren ! La forme ?** Adjurait Connie alors que le brun venait à peine de faire son entré.

 **-Ouais…** Répondait-il faiblement.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Eren… ?** Intervenait Armin qui observait son ami dépité.

 **-Rien… Vraiment rien…** Disait-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

 **-Allez raconte-nous gamin.** A l'entente de ce mot, Eren écarquillait les yeux tout en se retournant vers Connie qui était surprit de la réaction de son ami.

 **-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?** Balbutiait le brun.

 **-Bah… Raconte-nous crétin… On est tes potes tu peux tout nous dire !** L'adolescent avait des frissons qui traversaient l'ensemble de son corps… Voilà que maintenant il se mettait à avoir des hallucinations.

 **-Oh…**. Il se massait lentement les yeux. **Désolé les gars je vais devoir vous laisser, il ne faut pas que j'arrive en retard à mon prochain cours.** Il commençait à s'écarter du groupe. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de ses amis.

 **-Tu as quel cours ?** Demandait en cœur Armin et Connie qui se regardèrent tout les deux après avoir prononcé la même phrase au même moment.

 **-Français…- »** Le lycéen écarquillait les yeux à l'entente de sa propre réponse. Français… Il avait français… Son professeur était Erwin… Et Erwin était proche de Levi. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour en apprendre plus sur Levi et ses intentions. Après tout, Eren avait témoigné plus d'une fois de la complicité des deux hommes : Levi semblait tout dire à Erwin, que cela soit sur ses conquêtes ou bien sur sa vie de tous les jours…pourquoi cette fois-ci se serait différent ? En se rendant compte de l'importance capitale qu'avait Erwin pour pouvoir retrouver Levi, Eren parti à vive allure vers la salle 130.

Une fois arrivé près de la fameuse salle de français, l'adolescent s'adossait contre le mur d'en face, observant ainsi son professeur avec un regard noir. Il finit par poser un pied contre le mur et croisai les bras contre sa poitrine. _Te voilà maintenant en train d'imiter Levi, tu es désespérant mon pauvre Eren…_ Pensait-il. Finalement, Erwin faisait entrer les élèves qui étaient rangés près de la porte, tout le monde étaient rentré, seul Eren était resté adossé à son mur, fixant son professeur qui finit par faire attention à lui avant de le faire entrer à son tour.

Le cours s'était déroulé sans mal, l'adolescent n'avait pas attiré l'attention sur lui pour une fois, et à la grande surprise d'Erwin. Les autres élèves de la classe étaient déjà partis pour se diriger vers la salle suivante, uniquement le brun était encore dans la pièce en train de ranger ses affaires. Une fois ceux-ci installés dans son sac, le brun s'approchait nonchalamment vers le bureau de son supérieur.

 **« Je peux t'aider Eren ?** Adjurait le plus âgé en posant son regard sur le jeune.

 **-Hum…Oui… En fait-** Erwin levait sa main vers l'adolescent, lui faisant signe de se taire.

 **-Ne me dis rien, c'est à propos de Levi c'est ça ?** Enchainait-il. Le lycéen baissait la tête.

 **-Oui… C'est ça.** Soudainement, le blond se mit à ricaner.

 **-Tu n'as donc pas encore compris qu'il n'en a rien à faire de toi ?** Pause. **Ouvre les yeux Eren, cet homme n'est pas fréquentable pour un adolescent de ton âge.** Concluait-il.

 **-Dîtes moi simplement où il se trouve en ce moment.** Il commençait à serrer son poing.

 **-File donc en cours.** Disait-il en reposant ses yeux sur son propre sac afin de ranger quelques affaires qui trainaient encore devant lui. Eren ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps, il faisait alors le tour du bureau afin d'attraper son supérieur par le col.

 **-Dîtes moi simplement où il est.** Répétait-il d'un ton sec. Erwin saisissait calmement la main du plus jeune pour que ce dernier le relâche. Ce geste ne faisait qu'amplifier l'étreinte que le brun exerçait sur le blond.

 **-Je suis désolé gamin, il ne souhaite pas que tu connaisses cette information.** Eren répondait d'un simple _Tch_ avant de lâcher son professeur. Il se dirigeait alors vers la porte afin de quitter enfin la salle.

 **-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça… »** Ajoutait-il avant de sortir… ou presque. L'adolescent avait fait semblant de partir pour se coller contre le mur extérieur à côté de la porte. Et ce qu'il espérait arrivait plus vite qu'il ne le pensait : Erwin avait sortit son téléphone afin de prévenir Levi des agissements d'Eren.

 **« Levi, c'est moi, comme tu t'y attendais il a voulu savoir où tu étais … Non non je ne lui ai rien dit … S'il découvre pourquoi tu es part- … J'en sais rien, peut être qu'Hanji pourrait lui en parler par mégarde et- … Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire ça avec un de tes élèves Levi, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! … Ce n'est pas une raison, tu n'es plus un gamin Levi ! … Oui oui, à plus tard. »** Et il raccrochait.

Eren avait des frissons dans l'ensemble de son corps. Alors comme ça Hanji était au courant ? C'était parfait, c'était la seule personne qu'il pourrait plus ou moins manipuler pour obtenir les informations qu'il désirait. L'adolescent se dirigeait vers la salle d'histoire afin de parler avec sa professeure. Cependant, Eren dû mettre ses problèmes de côté lorsqu'un professeur l'interpellait dans les couloirs avant de lui demander s'il avait cours. Prétextant qu'il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie et qu'il venait seulement d'arriver, le lycéen se rendait en cours, déçu.

La journée d'Eren s'était achevée exactement comme il ne l'avait pas prévu. Hanji était rentrée chez elle plus tôt ayant finit les cours quelques heures en avances par rapport à l'adolescent. Ce dernier avait reçu une autre punition alors qu'il se défoulait sur un élève du lycée qui lui avait manqué de respect. On lui faisait également remarquer que ces informations seraient livrées à son professeur principal. Eren, assis devant le lycée sur une murette ornant celui-ci, soupirait face à la journée qu'il venait de vivre. Alors qu'il attendait patiemment l'arrivé imminente de sa sœur, le brun sentait son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Agacé de devoir se redresser afin d'attraper l'appareil, le lycéen mettait du temps avant de ressortir son téléphone de sa poche. Sans faire plus attention au message et au destinataire, Eren se rendait lentement là où se trouvaient ses messages… jusqu'à ce que le premier mot du message ne lui glace le sang.

 **[De : Inconnu | 16:33:17]** _ **Oi gamin, arrête de me courir après, tu vas finir en prison pour harcèlement je te préviens.**_

Les yeux de l'adolescent ne se détachaient pas de cette phrase… cette seule et unique phrase qui lui donnait le sourire aux lèvres. Il tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il répondait à ce message.

 **[A : Inconnu | 16:34:26]** _ **Levi…?**_

Un klaxon de voiture faisait quitter les yeux du brun de son écran pour se diriger vers ce bruit. Mikasa était à quelques mètres de son frère, elle attendait patiemment que celui-ci la rejoigne. Attendait-elle depuis longtemps ? On ne savait pas, et ce n'était certainement pas Eren qui la questionnerait. Ce dernier prenait place aux côtés de sa sœur tout en ayant les yeux rivés sur son téléphone… Mais Levi ne répondait pas.

 **[A : Inconnu | 16:37:08]** _ **S'il te plait… J'ai besoin de te parler… Au moins une fois…**_

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, Levi ne répondait toujours pas, aucun message n'arrivait en provenance de ce numéro. Agacé d'attendre, le brun finit par questionner sa sœur.

 **« Tu as des nouvelles de Levi toi ?** Adjurait-il toujours les yeux posés sur son écran.

 **-Non pas vraiment.** Pause. **Pourquoi, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?** Enchainait-elle. Son frère hochait la tête de droite à gauche avant de continuer.

 **-Non mais…** Il jugeait inutile d'informer Mikasa sur ce qui se passait. **Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber c'est rien, j'en parlerais avec Erwin et Hanji demain.** Sa sœur posait ses yeux vers lui.

 **-Erwin et Hanji ?** Demandait-elle. Eren relevait sa tête vers la jeune fille.

 **-Des professeurs qui sont proches de Levi. »** Répondait-il simplement. Mikasa ne prenait pas la peine de répondre, son frère avait bien vu qu'elle l'avait écouté. L'adolescent fini par rabattre ses yeux sur son téléphone, attendant un certain message qui n'arrivait pas… et qui n'arrivera jamais.

Les deux adolescents étaient maintenant de retour chez eux, Mikasa s'était empressé de quitter le véhicule afin de rejoindre la maison. Eren quant à lui, restait quelques secondes inertes dans la voiture, attendant toujours un signe de vie de Levi… en vain. Le brun se mit à soupirer avant de sortir nonchalamment du véhicule de sa sœur. Il fermait la portière d'un air agacé avant de se retourner vers la demeure de Levi. Et là… le cœur du lycéen se mit à battre de plus en plus vite lorsqu'il aperçut une chose qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de voir : la Ford Mustang noire et rouge de Levi, garée juste là, devant la maison de ce dernier. Eren ne voulait pas y croire… il ne pouvait pas y croire… Naïvement, le brun se pinçait le bras pour se rendre compte que la voiture était bel et bien là et que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. L'adolescent s'approchait furtivement de la voiture, il avait bien trop peur qu'elle ne parte pour on se sait quelle raison. Le brun se mit à sursauter quand il entendait une voix familière qui n'était autre que celle de sa sœur.

 **« Eren qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi de rentrer.** Hurlait-elle de part la fenêtre de la chambre du lycéen. Ce dernier se retournait vers sa sœur.

 **-Deux minutes j'arrive. »** A ses mots, il se penchait de nouveau vers la voiture de Levi, faisant alors dos à Mikasa. L'adolescent entendait vaguement sa sœur soupirer derrière lui, il savait qu'il devait faire vite sinon elle viendrait elle-même le ramener dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse faire ses devoirs. Eren s'autorisait alors à toucher la voiture de Levi afin de l'observer plus amplement, puisque le toit était ouvert, il pouvait aisément reluquer l'intérieur. Il voyait quelques papiers dans la boîte à gant, un petit objet noir qui semblait être le portefeuille de Levi ainsi qu'une veste noire sur la banquette arrière. Si tout ces objets étaient là… cela voulait dire que le propriétaire ne pouvait pas être loin non ? Eren relevait la tête et observait les alentours, cherchant son petit amant aux cheveux noirs et aux las yeux bleus du regard… Rien. Il n'y avait rien ni personne qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à Levi. Le lycéen était déçu, une fois de plus. Ses yeux ne lâchèrent plus la porte d'entrée, priant pour que celle-ci s'ouvre afin de dévoiler un petit homme au regard fatigué. La seule chose qu'Eren entendait, c'était des pas s'approchant derrière lui. Le brun serrait les dents et appréhendait ce que sa sœur s'apprêtait de faire.

 **« C'est bon j'arrive, pas besoin de me rappeler à l'ordre…** Il soupirait, les yeux toujours postés sur la porte d'entrée de la demeure de Levi et affalé sur la portière de la voiture.

 **-Retire tes sales pattes de ma bagnole gamin.** Eren écarquillait les yeux une fois encore à l'entente de cette puissante voix rauque. Il crût mourir. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il exécutait les ordres provenant de derrière lui. Il était totalement paralysé, il n'osait même pas bouger, ni même émettre le moindre son. **Bien.** Pause. **Retourne-toi morveux. »** Des frissons s'emparaient de l'ensemble du corps du jeune lycéen.

Chapitre 22) Nouvelle vie

 **[A : Gamin | 00:47:18]** _ **Bonne nuit Eren.**_

C'était le dernier message que Levi avait envoyé à l'adolescent avant de disparaître de sa vie. Après avoir envoyé ce message à une heure à laquelle il était certain qu'Eren ne répondrait pas, Levi sortai de chez lui en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clef derrière lui avant de monter à bord de sa voiture. Il ne mit pas le contact tout de suite, il prenait d'abord son téléphone avant de tapoter sur quelques touches du clavier tactile.

 **[A : Erwin | 00:50:02]** _ **J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire, je peux passer chez toi maintenant ou tu t'es endormi comme un abruti ?**_

Après avoir écrit ce message, Levi basculait sa tête vers l'arrière et fermait les yeux. Un vent frai effleurait son visage pâle éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Il n'attendait pas longtemps avant de recevoir une réponse à son message.

 **[De : Erwin | 00:51:38]** _ **Oui tu peux venir, le panneau serait installé devant chez toi dans la nuit.**_

Levi ne prenait pas la peine de répondre. Il fini par mettre le contact avant de passer la première vitesse, mais pourtant, il restait là quelques instants, fixant la demeure d'Eren. Le petit homme regardait désespérément cette maison et plus particulièrement, la fenêtre où se trouvait la chambre de l'adolescent. Il finit cependant par détourner son regard de cette fenêtre pour murmurer un petit _Adieu gamin_ avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Levi avait maintenant atteint la somptueuse demeure d'Erwin. Il coupait le contact, sortait de sa voiture qu'il verrouillait dans la seconde qui suivait avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, pour finalement, appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette. On entendait une musique retentir à l'intérieur, Levi croisait les bras contre sa poitrine en entendant l'arrivé du blond. La porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes, laissant apparaître le visage d'Erwin.

 **« Tu en a mis du temps, tu savais pourtant que j'étais en route.** Levi pénétrait dans la maison sans attendre la permission du blond. **T'étais en train de te branler ou quoi ?** On entendait la puissante voix de Levi qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Erwin finit par fermer la porte avant de rejoindre le petit homme qui était déjà assis sur le couteux canapé du salon.

 **-J'avais presque oublié ta politesse légendaire.** Levi ne répondait pas, il regardait passivement son ami qui était au milieu du salon pendant que lui était affalé dans le canapé, les bras posés sur le dossier de celui-ci. **Enfin bon, passons.** Pause. **Tu veux du thé je présume ?** Adjurait-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

 **-Je n'osais pas te le demander.** Répondait Levi d'un ton taquin avant de revoir le blond revenir dans la pièce avec une tasse de thé en main. Ce dernier se mit à ricaner.

 **-A qui tu veux faire croire ça ?** Il tendait la tasse vers Levi qui se redressait afin de saisir celle-ci.

 **-Hum… Tu as raison, c'est pas crédible.** Il retournait à sa position de départ.

 **-Bon… Tu me dois des explications maintenant.** Disait-il d'un ton sérieux.

 **-Je déconnais.** Pause. **J'aurais fini par me servir moi-même.**

 **-Non sérieusement Levi, pourquoi tu as décidé de partir tout d'un coup ?** Levi observait son ami qui le fixait, attendant une réponse. Le petit homme bu une gorgée de thé avant de s'exprimer à son tour.

- **Tu veux la vérité ? J'en peux plus de ce gosse qui habite en face de chez moi.** Pause. **Il me rend fou…** Erwin écoutait attentivement les paroles de Levi. **Il arrive à me faire ressentir des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenties auparavant, et ça je ne le supporte plus.** Il posait maintenant son regard dans le vide.

 **-Si je comprends bien, tu fuis à cause d'Eren ?** Levi ricanait à l'entente de ce nom.

 **-Eren…** Pause. **Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui.** Il reprit une nouvelle gorgée de thé. **D'ailleurs, il risque fortement de venir t'emmerder pour savoir où je suis, alors ne lui dit rien.** Pause. **Ou dit lui que je ne veux plus le voir, ça m'est égal.** D'un battement de paupière, ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux du blond.

 **-Il ne va pas s'en remettre si je lui dis ça tu ne crois pas ?** Levi eu un léger sourire en coin.

 **-C'est le but. »** Erwin observait son ami sans rien dire, il devait avoir l'habitude que Levi fasse ce genre de chose. Les deux hommes parlèrent pendant une bonne heure avant qu'Erwin ne décide de couper-court à la conversation pour pouvoir se reposer pour demain.

Bizarrement, Levi se réveillait seul, la demeure d'Erwin était complètement vide… pourtant il n'était que 6h12. Le petit homme haussait les épaules et finit par se dire que son ami avait certainement des choses à préparer au lycée. En se dirigeant vers le salon, Levi remarquait qu'un téléphone trainait sur la table accompagné d'une note qu'il s'empressait de lire.

 _ **Tu peux transférer tes contacts dans ce téléphone pour pouvoir jeter l'ancien si tu ne veux pas qu'Eren t'harcèle de message.**_

Levi était surprit à la lecture de cette note, il ne pensait pas qu'Erwin était aussi intelligent pour prévoir cela. Le petit homme faisait alors les transfères rapidement avant d'hésiter sur un nom… Est-ce qu'il devait l'ajouter lui aussi ? Il n'hésitait pas longtemps et finit par créer un nouveau contact au nom de ' _Gamin_ '. Il fixait passablement ce nom de ses las yeux bleus avant de ranger son nouveau téléphone dans sa poche. Maintenant il lui restait une dernière chose à faire : se débarrasser de l'ancien téléphone. Levi se dirigeait alors vers l'extérieur de la maison, avec le vieux téléphone en main. Il fixait ce petit objet pendant quelques secondes avant de le jeter violemment au sol pour finalement placer son pied sur l'appareil qu'il écrasait d'une simple pression. Levi avait de nouveau un sourire en coin qui se formait sur la commissure droite de ses lèvres avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la demeure du blond. Le petit homme saisissait son téléphone avant d'envoyer quelques messages.

 **[A : Erwin | 06:41:43]** _ **J'ai prit le nouveau téléphone que tu m'as filé.**_

 **[A : Binoclarde | 06:43:18]** _ **Enregistre mon nouveau numéro binoclarde. Pas la peine de répondre.**_

 **[A : Mikasa | 06:44:52]** _ **Enregistre mon nouveau numéro cousine. Pas la peine de répondre ni d'en parler à ton frère.**_

 **[A : Nouvelle pute | 06:45:40]** _ **C'est Levi, je passerai te voir dans la journée.**_

Levi finissait d'envoyer tranquillement ses messages pour prévenir à sa manière qu'il avait changé de numéro. Après avoir fini ses activités, il finit par faire ce qu'aucun homme ne ferait s'il avait du temps à perdre : nettoyer la maison d'Erwin. Levi laissait donc son téléphone sur la table du salon avant de se diriger vers les placards qui contenait les objets ménagers. Le petit homme se mit à fouiller les meubles afin de trouver quelques torchons. Mais alors qu'il avait la tête dans un placard, il reconnut son téléphone vibrer pour lui annoncer qu'il avait reçu un message. Il se redressait tout en soupirant avant de se diriger vers l'appareil. Il gardait sa tête droite, seuls ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran.

 **[De : Nouvelle pute | 07:05:29]** _ **Si tu veux passer ça sera dans l'après-midi, j'ai d'autre client avant. Tu pourras venir pour 16h.**_

La vue de ce message ne faisait pas le moindre effet à Levi, il regardait ce message sans dégager aucune émotion. Ses las yeux bleus finirent par se poser sur la porte d'entrée, il décidait alors de prendre une veste noire ainsi que ses clefs de voiture avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'il trouvait poussiéreuse en passant.

Levi était maintenant devant le bar où il se trouvait la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé Eren dans un endroit public. Tout en conduisant, il avait prit soin d'envoyer un message à cette femme pour la prévenir qu'il était en route. Il fini par sortir de son véhicule afin de rejoindre sa nouvelle conquête. Lorsqu'il pénétrait dans le bar, il n'eut aucune hésitation et se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers la table où il était sûr de trouver cette dame, et comme il s'y attendait, elle était là, à l'attendre. A la vue de Levi, cette femme se mit debout pour pouvoir le saluer comme il se doit.

 **« Levi ! Tu m'as manq-** A son passage, le petit homme embrassait rapidement la jeune femme pour la faire taire. Il prenait alors la parole sans s'arrêter.

 **-Dépêche toi je n'ai pas toute la journée. »** Il se mettait assis sur le canapé où était la prostituée juste avant qu'il n'arrive. Levi prenait sa position habituelle : affalé dans le canapé, les jambes écartés et les bras posés sur le dossier. La jeune femme le rejoignait aussitôt sans répondre à sa phrase crue. Elle s'installait aux côtés de Levi, plaquant sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme avant de masser l'entrejambe de celui-ci. Il ne gémissait pas, ne laissait sortir aucun son de sa bouche, il appréciait simplement c'était même devenu la routine pour lui. Alors qu'une experte dans ce domaine était en train de jouer avec son sexe, les pensées de Levi se dirigèrent vers Eren. Il pensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait : lorsque Levi l'a dépucelé violemment, à quel point cela avait était bon, lorsque l'adolescent a prit en bouche la verge du plus âgé, à quel point il s'en était bien sorti. Levi fermait les yeux et imaginait que le brun était à ses côtés en train de masser son sexe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir avec cette vision en tête. C'est alors que le portable de Levi se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, le ramenant ainsi dans la réalité, stoppant tout gémissement de sa part. Il sortait sans problème le téléphone de son jean alors que la jeune femme n'avait pas cessé l'activité qu'elle exerçait sur lui.

 **[De : Erwin | 16:31:13]** _ **Comme tu t'y attendais, Eren a voulu en apprendre plus sur ton départ. Il a même été jusqu'à me menacer. Tu devrais t'occuper de ton petit protégé sinon il ne va pas faire long-feu.**_

A la vue de ce message, Levi répondait seulement d'un _Tch_ avant d'envoyer un message à l'adolescent dans la foulé.

 **[A : Gamin | 16:33:17]** _ **Oi gamin, arrête de me courir après, tu vas finir en prison pour harcèlement je te préviens.**_

Levi se levait alors du canapé sans dire un mot, abandonnant ainsi la jeune femme qui le regardait s'éloigner. Une fois dehors à bord de son véhicule, le petit homme recevait plusieurs messages de l'adolescent disant qu'il voulait parler avec lui. Evidemment, Levi ne répondait pas, il fixait simplement ces messages longuement. Il finit par envoyer valser son téléphone sur le siège passager avant de mettre le contact avec comme destination en tête : son ancienne demeure. Sur la route menant à son ancienne vie, Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Eren. Il murmurait un petit _Abruti_ avant de se dire qu'il n'était pas obligé d'aller le voir… mais il se dirigeait quand même vers cette destination.

Levi avait garé son véhicule sur le trottoir juste en face de sa demeure. Il sortait alors de sa voiture avant de claquer violemment la portière derrière lui il se dirigeait alors vers la maison d'en face. Il frappait à plusieurs reprises la porte pour espérer trouver Mikasa afin de lui demander de raisonner son frère… en vain. Levi fini par constater que la voiture de sa cousine n'était pas garée à sa place habituelle, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de réaliser qu'elle était sûrement partit récupérer Eren au lycée. Le petit homme s'éloignait alors de la maison pour ne pas être vue au cas où ils reviennent mais il était suffisamment proche pour observer les alentours. Il prenait finalement son téléphone en main.

 **[A : Mikasa | 16:40:34]** _ **Où est-ce que tu es ? J'ai besoin de te parler, c'est à propos de ton frère.**_

Après avoir écrit ce message, il relevait la tête et constatait avec horreur que la voiture de la jeune fille était de retour à sa place originelle… avec Eren à son bord. En apercevant l'adolescent, Levi n'eu aucune réaction, il observait simplement le lycéen en train de fixer son téléphone. Même s'il n'avait aucune émotion et ne montrait aucun signe d'enthousiasme, Levi était tout de même heureux de voir Eren, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Au lieu de cela, il regardait le brun de ses las yeux bleus se diriger vers sa voiture. Il voyait le plus jeune s'affaler sur la portière pour pouvoir reluquer l'intérieur du véhicule. Suite à cette vue, Levi croisait les bras contre sa poitrine **« Bah voyons. »** il commençait alors à s'avancer vers le lycéen… c'était sans compter sur l'apparition soudaine de Mikasa à la fenêtre qui hurlait après son frère.

 **« Eren qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi de rentrer.** L'adolescent se retournait vers sa sœur. Revoir le visage du brun faisait quelque chose dans le cœur de Levi.

 **-Deux minutes j'arrive. »** Cette voix… Le petit homme n'aurait pensé laisser naître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres à l'entente de cette voix. Mais après avoir répondu à sa sœur, Eren se penchait de nouveau sur la voiture du plus âgé comme si ne rien n'était. Levi levait les yeux au ciel **« Mais oui bien sûr. »** Il finit par s'avancer vers le lycéen.

 **« C'est bon j'arrive, pas besoin de me rappeler à l'ordre…** Levi n'en avait rien à faire d'être là, à quelques mètres d'Eren. Il aurait pu l'enlacer comme tout couple qui se respecte… mais ce n'était pas le genre de Levi, et surtout, il n'était pas amoureux de l'adolescent.

 **-Retire tes sales pattes de ma bagnole gamin.** Le plus âgé observait sans rien faire les mouvements du lycéen, et il voyait très bien que ce dernier était en quelque sorte paralysé à l'entente de sa puissante voix rauque. **Bien.** Pause. **Retourne-toi morveux. »**


End file.
